Hairy Snape
by BertaS
Summary: AU A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wiz
1. The Accident

Hairy Snape By BertaS March, 2006

Disclaimer: I am just playing. They aren't really mine, pity.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

Hairy Snape

It was Friday and the last class of the day. Severus Snape swooped around the dungeon classroom as his seventh year NEWT class finished their potions. At the beginning of the class they had each been handed a list of instructions and told to identify what they were making and write fifteen inches on what it did and what variations there were, due by the start of the next class. None of them realized that they were all making different potions that all did the same thing to a lesser or greater extent.

After all the fires were extinguished and the students were decanting their potions for study and grading, Snape approached Ron Weasley saying, "Shall we test one? Weasley hold still."

Of course Ron, being Ron, had not discerned that he had managed to make a simple potion that if rubbed on his chin would stimulate hair growth giving him the nice thick beard he had been trying to grow since his fifth year. He therefore did not do as instructed and unfortunately moved in such a way as to trip Snape up and knock over both his own and Harry's cauldron.

The result was that Snape was drenched in the potions as every one scrambled to get away from the spreading puddle on the floor most, including Ron and Hermione, ran for the door.

Eventually Snape yelled angrily, "Weasley Detention, NOW GET OUT!"

Harry, who was sitting on the table behind where he and Ron had been working, was the only one still in the room, "They're already gone."

"Why are you, pitttfff, still here then?" Snape said in a muffled sneered.

Harry sniggered, "In the panic, three more cauldrons were dumped on the floor. I'm sitting on a workstation, so as to avoid sharing you current condition, or worse."

Harry assumed that the Potions Master was nodding as the wet mass of growing hair moved and he again spoke but it was muffled enough that Harry couldn't make it out.

"Professor, are you okay?"

"Murff egggelll ogg terrrr."

"Will a Scourgify get rid of this stuff?"

"Ess mkkk stogggg nnnn ptfff." The mass of hair moved again in what seemed to be an affirmative.

"Hold still." He aimed his wand, "Scourgify." He almost hissed. The potions master shuddered as the hair that now covered him from head to toe was cleaned and dried making it a little easer to breathe and talk. The strength of the spell had meant it felt like being in the middle of a sand storm but the discomfort only lasted a few minutes.

Snape jumped when he heard Potter cast the spell four more times. "Potter, pffttt, what are, pttfuu, doing?"

Harry laughed, "I can't get off the table until the floor is clean."

"Pffhtt, Weasley can clean it in de-phet-tention."

Harry laughed again, "I'll leave him some, and remind him to bring his tooth brush."

The Potions Master let out an evil laugh that did not seem to be hindered by the hair that kept getting into his mouth.

"Come on Professor; let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." Harry was attempting to assist the man to his feet.

The hair shook violently, "Phhht don't want _that_ _woman_ any where near me." A hairy hand gripped Harry's arm, "Potter, you can't do that to me." He then proceeded to cough and sputter. They had been getting along better this year. They both seemed to the other to be making an attempt to be less annoying.

"Alright, sit down. I do know one spell to remove hair." The uncertainty in the boy's voice caused that older man to pause.

"What spell? Fffhttt."

"Follicalus Depleticus."

"What's wrong with it? Tttggack, how do you know about it?"

Harry huffed, "Professor, has it escaped your notice that my best friend is a girl? I happened to have had the privilege of being seated next to her in the common room when she found it and went off about," his voice went up into a passable imitation of Hermione, "I'll never have to shave my legs again." Harry shuddered, "All the girls where in a tizzy and _giggled_ for the rest of the night."

Snape shuddered as he could think of little worse than a house full of giggling Gryffindor schoolgirls. His mind finally latched on to one word, "Never?" Snape wasn't sure that that would be a bad thing, as long as they were able to keep hair where hair belonged.

"Yeah, Hermione says it's permanent."

Snape nodded again and sighed, "Very well, at least help me get, phhhet, this stuff off my face so I can breathe."

"Okay, let me find…" Snape could hear the boy moving around and muttering. He was not very happy about not being able to see what the boy was doing. He was startled when he felt the hair on top of his head being gathered into a tail and some kind of clamp put on it.

"Potter, what are you ..? Ffahh, what is that?" demanded that potions master as he lifted his hand only to have the impudent brat gently swat it back down.

"A lot of the girls use these clippie thingies. I kind of raided their bags." Harry grinned, "Your hair is usually a mess but I assume you do want to keep it, right?" there was more than a hint of amusement in his voice and it irritated the older man.

"Indeed, proceed." Even through the hair Harry could feel the glare and see that Snape had straightened his spine and clenched his jaw.

Harry finished deciding how much hair to tie back trying to err on the side of to much instead of not enough this was made a little easier by the fact that the hair on the mans head had grown at least twice as much as any of the rest. He finally moved to stand between the Potions Master's knees, took a deep breath and working a small area at a time proceeded to clean the eighteen inch hair off of his teachers face.

Where Snape had hair before, his eyebrows and what had been a line of razor stubble along his jaw was about six or seven inches longer than the areas that had had none. Getting the man's eyebrows even was a little tricky but a slicing hex cut them to a manageable length, which made it a little easier. Thank Merlin his eyelashes had decided to only grow about a quarter of an inch and no hair had taken root on his eyelids.

Once Harry had cleaned the area around Snape's eyes, nose and mouth he worked along the hair line across his forehead, around his ears, and along the back of his neck. Once he had what was staying on the man's head, Harry quickly employed a talent that Hermione and Ginny had taught him, the braid that now hung down the Potions Master's back was long enough for the man to sit on.

Harry found that as he worked the spell was getting easier to control but it was tedious because it was limited to small areas. He was beginning to think that this was meant for something other than what Hermione had thought since he couldn't do more than a two or three square inch area at a time. A noise in the hall had caused both of them to jump while Harry was working on Snape's chin.

"Come on Professor, we need to move to a more private area. Some one might decide to come back to see if we're dead." This seemed funny to Severus and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought the combination of potions must have been having a slightly soporific effect. There was also that he had gotten some in his mouth and ingesting anything that was supposed to be topical was never good.

As Harry led him out of the room Snape noticed that there was still plenty of gooey looking gunk around the legs of the tables and chairs as well as on top of several tables not to mention the mess the cauldrons would be in by the time Weasley got around to cleaning them, this actually made him smile rather evilly. He barely noticed that Potter had disillusioned both of them before going into the hall. And he completely missed Harry incinerating the pile of hair from the floor.

Harry was surprised that Snape followed him so placidly. This of course did not last long. It would take something a lot stronger to steal Severus Snape's snark. In fact it would probably take massive quantities of narcotics to get him to act pleasant or cheerful, although with his personality he would most likely become an uber-paranoid with the munchies.

"Potter, where are you going?" Snape snarled as he tripped on the hair flowing over his boots and out of his trouser legs.

"Just down this way Professor, there is a short cut." They went around a corner and Snape inhaled sharply as they ran smack into and went through what he was sure was a solid wall. He didn't hear Harry hiss at the wall just before they made contact. They were in a short hall that Snape did not recognize when they came to a stop in front of a portrait of a dark haired man in green tunic and leggings, he was carrying a bow and leaning against a vine covered stone wall. Harry canceled the disillusionment and bowed to the portrait.

"My Lord, the Potions Master and head of your house has had a small accident and needs a short cut to his quarters. Do you think you could oblige us?"

Harry was amazed that Snape had not caught on to who this portrait was when he pinched the bridge of his nose with one hairy hand, "Mr. Potter, this portrait does not hide my quarters, since they are…" he stopped and glared at the young man. It was not as powerful as his usual glare as he seemed a little disoriented and glassy eyed but the look clearly said, 'How dare you try to trick me into telling where my quarters are?'

Harry just grinned, "Yes, yes I know, they are about half way up the central tower, and I'm and insolent brat. However this portrait is capable of giving us access directly to any point in the castle."

The portrait in question cleared its throat, "Ah hum, any where on the original property, my boy, as long as it currently has a door."

Harry grinned, "Wicked, you didn't tell me that before."

"You didn't ask." the portrait smirked.

Harry laughed, "Alright Sal, eventually I'll have time to just sit and talk but, right now I need to assist Professor Snape with his hairy little problem."

The painted man laughed patted the wall behind him and hissed causing a shiver to run through Severus when he recognized Parseltongue.

Beside the portrait a door appeared, then with another round of hissing, the door clicked open. Just before the door closed Sal called out, "Professor Snape, have I leave to visit you in your quarters?"

Snape sighed, "If you must." It still had not registered with him that he had just met one of the four founders, specifically the one that his house was named for. A small part of his brain wondered just who the portrait was but the majority didn't really care.

An hour and a half later a very frustrated Harry Potter and an exhausted and still quite hairy Severus Snape were sitting on the rug in front of Severus' hearth. Snape's right arm, neck and chest were now completely clean.

While working on Snape's right arm Harry had made his first actual mistake and removed some hair that Snape thought should have remained. Severus had raised a thick eye brow as he watched the boy work, "Mr. Potter, do you realize that I have not had hairless pits since I was thirteen?" Harry had mumbled an apology and continued working.

Harry frowned each time he would find a scar while working, which annoyed Severus, who at this point was refusing to speak, other than to say things like "Damn it, Potter, would you hurry up." Or, "You'll be lucky if I don't take every point Gryffindor has." And, "Can't you do larger sections? Put some power into it, boy."

This last comment had Harry dropping his wand hissing the spell angrily in Parseltongue as he swiped his hand across Severus' arm. He has discovered that though his wand didn't respond well to Parseltongue, it made wandless magic simpler and gave most spells more power; unfortunately it also made this one a bit more painful.

Neither of our young gentlemen had the experience to make the comparison between relatively pain free shaving and the torture of being waxed. This spell did neither it killed the hair follicles. It was just, the more power used the more the pain receptors were stimulated.

Severus had hissed at the unexpected pain and looked to where Harry had used wandless parsel magic. The outside of his left arm from shoulder to elbow was bare.

Severus swallowed hard, "I see you actually can do this in larger sections." His tone and the look on his face said that he was not sure this was a good thing.

Harry smirked, as he simply moved further down the older man's arm. Harry hissed again running his hand across Severus' forearm from elbow to wrist. They both felt the pain at the same time and cried out.

Severus yelled inarticulately before growling out several explicatives, all the while holding his hand over the Dark Mark.

Harry screamed as he grabbed at his forehead and his eyes blazed red for an instant. He quickly hid his face in the hair on Snape's lap and tried to think happy, loving thoughts. It took several minutes for him to calm down and realize that the older man was awkwardly patting his back and trying to say something soothing, it was not working very well as he was still cussing from the pain and wasn't used to trying to be comforting, especially to Potter.

Harry rolled looking up at the professor, stretched slightly and sighed, "Thank you, Professor." As he sat up he continued, "We need to hurry and get you de-haired. He'll be calling you soon." Harry rotated his neck; "I'm pretty sure he saw through my eyes, at least briefly. Turn around." Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "I hope that bastard has as bad a head ache as I do." Harry took a couple of deep breaths, "How do you want me to do this, quick or painless?"

Severus reached up and pulled his braid out of Harry's way, "If the Dark Lord is going to summon me, we need to hurry."

Harry watched as Severus braced himself. Then with a loud hiss he swiped both hands fingers spread down the man's back. He hissed again in anger when a multitude of scars were reveled.

Parseltongue was a great language to cuss in. The Potions Master's back was a mass of long thin white scars punctuated with almost pock like, marks. The fact that Harry knew he couldn't actually say anything was extremely vexing.

Harry ordered Snape to lie on his stomach and repeated the process with the man's lower back and buttocks. When Severus whimpered, Harry realized too late that he had managed to hit at least one or two sensitive areas. "You okay? I can be more careful."

Severus had growled, "Just get it over with."

Harry moved to Severus' legs when he wrapped his hands around the back of Severus' thigh, he made sure that he was far enough away from those sensitive areas not to cause that kind of pain again. Just above the knee he was able to wrap both of his hands all the way around removing all the hair from the lower parts of Sev's legs and from his feet.

Harry had moved quickly and Severus was almost in tears from the pain. Harry leaned over the older man and squeezed his shoulder. He started massaging when he found knotted mussels, working his way down. When he got to the swell of Severus' arse he noticed there were spots that still had long strands and small clumps of hair.

"Professor, are you ready to continue?" Harry ask softly.

Snape nodded, "Yes, I think so." he started to roll over. Harry held him with one hand in the small of his back.

"Lie still," Harry commanded, "and spread you legs a little more for me." Severus tensed, "Shhh, its okay, I'll be careful, as little pain as possible, alright?"

Severus clutched the small pillow Harry had handed him when he lay down and tried to do as instructed even though he was frightened. He heard Harry whispering and felt two fingers slid down his crack. He was relieved at how little it hurt. But with the lack of pain came the realization that he was being touched in places he didn't recall anyone ever touching before.

Contrary to popular belief, the Dark Lord did not encourage rape or any other sexual act, beatings and torture both physical and magical where handed out to victims and those that served him alike. But when it came to sex the man was quite the prude, insisting his followers be modestly covered at all times in heavy robes even at events that did not require their masks. The rumors of Dark Revels were just that, rumors.

It was around this time that Severus wondered briefly just where his clothes had disapeared. He hadn't noticed exactly when Harry had removed them he assumed it was after they were in front of the fire. He was so lost in thought and the pleasure of being touched so intimately that Harry had to shake him to get his attention. Harry had considered swatting the man on his tight little arse, but had decided that it would only get him hexed.

When Severus rolled over for Harry to work on the lower portion of his front he realized that his previous thoughts had an unwanted and embarrassing effect. He was quick to pull the small pillow from the sofa over his face in an attempt to hide the red that was now staining his cheeks and creeping down his neck.

Harry blushed a little and smiled as he saw the reason for the Potion Master's embarrassment. He took a deep breath in an attempt to control his own reaction and continued to carefully remove the unwanted hair from Severus. He transfigured a broken quill into a small pair of scissors and trimmed the hair that he was leaving. He had elicited several whimpers and a couple of moans from under the pillow during this process.

"Profes… Um… Severus, you can come out now, I'm finished." Harry said gently.

The man's voice was muffled when he answered, "If you would just push on the pillow until I stop thrashing I would very much appreciate it."

Harry smiled, "Not after all that work." He quickly snatched the pillow away and leaned over the older man pinning him in place. "You are having a perfectly natural reaction to physical stimulation." Harry chuckled, "If you hadn't, well," Harry shrugged, "killing you might then be considered a mercy."

Severus looked away blushing again, "Rather perverse, don't you think, that I should have such a reaction to a student that due to current circumstances, I am not allow to even be civil toward." He spoke quietly in an almost wistful tone.

Harry chuckled as he allowed his hand to trail down Severus' chest, "I think I would be very concerned if you were to actually be civil in public."

Severus let out little noise between a moan and a whimper when Harry's hand found its target and began to gently stroke him.

Harry leaned a little closer, "Severus, you can tell me to stop, if you want to." He leaned in a little more and sucked on the man's ear lobe. When he let go he ask, "Do you want me to stop?" he received a moan and a negative shake of the head for an answer.

Harry watched the older man closely as he brought him to the brink several times varying his technique to see what Severus liked.

Severus thought he would loose his mind if he weren't permitted to climax soon, and was whimpering and begging incoherently.

Harry already knew the answer but ask, "Are you close Sev?"

Severus cried, "Yes!"

"Yes what?" Harry purred, hoping to get Severus to call him 'Harry'.

He was surprised when Severus growled, "Yes Sir. May I cum now, please?"

Harry recovered quickly from the shock of being called 'Sir' by his professor and kissed the man's neck below his ear whispering, "Are you going to call my name?"

Severus whimpered again, "Potter?"

Harry chuckled, "No Sev, my given name." he moved to lick at Severus' nipple.

Severus moaned and arched up, "H…Harry?"

"Yes Sev," Harry mumbled as he moved lower, "that's right."

Severus' eyes flew open when he felt himself enveloped in something hot and wet. He was astonished to see Harry Potter trying to swallow him. His eyes quickly rolled up and he screamed Harry's name as he came down the boy's throat.


	2. Harry, Not Potter

**Harry not Potter**

By BertaS 

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: Slash, sexual situations,

When Severus woke the first thing he saw was the brilliant green of Harry's eyes. He stared for a few minutes trying to figure out what was different. He thought it was the way Harry was looking at him and then it hit him, Harry was 'Harry' instead of 'Potter' he blushed and looked away from the boy's intense eyes.

Harry smiled, "I don't want to let you up, but we don't have a lot of time to get you dressed and figure out what you are going to tell Voldemort."

Sev flinched, moving his arm toward himself. It was a move that would not have been noticeable when he was wearing his jacket, but with no cloths to hide it, it was quite obvious.

Harry gently took hold of Sev's wrist and looked at the Dark Mark frowning, "It's a trigger word. It causes pain."

It was not a question but Sev sighed and answered anyway, "Yes."

"You should have told us." Harry shook his head. "No wonder his followers fear his name."

Sev sat up and turned away, "I doubt it would have made any difference."

Harry slid his arms around Sev from behind effectively holding him in place, "It would have to me."

Sev sneered, "Others would have said it repeatedly just to see how long it took for me to go insane." He felt Harry's arms tighten briefly and the nod against his shoulder. He turned breaking free of the encircling arms angrily, "You can keep your pity, Potter."

Harry sniggered, "Oh Gods, Sev, 'Pity Potter' that just sounds silly"

Sev's glare intensified as he stood. Harry giggled as he also got to his feet, "You know that is a lot less effective when you are naked."

Sev looked down at himself. He had indeed forgotten that Harry had removed his clothes.

Harry was fascinated by the blush that spread across Sev's face and neck and was creeping down his chest but a twinge in his scar reminded him that they needed to hurry. He held out his hand, "Come on Sev, let's get you dressed."

Harry steered him toward the wardrobe and started pulling things out and laying them on the bed, as he pulled open the last of the small drawers he growled, "Good Grief, Sev, where are your underwear?"

Sev was wholly amused by the boy's search, and chuckled as he slid his pants over his thin hips, "I don't wear any." Sev couldn't believe that this child was evoking so many unguarded reactions.

Harry said with a huge grin, "I did wonder, when I undressed you, I had planned to leave them on as long as possible." He shrugged, "I thought I just used too much, oomph, in the spell."

Sev snorted as he pulled on his jacket and tapped the top button with his wand to make them all fasten themselves.

He picked up the heavy cloak and paused to take a couple of deep breaths.

"You Okay?" there was no mistaking the concern in Harry's voice though Sev did wonder why it was there.

"I have no new information." Sev sighed though he had an odd look, almost of grim satisfaction mixed with fear.

Harry fought a smile as he said, "Tell him I've been distracted from my training. That I'm hopelessly infatuated with some one who finds me repulsive." His eyes gleamed with mischief as he reached up and smoothed Sev's jacket.

Sev smirked as he lifted his hand to touch Harry's cheek, "Even he would not believe that any one could…" he was cut off by the pain and drew his arm toward his chest. "I trust you will tell the Headmaster where I have gone."

Harry nodded.

Severus has taken only two steps, "Sev, wait. Show him this."

Harry grabbed hold of Severus' hair hard enough to cause tears to spring up in the older man's eyes, turning him and bring his head down to be kissed soundly, "If you tell that psychotic maniac or the bumbling old fool what kind of tastes I've developed…" he paused and Sev made that little moaning, whimpering noise again as Harry marked him with a love bite, "I'll spank you till that gorgeous arse of yours is Gryffindor red." He whispered in Sev's ear.

Sev stumbled as Harry released him rather abruptly.

Sev stared at the boy trying to process what just happened. The only halfway coherent thought he could put together was 'Harry thinks I have a nice arse.' He didn't see how that could be, after all there were scars there as well. The second flair of pain in his arm and Harry pointing to the fireplace somewhat roused Sev from his shock,

"Use the floo. Go to the Shrieking Shack, then apparate." Harry turned the man and swatted his bum to propel him forward.

When Sev stepped out into what once was the living area of the Shack he paused to collect himself he knew that if he were not in control of himself he would not be returning. He also needed to decide what to tell the Dark Lord. When he was calm he touched the mark and disappeared.

Severus appeared in his place between Malfoy and Avery, he was not surprised to see that he was the last to arrive.

"Ah, SSSeverusss, late asss usssual." hissed the Dark Lord he waved his hand. "**Come Here**." Severus was pulled forward before he even had a chance to voluntarily comply. He did have the presence of mind to fold himself into a kneeling posture before he arrived at the Dark Lord's feet.

Sev knew that the Dark Lord did not like having to look up at any of his followers, and Sev was at least a head taller than the Dark Lord and therefore always knelt upon approaching.

When he reached the man's feet he leaned forward his head almost on the ground and awaited further instructions. Most people, even Death Eaters when in this position before their master would be gibbering in fear begging and trying to explain. Sev had seen to many make mistakes in their wording and be tortured and killed to fall into that trap and mastered his fear enough to remain silent.

Voldemort snorted, "No exccusssesss, SSSeverusss? No, 'I'm sssorry, I wasss **naked** with one of my ssstudentsss'?" this caused a gasp from several of the Death Eaters, especially those with children at Hogwarts. As well as a few that wondered how their Master could know.

Sev raised his head a couple of inches, "Forgive me My Lord. One that is being tempted by the darker ways, I felt it best to encourage such behavior until I could consult you."

Severus felt a gloved hand on his head, he was a startled as he hadn't realized his hood had fallen when he was jerked from his place, the hand almost tenderly turned his head to one side.

"Coming to me bearing another's mark, Ssseverusss?" Voldemort bent down and whispered softly in Sev's ear, "How disssappointing."

At that moment Sev though he was dead, however instead of the expected killing curse Voldemort lazily said, "Crucio." Severus didn't try to hold back the scream since doing so would only prolong the pain. It was over quickly but had felt like an eternity to Sev.

"Look at me." The Dark Lord did not yell. He did not have to, to be obeyed.

Severus grunted with the force that the Dark Lord used to enter his mind.

When it was over and Voldemort broke eye contact, Severus slumped forward catching himself with his hands and shivering. The Dark Lord was thoughtful. He was sure that he had seen more than Severus wanted, surely he would have hidden the boy's threat to spank him if he had been able. It was rather amusing actually the thought of the domineering Potions Master the plaything of one of his students.

Sex was not a tool Voldemort was used to using, his upbringing in a Catholic Orphanage had left him with the feeling that sex was wrong, dirty, in any form and he usually tried to discourage any such acts. He personally couldn't stand to be touched. This was the underlying reason for the heavy robes, masks and gloves that were all part of the Death Eater garb.

The Dark Lord laughed as he looked around at his minions, several of which were visibly agitated by the thought of Snape touching their precious little children. He couldn't resist leaving them in the dark at to the identity of Severus' little playmate.

As the Dark Lord walked around, hearing the reports from the others, he idly flicked his wand sending mild pain curses and hexes at the still kneeling Severus.

Finally Voldemort dismissed all but Severus who he studied briefly as he seated himself on his throne before ordering, "Rissse Ssseverusss." When Sev stood he continued, "You are to return to your normal dutiesss. Continue with your, haha, tutoring of Potter. You may tell him that I mark him equal, ha, in the headache department at leasst."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus quickly knelt and kissed the hem of the Dark Lords robes and backed away.

"Oh and Ssseverusss sshould I call and Potter hass you, hehe, tied up shall we sssay? Have him inform me of ssuch through your mark." Voldemort seemed to be trying to keep from busting out laughing.

Severus bowed deeply and repeated, "Yes, My Lord." When he turned to leave he yelped as a stinging hex hit his right buttocks and as he apparated he was terrified to hear the Dark Lord laughing hysterically, as though he found something truly amusing.

Severus was limping by the time he reached the Headmasters office. Each of the spells the Dark Lord had used, while mild and usually just annoying had all hit him in the same general location.

Harry had reported to the Headmaster, only leaving out a few parts that he felt were none of the Headmasters business.

Dumbledore had twinkled and laughed at the description of 'Sasquatch Snape'. He had of course had a report from Hermione and Ron they were afraid that Snape would try to kill Harry for his predicament.

Hermione had insisted that Professor Snape was going to end up looking like some one she called 'Cousin IT', the picture he had accidentally caught from her mind was very similar to what Harry described.

Harry had said he wanted to wait for the professor and that he had some questions about Riddle if the Headmaster had time. They'd had a productive chat by the time Severus came up the stairs and into the office.

Harry was quick to jump up and offer Sev his chair. He was not put off by the snarl or the glare. He was surprised that Severus refused to sit although in Harry's opinion he looked like he was ready to fall.

Sev gripped the back of the chair tightly, "As H…Potter should have told you, I was summoned after he accidentally activated the Dark Mark while he was assisting me with a small potions accident that the Weasley boy caused in class today."

Severus took a deep breath, "The Dark Lord is under the impression that Mr. Potter is wishing to… Ah, experiment with some of the… Darker aspects of his personality and took advantage of my condition." He closed his eyes a moment, "I have been instructed to assist Mr. Potter in this… study, to encourage him and lead him into the Darker Paths."

Harry sniggered and Severus continued, "We will most likely need to be seen spending time together even if it is through obviously contrived detentions."

"I see, I think, what kind of 'study' are we talking about?" ask Dumbledore looking between the two younger men.

Severus swallowed, "I am to allow Mr. Potter to seduce me." He said with no emotion, his face a blank mask.

Dumbledore failed to hide his shock, "OH… I didn't think Voldemort would… Uh… Umm… Harry?"

Harry was having trouble not grinning like an idiot, "I don't know. I've never seduced anyone before." He grinned at Sev, "You will tell me if I'm doing it right, won't you, Professor?"

Severus snorted, "I will certainly inform you when you are doing it wrong."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I suppose you could go back to taking remedial potions?" he was looking at Harry.

"No," Severus said shaking his head, "He's doing to well in class for that to be believable."

Harry chuckled immensely pleased with the praise, "I suppose I could blow up a couple of cauldrons in the next couple of classes."

The look on Sev's face said 'Don't you dare.' and the chuckle blossomed into a full out laugh, "Or, I could get a very public, extremely long detention." There was a gleam in his eye that rivaled any twinkling that the Headmaster had ever done.

Severus groaned, "I am not going to like this am I, Harry?" Dumbledore did not miss the use of Harry's given name and smiled beneficently.

Harry's grin was quite evil, "Probably not."

Severus pushed away from the chair, "If you will excuse me, I need a pain potion, a bath and something to eat. Being as today is Friday, I will mot likely sleep late in the morning, therefore what ever you are planning will have to wait until lunch time tomorrow."

Harry shook his head, "Probably dinner time, actually."

The Headmaster watched Severus take a limping step toward the door. "Do you require any assistance, my boy?" he ask worried, he knew that Severus had most likely been punished for something.

Severus shook his head and started to deny the need for help when he felt a strong arm circle his waist.

"I'll take him to his room, Sir." Severus briefly luxuriated in the feel of the arms around him before gently trying to push Harry away.

"It would not look right, Harry. Let go now." He said softly.

"No one will see if we use the floo." Harry continued to hold him firmly.

"I believe he is right in this case Severus. You do not appear to be in any condition to walk that far. If I thought you would sit still for it, I would insist you see Poppy." Dumbledore was on his feet with a pot of floo powder in his hand and leading Sev and Harry to the fire. The Headmaster threw in a handful of the powder and Sev called the destination.

When they fell out of the fire in Sev's quarters Sev cried out in pain. Harry only hesitated an instant before scrambling to his feet, casting a feather light spell on Sev and scooping the larger man into his arms.

Sev clung to Harry for a second before complaining, "I am still capable of walking you know."

Sev again cried out when Harry laid him on the bed. He immediately rolled on to his stomach and buried his face in his pillows.

"Sev?" Harry was starting to really get scared. He wanted to comfort his professor but was unsure where to touch that wouldn't cause more pain. "Please tell me what I can do to help." He had never seen the man show his pain so openly.

Sev finally seemed to get himself under control. He cleared his throat hoping his voice would cooperate, "In the bathroom," he waved he hand in the general direction, "Shelf above the sink, the blue Pain Potion and the yellow one marker Cruciatus Relief."

Harry went quickly to retrieve the potions. When he got back Sev was propped on one elbow and turned slightly on his side to allow him to use the other hand.

"Do you need help to sit up?"

"No, just give them to me." Sev snapped.

"You can't take them that way…" Harry started.

"Watch me!" Sev snarled and held out his hand. Harry frowned but uncorked the first one and handed it to him.

When Sev was finished and Harry had placed the empty vials on the night table, he sat on the edge of the bed beside Sev, "Is there any where I can touch you that won't hurt?"

Sev let out a mirthless chuckle, "He was very deliberate with where he was aiming Harry. I believe he was amused by your threat." He turned his face back into the pillow.

"Oh, Sev, I wish I could kiss it and make it all better." Sev went very still, "Please, tell me where it hurts." Sev mumbled something into the pillow that Harry only caught part of, "Where? Sev, come out of the pillow and stop mumbling."

Sev turned his head to look at Harry out of the corner of his eye and snarled, "I said 'You can kiss my ass' Potter." He promptly buried his face again and was therefore unprepared for Harry to use a Divesto spell removing every stitch of clothing he had on and was doubly unprepared for his cheeks to be spread and to have Harry follow his instructions.

Sev screamed at the slightly ruff handling of his tender buttocks, but couldn't help pushing back and moaning when Harry's tongue snaked out and attempted to penetrate him and the young man's hand moved to cup and stroke him.

Sev had almost forgotten the pain by the time Harry was finished which wasn't until he had brought Sev to completion. Harry then crawled up Sev's body leaving a trail of hot wet kisses. When he reached Sev's ear he whispered, "All better."

Harry then sat up to try to determine what damage had been done to Severus. He was surprised that there were no new marks on his back. It wasn't until he looked at Sev's bum that he realized that Sev had actually told him where it hurt.

Harry ran his hand gently over each reddened arse cheek whispering counter curses and some of the healing spells that Madam. Pomfrey had taught him. "You can roll over now, Luv."

Sev lifted his head just enough to speak clearly, "I would rather not just yet." He was breathing rather heavily.

Harry could see the blush creeping around Sev's neck. He caressed Sev's back, "That's okay," he leaned close, "Can I draw you a bath?"

When he received a shrug he whispered, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

When Harry came out of the bathroom Sev was curled up on his side with the blanket pulled around him. Harry crawled across the bed and Severus turned to look at him when he felt a light tugging on his hair.

Harry was apparently just undoing the braid so Sev turned away again, thinking. He was confused by the boy's actions. That Harry seemed to care for him was shocking, the only reason any one had ever cared before was because they wanted some thing. Sev did not want to think that Harry was using him. He also couldn't figure out what Harry might want.

When he felt Harry trying to use a brush, Sev sat up, if Harry was going to the trouble of brushing his hair he should at least cooperate enough to insure it was done properly.

Harry decided that the oily look was something of an illusion. Sev's hair was soft and fine as silk. He could see that the length, several inches past Sev's bum, would soon be a problem but for now Harry was happy to have an excuse to play with it.

Eventually Harry must have been satisfied with whatever he was doing and said, "Come on, Luv, lets get you in the tub." He pulled the blanket away and Sev got up and allowed Harry to usher him into the bath. Sev was acutely aware of his nudity but didn't let it show too much.

Harry was starting to worry again with Sev so quiet and compliant but he didn't want to push to hard by making him talk if he didn't want to. Harry was aware that things were happening very fast and that Sev might need some time to get used to their new situation. After all Harry had known that he was attracted to the older man for some time now. Harry also knew that Sev's self esteem was not as high as it should be, as witness by the lack of effort to look his best and the hiding in the shadows when ever possible.

Once Sev was in the tub Harry leaned over smiling, "May I join you, Sev?"

He must have caught Sev by surprise as he had that 'dear in the head lights' look, "Why? What do you…? Why would you…? I'm… I don't…" he was breathing hard and shaking his head, "I don't understand." He hung his head cringing as though he expected violence.

"Shhh, it's okay." Harry reached out and smoothed Sev's hair back, "If you don't want me to, just tell me." Harry smiled gently, "I won't be angry."

Sev pulled his knees up and circled them with his arms, "I…" he scooted as far away as the tub would allow, "I still don't understand why you want to, but… I guess it's alright." The tub was nowhere near as large as the one in the Prefects bathroom, but was certainly big enough for two.

He watched as Harry undressed and approached the tub. He had never really thought about it before but couldn't deny that the boy, no young man, was attractive. Playing quidditch had toned his muscles so that they were well defined with out being bulgy. When he realized he was staring he looked down.

Harry settled himself then studied Sev, his head tilted to one side he asked. "Am I moving to fast, Sev?"

Sev lifted his head, "Moving?" he was perplexed Harry wasn't 'moving' at all at the moment.

Harry smiled, "How quickly do you think Vol…dy, will expect us to…? Well," he shrugged, "you know?"

Sev had to Puzzle out who and what Harry was talking about. "Oh! The Dark Lord." He shrugged and sighed, "To hell with it." He let his arms fall and his legs straighten out. "He already thinks I'm your bitch." He looked away with a frown. Harry could tell he was unhappy, weather or not it was the situation or something else he didn't know.

Harry smirked a little, "I wouldn't have said it that way."

"It does not matter how you say it. The fact remains that neither of us has a choice." Sev sneered as he grabbed a flannel and began scrubbing himself.

Harry frowned, "I already made my choice. I assumed you had made yours as well. You chose to convince both of the old men in our lives that us being together is to their advantage.

Sev blinked at Harry, "You set me up?"

"No," Harry shook his head smiling slightly, "I merely took advantage of the situation that presented itself. I truly didn't expect Vol…" he sighed, "HIM or Dumbledore to find out until you had chosen to be with me." Harry leaned forward, "Please Sev, I really hadn't meant to go this far, this fast."

Sev shook his head and smirked, "How very Slytherin of you."

Harry grinned, "Why, thank you Severus. I have been receiving some help on that recently."

Sev put his face in his hands shaking his head and groaning, "I don't think I even want to know."

Harry laughed, "You've met."

Sev snorted and sank deeper in the water. He swished his head back and forth wetting his hair and enjoying the tickling sensation it caused floating against his body.

When he sat back up he groaned with the added weight of his new extra long hair.

"If you turn around I'll wash it for you." Harry smiled.

Sev sat quietly between Harry's knees while his hair was attended to. He thought that if he had had to deal with it on his own he would just cut it off.

Once Harry was finished he pulled Sev against his chest. When Sev stiffened Harry loosened his hold, "Tell me to let go and I will."

Sev allowed himself to rest against the younger man, "It… it's okay."

Harry hugged the older man and whispered, "You always have a choice, Sev. I don't want to take that from you."

Sev frowned, "But you did, in Albus' office. How is this different?" he spoke softly as though he expected Harry to be angry.

Harry caressed Sev's chest, "You were hurt and would have fallen then. I did what I did because I was worried about you. I want to take care of you. To keep you safe and make you happy."

Sev nodded, though he still didn't understand why, he let himself to fully relax, letting Harry hold him until his stomach grumbled and Harry's answered loudly.

Harry insisted on drying Sev with a huge heated towel and re-braiding his hair before tucking him into his bed and calling Dobby. The little house elf seemed to take it in stride that Harry was half naked in his teacher's chambers. As he brought Sev's dinner on a floating tray he reminded Harry that he needed to be seen in the great hall to avoid rumors and to eat his own meal.

When the elf was gone Harry disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a short time later fully dressed and carrying a potion. He put it on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do I have to stay until you finish eating to be sure you will take this?"

Sev looked at the vial and recognized it as Dreamless Sleep and a slight smile crept on to his face, just a little upward curve to his lips, "I promise I will take it. Thank you Harry." He blushed and brought his hand to his face even more embarrassed, "I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Harry grinned as he leaned over to lightly brush his lips against Sev's, "Yes. I think it's cute."

Severus was immediately enraged, "CUTE? Why you little…" he sat up straighter and yelped "OUCH!" he proceeded to savagely yank his braid from under his bum.

"Severus Snape does not do CUTE!" He shouted as he sat naked, half tangled in the sheets and holding on to his braided hair, which was now hanging across his chest into his lap.

Harry couldn't help it he giggled, "I'm sorry Sev, how about adorable, sweet, gorgeous, beautiful, lovely, stunning…" With each word Harry placed a light kiss on Sev's face.

Sev growled and was getting ready to scream at the blasted brat to 'get out' when he finally comprehended that he was not being mocked as Harry continued, "exquisite, sexy…"

Sev calmed quickly and said, "Harry?"

The young man shook his head blinking at Sev, "Hairy? No, no, Sev not any more, we fixed that. Now where was I?"

He was stopped by Sev's finger against his lips, "You were being quite the silly Gryffindor." His hand slid around to cup Harry's cheek and he leaned forward to place a shy kiss on the boy's lips, "Good night, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Good night, Sev."

tbc


	3. Plots and Plans

Plots and Plans

By BertaS

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry was late for dinner in the great hall and Hermione kept giving him odd looks and sniffing. Once they got back to the common room she cornered him, "All right what is it? I know you're up to something."

Harry grinned, "Why Hermione you sound like S-nape." He hoped that she didn't detect that he had almost called him Sev.

Her eyes narrowed, "Where did you disappear to after potions class?" she demanded then sniffed at him, "And why do you smell like sandalwood."

Ron looked at her a little odd before he grinned at Harry, "Sure was a mess, he didn't do anything to you did he?"

Harry swallowed, "No he didn't do anything, but, uh, that reminds me. Uh, Ron you kinda have detention, he wants you to bring your toothbrush. He didn't say when though."

"My tooth brush?" Ron whined. The look on his face was priceless.

Hermione snorted, "Oh, honestly Ron, it's not like you can't transfigure a new one. Not that you use it that often anyway and you should probably replace it. How long have you had it? Never mind. I'll write Mum and have her send you one. Harry do you need a new one too?"

Harry tried to look interested as he nodded, "Oh, yeah, sure if she has an extra, by all means send it along. You can borrow Hedwig."

Harry was just getting ready to congratulate himself on distracting her when she nodded, "Okay. Now that that is settled, Harry, what happened after potions class?"

"Hermione I," he shook his head and in a low voice said, "Lets just say 'Cousin IT was de-haired before he had to report for a couple rounds of torture." He then whispered, "And we discovered that that nasty little tattoo doesn't like me hissing at it."

Hermione gasp, "Is he alright?"

Harry nodded, "Should be sleeping. He refused to let Madam. Pomfrey any where near him." He let out a slight chuckle, "I think he hates the hospital wing worse than I do." He paused, "Oh and that little depletion charm of yours, hurts like hell when you put enough power behind it."

Ron's didn't comment as he was still trying to figure a way out of using his own toothbrush.

Harry was a little surprised but pleased to see Severus at breakfast the next morning.

Before Ron had finished half of what he had piled on his plate, Severus stalked up, "Mr. Weasley, your detention will be today, as soon as…" he sneered at the still nearly full plate, "Make that in fifteen minutes in my class room," he smirked, "Bring your tooth brush." He then turned to survey the room; "Those of you who left your things in my class room yesterday may pick them up this afternoon."

Harry held up his hand and flicked his wand, "Accio Ron's tooth brush." As the summoned item whizzed past the professor's head he turned snarling, "Mr. Potter, would you like to join Mr. Weasley in cleaning my class room?"

Harry shrugged, "No, not particularly."

Snape's eyes narrowed and he heard a couple of gasps and a snigger. "Follow me Potter, now."

Harry picked up a piece of toast and sauntered out after the Potions Master.

When they got to the classroom, Sev whirled, "Must you be so insolent in front of everyone?"

Harry chuckled, "They all think I have detention. Although I noticed that you didn't actually assign one."

Sev blinked, and smirked, "So I didn't." he actually chuckled, "Now that I have you at my mercy, which of course I have none." he slid his hands around Harry's waist, "Just what, exactly am I supposed to do with you?"

Harry groaned as he pressed himself against the older man, "Unfortunately we don't have enough time for that. Ron's not that far behind us." He pulled Sev's head down for a heated kiss. Just as they pulled apart there was a knock on the door. They each took two steps back and Sev bellowed, "ENTER."

Ron had eaten as fast as he could and was now feeling about half sick. He was shocked to see both Harry and Snape were red in the face and Harry looked like he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He didn't know what was going on between them but he was sure he was not going to like it. Harry just looked altogether too pleased with himself.

Severus waved his wand levitating Harry's cauldron to the tabletop. A second wave cleaned it. He then pulled a rather beat up book out of his pocket, "We will need to brew a neutralizer before you can safely clean this mess. Mr. Weasley you may levitate the dirty cauldrons to the sink. Mr. Potter," he held out the book, pointing, "I will need these ingredients,"

After about twenty minutes of brewing, Ron, who had finished moving the cauldrons leaned over to Harry and whispered this isn't so bad."

Sev smirked and without taking his eyes off of the potion he was stirring said, "Yet."

Ron swallowed hard and stared at Snape with huge eyes.

Ten minutes later the neutralizer was finished and Snape instructed the boys to fill the spray bottles and to thoroughly wet down any of the spilt potion before touching it. They were lucky in that all of the potions used the same active ingredient.

Ron had started on the cauldrons and Severus was at his desk sorting through the homework scrolls that still needed to be graded.

Harry was spraying the floor, "You should do demonstrations more often, Professor." He commented conversationally.

Sev snorted, "And have a whole class of dunderheads doing nothing?"

Harry sniggered, "Do you realize that you were lecturing the whole time you were brewing?"

Severus looked up, "Was I?"

Harry grinned and nodded, "Very informative, I shouldn't have too much trouble with my report."

Sev just grunted and went back to grading.

Ron couldn't believe this exchange and determined to talk to Harry this evening.

Harry put some things from one of the tables into the backpack hanging on a chair. The things from the other side of that table went in to the backpack that was on the floor Harry sniggered at the now hairy leather that protected the bottom he sprayed it to stop the growth and hissed a cleansing charm at it before setting it on one of the clean tables. He hoped that nothing was ruined and that he got everything in the right packs.

When lunchtime rolled around Severus sent them to the great hall to eat and told Ron that he would be expected back to finish the cleaning directly after the lunch period.

During lunch Harry took out his DA Galleon and tapped it changing the date and time to directly after lunch. Ron looks at him hurt. "Don't look at me that way I just need to let everyone know not to interfere or freak out this evening." He grinned evilly and Ron groaned. Hermione just looked at them suspiciously.

Harry spent several hours speaking with various people about what their parts would be for what he was privately calling 'Operation Detention' but everyone thought it was revenge on Snape for detention this morning.

As Severus made his way toward the great hall for dinner he had a feeling of dread. He just knew that he would not be happy with whatever Harry was planning.

He almost tripped over the small first year that stepped in front of him. He started to snarl and take points when the child with wide eyes held up a package and said, "HarryPottersaidtogiveyouthis Professor." As soon as his hand was on the package the firsty was pelting away down the hall.

Sev shouted after him, "Stop running in the halls. Ten points from Gryffindor."

He looked at the package, pulled out his wand and stepped into a deserted classroom. After ten minutes of detection charms he decided that it should be safe enough to open it. He wondered if the boy had lost his mind when he discovered a small box of chocolates.

Putting it in his pocket to think about later he continued on his way.

As he sat down several flowers appeared in front of him. He drew back and scanned the hall. No one seemed to have noticed until Pomona Sprout walked behind him on her way to her seat just as he was reaching forward tentatively to move them. "Oh, look Severus has a secrete admirer." He turned to glare at her, "Well dear, at least they know to give you something useful as well as beautiful." she patted him on the shoulder.

Minerva grumbled some thing that sounded like, "Thank goodness it isn't roses, he'd a blasted half the table."

They all jumped as a single rosebud of an uncommonly dark color, almost black, appeared.

Sev picked up the new flower with a shaking hand and an odd expression. He scanned the hall again. Harry was standing between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables talking to several people as though nothing was happening. Although something about his posture let Sev know that he was quite aware of what was going on. Several others it seemed had become aware that some thing odd was happening and where staring.

With one more look at the small rose in his hand he jumped up and headed toward the main doors, unconsciously heading straight toward Harry in the process.

As Sev approached, Harry said politely, "Evening Professor, not eating tonight?"

Sev snarled, "Get out of my way, Potter."

As Harry stepped to the side making a rather mocking bow he said, "Pretty flower, is it from any one I know?"

Sev who had taken three steps, whirled glaring, "Detention Potter." He sneered, as he whirled again. Just before he made his escape he heard Harry whine, "What? How long?"

Severus growled, "Forever." over his shoulder as he passed through the doors and out of sight.

Harry sank down on to his seat and mumbled, "Well, that was a bit harsh." He was disappointed that he hadn't even started on The Plan. He forced himself to eat a little then excused himself leaving his friends still eating. He was worried and trying to think what could have caused Severus to react the way he had.

He soon found himself in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, "Hey Sal." He said with a slight bow, "I need to find Professor Snape, with out any one seeing me. Can you tell me where he is?"

Sal hissed at the wall behind him and then appeared to be listening. Harry tried not to listen since he found it a little weird to hear someone call a wall 'My Love.' He very much wanted to have time to sit and talk with Sal at some point. He just hadn't had time what with the war and schoolwork and trying to acquire a love life of his own and now he had to deal with Sev.

Harry's train of thought was broken by Sal saying, "He is in his quarters. However," he grimaced, "you may not wish to go there right now. He's, well… I hate to say he's in a snit, but… he's in a snit. If you know what I mean?"

Harry smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know. And it's my fault. I have to apologize and maybe find out what I did."

Sal gave Harry a scandalized look while clutching his heart, "Oh, Sweet Circe, my own flesh. Son, don't you know, you never admit fault when you don't know what you have done? You would never have survived in my house."

Harry grimaced, "I know _what_ I did. I just don't know why he reacted the way he did. My actions caused him pain, I'm just not sure why." Harry made a pained face. "Can you get me into his quarters? I care about him. I have to fix this." Tears where gathering in his eyes, ready to fall.

Harry smiled rather sickly, as the door appeared, "Thanks Sal." He sniffled.

Sal shook his head; "I can't open it with out his permission. You will need to knock."

Harry rapped sharply and waited he heard a crash and knocked again. From inside he heard Sev's voice; "Damn-it Albus, I said I didn't…" he cut off as he flung open the door and stared at Harry. He straightened and his face became a blank mask. "What do you want?"

Harry didn't move, "To come in and apologize properly. To get on my knees and beg you to forgive me." He sobbed tears sliding unheeded down his face. "I'm not sure why you got so upset, but I'm really sorry."

Severus closed his eyes as he stepped back allowing the boy access to his rooms.

Harry moved to the hearthrug turned to face Sev and sank to his knees. After several deep breaths, he was able to speak in a slightly less hysterical tone, "Severus, I humbly beg your forgiveness. I did not mean to upset you. I know it is my fault you were upset, even if I don't know why."

Sev shook his head, "It is not entirely your fault, you could not have known." He collapsed on the sofa glairing at the fire as the past tried to consume him. He could almost feel the rose switch that Grandfather had always used to punish him.

Harry crawled toward him and lay his head on Sev's knee, "I'm sorry, please tell me that I didn't ruin every thing."

Severus snapped back to the present at Harry's touch. "Oh, Harry," he touched his hair, "Of course you haven't. Why don't you come up here?"

Harry surprised Sev by scrambling on to his lap straddling him. As Sev tentatively wrapped his arms around him, Harry buried his face in the crook of Sev's neck. They stayed that way for a long while, just holding each other.

Severus was usually uncomfortable with physical contact, but this felt good. He didn't feel as though any thing was being taken from him. Eventually Harry pulled back beautiful green eyes shining with a hopeful look, "Am I forgiven, then?"

Sev smirked, "I believe I said it was not your fault." Harry stuck out his lip and looked at Sev soulfully.

Sev chuckled and caressed Harry's cheek, "Alright Mr. Potter, you are forgiven. But…" he held up one long finger shaking it gently under Harry's nose, "No more roses and stop with the puppy eyes."

Harry blinked a couple of times and smiled, "Okay Sev. I really thought you would like it they're all silvery on the inside." Sev's eyes went wide, "It's called a Night Ro…"

The Potions Master exploded, "WHAT?" he bodily lifted Harry off his lap dumping him on the sofa in his effort to kneel at the hearth. When he finally found the charred remains of the rose Harry had to restrain him or he would have burned his hands trying to retrieve what was left of the flower.

"Severus, stop it." Harry ordered sharply.

Severus sat back stricken, "It's gone. Harry? I didn't realize. I…"

Harry placed his fingers on Sev's lips. "It's just a flower. Are you telling me you want roses now?" he grinned.

Severus flopped on the floor sprawling on his back in front of the fire one hand on his forehead the other pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just a flower? Sweet Circe, what am I going to do with him?" He was mumbling, "How can he not know what it is worth, what it can be used for?"

Harry gently slid his hands under Sev's and began massaging his forehead and temples. When Sev let his hands drop to the floor with a groan Harry leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

Grinning Harry moved so that his body covered Sev's still stroking his cheek, "If Circe doesn't have any good ideas," he brushed his lips against Sev's, "I have plenty." He took possession of Sev's lips.

When he pulled back he whispered, "I'll get you a new flower."

Sev shook his head, "They are much too expensive Harry. You shouldn't waste your money on me, I'm not worth it."

Harry sat up straddling the older mans hips. "Don't be so sure of that, Luv. I think you are worth a lot more than any flower. And while I don't know as much as I would like about potions or ingredients, I do know about beauty and how that particular flower looks blooming in the moon light." He stood still straddling the Potions Master but leaning over, "and I know that if you want one, you have to get your arse off the floor and come with me."

Severus sat up slowly eying Harry warily, blushing as he realized that if he didn't scoot back his face would make contact with the bulge in Harry's pants. He was afraid of what Harry might demand as payment for the flower but couldn't say he didn't want one.

Harry watched Sev maneuver away and rise to his feet. He almost wished Sev would take the initiative but some how knew he wouldn't. Harry was aware that if he wanted this relationship to work he had to take the dominate role and that they would need to discuss staging some scenes that Sev could show Voldemort.

Severus followed Harry through the darkness of the garden. He could smell roses, lavender and night blooming jasmine as well as other more rare plants. They came to a small bench and Harry indicated that he should sit, and then moved away for a few minutes.

Sev sat looking around at the shadows. It was odd but he felt perfectly safe in the unknown garden. Harry had led him through the fire to a small house and directly out into the garden without even lighting his wand.

Harry came back and set something on the ground before straddling the bench and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. They sat in silence for a while.

Sev eventually began to fidget, he wasn't used to sitting doing nothing nor was he used to being held. It wasn't unpleasant just unaccustomed. He finally whispered, "Harry, what are we doing?"

Harry pointed to where the moon was inching above the treetops, "The moon will be shining bright and full in a few minutes, and then something special will happen to the roses." He pointed to a shadow that was slowly resolving into a rose bush.

Sev sat wide eyed, transfixed as first the individual buds became visible then as each one opened, they reveal the silver inside, each flower glowing. The bush soon looked like a many-eyed creature staring back at them in the semi-darkness.

They were startled by an orange and gold glowing blur moving incredibly fast around the glowing flowers. Eventually it stopped moving allowing them to identify a tiny bird, about the size of a hummingbird, which neither had ever seen before.

The bird darted between the flowers stopping briefly at each, presumably to feed. Soon it was joined by another bird of the same size, shape and speed, only this one was a pure glowing gold and shown like a miniature sun kissing the flowery moons and dancing with the orange bird.

As they watched they noticed the two birds seemed to be gathering things, small twigs and grasses and carrying them in to the interior of the bush. The gold one found Harry, landed on his head and began to pull at his hair.

Sev chuckled as he absently undid his braid and raked his hand through his hair to dislodge any loose strands. When he held out his hand there were several long hairs hanging from his fingers. The little bird settled briefly and gathered the hairs in her tiny talons. As she took flight again she left four tiny golden feathers in his palm.

Sev was so stunned that he couldn't move. Harry smiled brightly as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and gently wrapped the precious feathers in side and sealed it with his wand.

Harry picked up what Sev now saw was a box and stood holding his hand out to Sev.

Sev only hesitated a moment before taking Harry's hand and standing as well. He had decided that whatever the price he would pay gladly. As far as Sev knew there were only three such bushes in the world and a Golden Snitch had not been seen for at least a two centuries.

tbc

A/N: This is all I have written so far, the wait for the next chapter will be a little longer.


	4. Detention

Hairy Snape By BertaS 2006

Disclaimer: I am just playing. They aren't really mine, pity.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old, which in the wizarding world is an adult.

**Detention – Chapter 4**

As far as Sev knew a Golden Snitch had not been seen for at least a two centuries. Yet he had four feathers from that very bird wrapped in Harry's handkerchief in his pocket.

They were back in Sev's quarters and he had served them tea before he realized that he hadn't gotten his flower.

Harry watched the older man's irritation grow. Thinking that it was just impatience, Harry laid the box on Sev's lap with a smirk.

Sev looked at the smirking young man next to him on the sofa and at the box he recognized as like the ones that his Grandfather had always used to send his thrice be-damned blooms in.

Harry was concerned when Sev didn't open the box and the irritation changed to what appeared to be anger. "Sev, you okay?"

Sev started, looking back and forth between Harry and the box several times, before nodding sharply.

"Then open your present." Harry encouraged with a smile.

Sev's hand shook slightly as he lifted the lid off the box. He inhaled sharply and trembled violently, "Harry? How…? What do…? I'm…" Sev shook his head looking bewildered. He didn't know how to ask what he wanted to know.

Harry smiled, "Let me guess, Slytherins never give anything with out expecting something in return," Harry sat down his tea cup, "and you want to know what I want."

Sev's eyes went wide as he stared at the young man beside him. Harry had stated something that all Slytherins knew but would not speak of so openly.

Harry chuckled as he moved a little closer and tucked a lock of hair behind Sev's ear. "Yes Sev, I do believe there is something I want from you." Harry's fingers trailed down along Sev's jaw, "But I want you to give it because you want to, not because you feel you owe me."

Sev wasn't sure what to do or say, so he just sat looking at Harry with as little expression as he could manage, which is to say he only looked a little confused.

As Harry continued to touch him, tracing up and down the line of his jaw and around the shell of his ear, his thoughts were in a jumble, 'How can I pay for all of these? There's at least a dozen. What could he possibly want? And, how do I give it if I don't know what it is?'

Finally Sev whispered "I… um… Thank you, Harry. But…?" he looked up the confusion now plain on his face.

Harry leaned forward, "Would you like a choice?" he grinned as Sev raised an eyebrow in question. "For each rose, you can either give me a memory…"

Sev drew back with a sneer forming. "…Of my Mother." Harry continued quickly and Sev's expression changed to briefly show his surprise. "Or," Harry's eyes sparkled, "again for each flower you can give me one kiss." Harry paused, "You can, of course, use some of each." He smiled.

Sev blinked several times, looked down at the mass of unopened rose buds, and sighed. He did not believe his kisses worth that much but he was terrified of having anyone rooting around in his memories.

Harry stroked a lock of hair that fell across Sev's face, "You don't have to decide right now." Sev looked up and Harry continued, "We can discuss it tomorrow," he grinned, "during detention."

Sev nodded with a small smile, "You did say you wanted a very long, very publicly assigned detention." He whispered

Harry pouted, "Well, yes, but you didn't even let me enact 'The Plan'. And I'm not sure you can make one **that** long. I mean, you know I graduate in just over two months. "

Sev sat the flowers on the low table beside the tea service and picked up his tea, smirking, "I have no doubt that Minerva will make an appeal on your behalf. She will most likely attempt to get me to forget about it altogether, but will settle for reducing your sentence to just a few days.

Harry thought, "How about you counter that, with a suggestion of only a couple days a week. After all," Harry grinned broadly, "you obviously have better things to do than baby-sit a foolish Gryf." Sev snorted, "And you could schedule it so it doesn't interfere with Quidditch or DAG."

Sev blinked, "Dag?"

Harry laughed, "D.A.G. Defensive Arts Group, we meet in the every Tuesday evening. Quidditch is on Thursday and Saturday."

Sev frowned and murmured, "So if I suggest Monday, Wednesday and Friday after dinner Minerva will think she has won at least a small victory." He smiled slightly, "That should be quite acceptable."

Harry grinned, "Good," he tugged lightly on the lock of hair he had been playing with, "Come 'ere."

Sev was shocked but leaned a little closer.

Harry took the empty cup that Sev was still holding and setting it aside brushed his lips lightly against Sev's, almost, Sev thought, as though he were asking permission. Sev could only think of one way to respond. He leaned closer yet and let his mouth open for Harry to deepen the kiss.

When they drew apart they were both short of breath and Sev registered the fact that Harry was once again straddling his lap. That he had his hands on the boy's bum was a bit different, he hoped that Harry didn't object.

Sev also noticed that in this position Harry actually seemed a little taller than him. Not that Harry was really that much smaller, there was only about five inches between them. This feeling small and vulnerable but completely safe and cared for at the same time was a novel feeling for Sev.

Harry leaned his forehead against Sev's. "I don't want to, but I better get back to Gryffindor tower. Wouldn't do to get caught out after hours."

Sev smirked, "Yes, especially since you already have such a lengthy detention."

Harry laughed as he stood. Unfortunately some of Sev's hair was tangled on his cuff button. Sev yelped at the unexpected pain and brought a hand up to the side of his head glaring accusingly at Harry

"Oh Sev, I'm so sorry." Harry held up his hand scowling at the offending cuff and displaying the long black strands hanging from his button, "I guess it was caught."

Sev's face softened as he ran his hand through his hair scratching briefly to alleviate the pain. "I think it is a bit longer than either of us is used to."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about cutting it." Harry said with a smile.

Sev Shrugged, "I thought about it." He bit his lip and looked down shyly, "But, you seemed to enjoy taking care of it."

Harry lightly stroked Sev's hair running his fingers through it, "That's true." He grinned, "Maybe a trim so you can stop sitting on it."

Sev blushed at that and nodded, "Agreed." He had unintentionally tried to pull his head off several times by sitting on the end of his hair. However, he was unaware that anyone had observed him doing so.

Harry leaned down to once again claim Sev's lips, rendering the older man breathless; "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sev managed to nod and say, "Good night Harry." before the young man got out the door.

Harry had a hard time dodging the questions of his friends the next morning.

During breakfast Hermione had leaned toward Harry and whispered, "Don't shut us out again, Harry. You really don't want another 'Intervention'," she raised her eyebrow as she leaned back and started applying jam to her toast, "Do you?"

No he defiantly did not want that. Last time they had managed to pin him down, witch had involved a petrificus to the back and a half dose of Veritaserum, they had learned his preferences and had embarrassed the hell out of him with their show of support. It was amazing to Harry that the whole of the Wizarding World didn't know that he was gay.

Harry leaned, as close as he could and snarled in her ear, "Don't even think about it I will tell you what I can, when I can." He stood and stalked out to visit Dobby and get something to eat from the kitchen.

Fortunately Hermione had Arithmancy, and then Runes and Ron had Double Divination that morning, so Harry technically had a two free periods and chose to go to the elective Healing class that Madam Pomfrey was offering this term.

He avoided them at lunch time electing to sit with some of the younger DAG students one of whom had ask him a question as soon as he walked into the Great Hall.

Charms class right after lunch had been a little strained and the last class of the day was Transfiguration. Ron and Hermione were giving him meaningful looks but other wise were beginning to act fairly normal.

Professor McGonagall had him stay after. She glared at him for a moment before speaking, "Mr. Potter, you will be glad to hear that your detention will no longer be 'forever'." Harry smiled trying to look like he had gotten away with something, "You needn't look so smug," her lips were very thin and she sighed, "I don't know what you were thinking, antagonizing Professor Snape when he was already in such a mood." Harry's tried for a contrite look as the stern witch continued, "You will report to the Potions classroom, or wherever else Professor Snape wants you, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at eight o'clock for the next six weeks."

Harry attempted to appear appropriately horrified by the amount of time that meant with his supposedly hated professor as he bowed his head and said "Yes Ma'am."

Inside he was happily jumping up and down at the chance to really get to know the man who had stared in the majority of his erotic fantasies since the end of sixth year. Not to mention that Sev would most likely insist that Harry learn as much as possible about anything the man could think of that might be a way to rid the world of Tom Riddle.

When Harry finally entered the dungeon classroom that evening he found Sev hunched over his desk scribbling away, filling the margins of his students' latest efforts with red ink.

Sev was aware of Harry's entrance but as was his habit he ignored it, this usually had the benefit of putting the dunderheads on edge.

However Harry calmly walked around the desk and began caressing the long tail of hair that fell down Sev's back forcing him to look up, Harry bent and claimed Sev's mouth.

Sev was assaulted by conflicting emotions, he didn't know whether to try to pull away, offended by Harry's forwardness or to reach up and pull the brat closer. The kiss was over before he actually made up his mind. At which point he wished he had done the latter.

Harry sighed happily, "I been thinking about that all day." He grinned at Sev's incredulous look as he leaned, almost sitting on the edge of the desk.

Sev snorted, "I sincerely doubt that." He lay down the quill he still had in his hand

Harry laughed, "So what are we doing this evening?"

Sev cleared his throat, "This is supposed to be detention, Mr. Potter." He smirked. He really was expecting Harry to revert to his normal moody teenaged self as he was all last year.

Harry sniggered as he leaned toward Sev, "That's right, and you have been a – very – naughty – Professor." His grin was almost evil.

With an arched eyebrow Sev sneered, "What ever you have in mind Potter, I suggest you forget it."

Harry laughed again, "What? You don't think we need to give you things to show the voyeuristic dork lard? Oh wait," he briefly made a disgusted face, "some one might think I'm talking about my cousin, when I meant Moldyshorts. Oh damn, that could be Dudley too."

"I see." Sev snorted, "So you expect to have me scrubbing cauldrons?"

Harry shook his head as he seated himself carefully straddling Sev's lap, "Oh, I think we can come up with something more fun than that." he smirked leaning forward his mouth next to Sev's ear, "Don't you?" he slid one hand behind Sev's neck and the other was caressing his chest.

Sev wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with his hands, although he had done so last evening, he really didn't think grabbing the boy's arse was appropriate, but then again the way Harry had of almost constantly touching…

The leather thong being removed from his hair freeing it to flow around them both interrupted his thoughts. As Harry began to nibble on his ear and kiss the soft spots on his neck.

With a groan Sev tilted his head giving Harry more room and brought both arms around the smaller man one hand on his bum the other curled up under his arm and over his shoulder pulling him closer as he allowed his head to fall back in to the hand that Harry had tangled in his hair.

Harry shifting closer had two effects the first was their mutual groans of pleasure when their groins made contact. The other was the sharp jerk and creak of protest from the chair.

Both men reacted. Sev flailed trying to catch the edge of the desk to keep them from toppling over. Harry gripping the back of the chair with one hand was casting with the other. He succeeded in casting a cushioning charm at the floor.

The expected crash never came and they held very still for a moment before Harry leaned back very carefully then stood pulling Sev with him.

Harry stared at the rickety thing that by rights should not have been able to support even one of them, let alone their combined weight.

"Okay." Harry let out a long breath, "Lets add, 'get Sev a new chair' to the list."

Sev pushed his hair back, "Yes, I believe that would be prudent." He let out his own sigh, "Especially if you are going to make a habit of sitting on me."

Harry laughed, "I didn't see you objecting earlier."

Sev smirked as he led the way into his office, "What else is on this list of yours?" he ask changing the subject.

"Hum, well, I haven't actually got too much on it at the moment," Harry followed, "I've already checked off 'snog Sev senseless' and 'get detention' so we can spend time together." He grinned, "Of course 'kill Voldy,' and 'eliminate Deatheater threat' are still at the top."

They had reached the corner of the office where Sev fiddled with something that Harry couldn't see and a secret door opened to reveal a small sitting room, merely two wingback chairs and a tea service in a room that might once have been a storage closet. "I do not wish this to come out wrong," he shook his head, "or to be offensive Harry, but," he indicated for Harry to have a seat, "I hardly think that those last two belong on your list at all."

Harry shrugged as he accepted the tea he was offered, "I wish they didn't." Sev noted the look of quiet acceptance, "If more people had it on their list back when he was first rising, we wouldn't be worrying about him now," he gave a little shrug, "but, they wait for a 'hero', someone mentioned in a prophesy, someone with a 'destiny'." Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head waiting for Sev's sneer of contempt.

At the word prophesy Sev had paled, "Prophesy?" he swallowed hard as he dropped to his knees in front of the boy, "Harry?" he gripped Harry's knee. "Are you 'The One' it speaks of?"

Harry sighed and nodded hesitantly raising his head to meet Sev's eyes.

Several emotions raced across Sev's face, fear and remorse being the most prominent, and his mouth worked but no sound came out. The one word that Harry could make out through reading Sev's lips was, "Forgive."

Harry reached out and pulled Sev to him. "It's alright Luv, I already know." He continued to pet him, make shushing noises and saying words of forgiveness and comfort.

That Severus Snape was the one that had overheard the telling of The Prophesy and took it to Voldemort was not hard to deduce. Especially in view of his current almost hysterical need to be forgiven.

Eventually Sev calmed and hung limp against Harry's chest, hiccoughing slightly feeling mortified about crying and profoundly unworthy of the young man's time and attention. But Harry just kept holding him and telling him there was nothing to forgive.

Sev shuddered almost crying again, "You should hate me Harry. You should hate me and want revenge on me." His voice was muffled in Harry's chest as he kept mumbling about all the terrible things he thought Harry should do to him.

Harry soon had enough and moved his hand to Sev's chin gently making him look up, "Your being silly Sev, and I want you to stop." He said firmly.

Sev pulled back looking belligerent, "I am not _silly_. Any normal person would want revenge on the person that killed their parents."

Sev sat back on his feet made a slight choking sound and leaned forward prostrating himself before Harry, much in the same way he did to the Dark Lord. "I am ready, Harry. Go ahead, avenge them."

Harry sighed loudly, watching the man he was beginning to suspect he was in love with, as he debased himself.

"Sev, when you told the Dark Lord what you over heard, did you know who it meant?"

Sev shook his head, "No Master."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "If you could have prevented their deaths, would you have?"

Sev let out a little sob, "Yes Master…" there was a pause while he drew in a great shaky breath, "I tried… no one knew where they were… until that night… when the Fidelius fell… and by then it was too late… I'm so sorry."

"I know Luv." Harry slid off the chair to kneel in front of Sev, "Please look at me Sev." he whispered as he touched the older man's shoulder.

Sev slowly sat up but kept his eyes down. He had no idea what to expect he was sure that any one else would have already cursed or beat if not out right killed him by now. A hand gently caressed his cheek, causing him to look into Harry's face.

"You made a mistake and you are forgiven."

"I don't deserve…"

Harry cut him off gently, "Considering what you just called me Sev, I would think you would not argue." It took Sev a minute to review what he had just said. He looked at Harry with wide eyes, realizing he had just given Harry a great deal of control over him.

Harry smirked, "Actually, this gives me an opening," he pulled Sev to his feet "to discuss a topic I think we should discuss." he pointed his wand at one of the chairs and it expanded to almost the size of a love seat, there wasn't room for it to be any bigger.

"Sit with me?" Harry pulled on Sev's hand as he sat. It was a tight fit but they managed it with only minimal shifting about. They ended up with Sev sitting sideways partially on Harry's lap with Sev's legs hanging across Harry's. Then Harry continued, "What kind of relationship do you want and what do you want to show old Tommy boy?" he lightly caressed Sev's knee and inner thigh.

"I…" Sev shrugged, "I really have no idea Harry. I have never…" he face went red and he looked away biting his lip.

Harry turned red as well, "Oh, um… never?"

Sev snorted, "I am a Deatheater, Harry, we don't indulge in such… The Dark Lord discourages…" he had an irritated look as he flung his arms out, "Why the hell do you think we all dress the way we do?" he plucked at his jacket, "My only rebellion is that I refuse to ever be put in the position of having some one find I haven't washed my unders again."

Harry sniggered and Sev pulled his legs away and started to stand, Harry grabbed him, "Severus?" he pulled the older man back into his seat and scrambled to straddle him, "I was not laughing **at****you**. I was thinking of the face Siri would have made if you had been free balling the day you all took your OWL's." He grinned, "He'd have completely freaked out. You know he would have."

"Yes, I suppose." Sev smirked, "I believe the look on your father's face would have been more interesting." Sev was unconsciously caressing Harry's thighs.

Harry smiled, "I'm sure they both would have been pretty funny." He then blushed, "Just so you know, I don't have a lot of experience myself, a couple of girlfriends and one boy friend, none of which worked out very well." He shrugged one shoulder, "They didn't want 'just Harry' they wanted the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived." He shuddered, "They were disappointed and I just felt used." He leaned against Sev burying his face in Sev's neck.

Sev stroked Harry's back for a moment, "Harry, you ask about our relationship, would you tell me, what is normal and what you think the Dark Lord will be looking for? Since my knowledge in this area is… well… limited."

Harry snorted slightly as he sat back, "I'm not sure I know what 'normal' is." He sighed, "What Voldy wants," he shook his head. "You said he thinks you're mine. The way you stated it would usually imply your submission to my desires. I'm guessing of course, but I would think, he will look for instances where I assert myself, possibly force you to do things you might not be comfortable with." Harry looked down, noticing that his hand had not been idle and Sev's jacket was mostly open. He looked into Sev's eyes, "It's almost impossible to know for sure what he expects. He could be looking for anything from simple sex to Sado-masochism to my learning the Dark Arts."

At the last Sev sucked in his breath. "Harry, you don't really think…?" Sev's hands were clenched in fear on Harry's hips.

Harry shook his head, "We're discussing what he thinks. He already thinks that I'm going dark." He smirked, "I think I would like it very much if you would teach me about the Dark Arts." Sev stiffened and started to shake his head. "Sev, think about how I phrased that, I can't defend against something I don't understand. I want to know the why, not necessarily the how."

Sev relaxed, "Alright, I…" he whispered, "I will do as my Master wishes." It was Harrys turn to stiffen and try to pull away. Sev didn't let go holding on to him, "Harry?" Harry was standing straddling Sev's knees as the older man clung to him.

Looking down to see the look of confusion on Sev's face, Harry relented and sank back on to Sev's lap scooting as close as he could get and growling in Sev's ear, "I want you to do this because it is what you want not because some psychotic megalomaniac wishes it."

Harry pulled back shocked by Sev's chuckled and halfhearted sneer, "I was unaware that you were a psychotic megalomaniac, Harry…" the sneer faded, "Um… Master?"

Harry's mouth opened and shut a couple times before he let out a week laugh, "I'm not sure I like you calling me that." and leaned in to capture Sev's mouth in a soft kiss. He had not corrected Sev when he call him that earlier and although he knew that he would have the dominant role Harry was not sure he was entirely comfortable with this level of dominance.

Shortly after that a soft chime sounded and Sev's groan had nothing to do with Harry, who was nibbling on his neck and grinding their erections together. Harry lifted his head from Sev's neck, "What is that Luv?"

Sev stroked Harry's back as he turned to look at the wall by the door, "The wards on the Slytherin common room, it would appear there is a fight in progress. With your permission I will see to the problem, it may take a while."

Harry hadn't noticed the clock beside the door that now read, 'Large Fight'.

Harry rose from Sev's lap reluctantly; "I'll see you in class tomorrow then." He caressed Sev's cheek and kissed him lightly before slipping out the door and heading to Gryffindor tower. He felt sorry for the Slytherins if Sev was even half as frustrated as he was.

A/N: Thanks to all those who review, all comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.

12


	5. Trust

Hairy Snape By BertaS 2006

Disclaimer: I am just playing. They aren't really mine, pity.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the wizarding world is an adult.

**Trust – Chp. 5**

The next morning Sev had quite a fright, as for the second night Harry had forgotten to braid his hair. He was afraid he was going to have to send for Harry to come fix it.

By the time he got it brushed out and tied in a tail, he was late for class and had missed breakfast completely, all this on top of having been up over half the night trying to restore some semblance of order to his house. The fight that had taken place in the Slytherin common room had involved nearly every one in the house and had apparently been started because **someone** decided to play a practical joke.

So as Sev stomped toward his classroom he could, if any one had been close enough, be heard muttering, "Stupid Rubber Chickens. Idiotic Canary Creams. Brainless Dunderheads."

Harry had not failed to notice Sev's absence and was a little concerned but for the most part his morning went by quietly with only a few seemingly innocuous questions from Hermione as she tried to puzzle out just what Harry was up to.

Harry finally saw Sev after lunch in potions class. When Sev entered the room Harry was not the only one to realize that their professor was in an amazingly foul mood.

By the end of class five students had detention with Filch and Sev had taken a phenomenal amount of points from all the houses including his own.

Harry whispered to Hermione to go ahead and took his time gathering his things. When he was the only one left he flicked his wand at the door locking it and strode up to the front where Sev sat glaring at what he was reading and ignoring everything around him. Harry grabbed him roughly and claimed his lips in the most demanding kiss Sev had ever experienced.

When he pulled back he forced Sev to look him in the eye, "I failed to see you at breakfast or lunch. Why have you not eaten anything today?"

Sev was still breathing hard and was somewhat dazed by Harry actions, "I… I had to fix my hair it took forever. I didn't have time to eat. And I'm behind on my grading and…"

He trailed off as Harry growled, "And you are taking it out on your students." Harry took a deep breath and in a calmer voice asked, "Why didn't you call a house elf for something to eat?"

Sev's head went down, and he whispered, "I didn't think of that, I don't own any. I didn't grow up with elves."

Harry's hand moved to lift Sev's head by the chin, "Neither did nor do I." He turned his head and spoke to the air, "Dobby, could you come here please?"

Harry didn't so much as get to the word come and the oddly dressed little elf that Sev recognized as the one that had served him dinner the other day had appeared and was bowing and babbling as soon as Harry stopped speaking.

"Oh Harry Potter Sir calls Dobby. Dobby is so happy to be helping Harry Potter Sir. Whats can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter Sir?"

With one hand on Sev's knee for balance, Harry squatted down to be on eye level with the small being, "Thank you Dobby for being so prompt." Sev could see the elf bouncing in place at the praise and was curious, he was wearing clothes and was obviously free but he also appeared to be the happiest elf Sev had ever seen.

Harry continued, "Well Dobby, Professor Snape here has been so busy today that he hasn't had time to eat…"

Dobby's eyes went wide and he looked up at Sev rather fearfully and leaned toward Harry and whispered quite loudly, "Oh no, I is getting P'Fessor Snape something to eat before him is getting cranky."

Harry smirked as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sev's eyes narrow and his lip curl, "Thank you Dobby, I think a sandwich, some fruit and a nice pot of tea," he glanced at Sev, "Perhaps something with chamomile?"

Sev nodded and Dobby popped away only to return seconds later with Sev's meal saying, "Yous is calling Dobby if yous is needing anything P'Fessor Snape Sir." He then popped away leaving Harry and Sev alone.

Sev immediately started eating having not realized how hungry he was until the food was in front of him. Sev managed to ask what class Harry had next despite the mouth full of food which resulted in Harry swearing, "Oh bugger, I'm late for Herbology." and sloppily aiming a quick kiss that landed at the corner of Sev's mouth then dashing for the door only to run into Sev's next class.

They were in two groups divided by house, Slytherin and Gryffindor, and were all waiting rather impatiently. Harry pulled the door to but not closed and surveyed the nervous second years. "Okay guys, he has food now so he most likely won't try to bite any one else's head off." Harry rubbed at his neck and grinned. Several of the kids smirked or giggled. As he opened the door he spoke in a loud stage whisper and waved them in, "Just be real quiet and work on what ever he puts on the board."

Sev grunted his mouth still full and flicked his wand at the board, which erased itself and the chalk started writing out new instructions.

The rest of Harry's day flew by although he did end up with an extra report for Professor Sprout to make up for being late.

Just before curfew Harry nipped in to Sev's office. He encouraged Sev to continue with his grading and quickly brushed out and braided Sev's hair before kissing and nibbling on his ear and neck, quietly promising, "I'll wash it for you tomorrow." before slipping out to return to his dorm.

Later, when she got her essay back Hermione would find some of the comments completely unreadable.

The next evening when Harry got to the potions classroom Sev directed him down the hall to where Harry had taken him through the wall, insisting that Harry show him how it worked. After Harry spoke the password in Parseltongue, Sev understood that it was not a short-cut that just anyone could use.

Harry greeted the man in green and once again asked to be let into Sev's rooms. They held a short conversation in Parseltongue and the door opened. Sal said, "Professor Snape, you do know that the only painting in your quarters is a distinctly hostile environment. Do you not?"

Sev just sniggered as he closed the door.

Harry looked around the room having not paid a lot of attention before. It was a large room the bed at one end behind a large Victorian screen with a slightly oriental flair. The couch, low table and single wingback chair grouped just to the side of the fire place and a desk in the opposite corner made the room feel lived in, and while there where two book cases they were, surprisingly, not packed with books but had curiosities and mementoes on them.

The painting was over the fire and Harry had to admit he would not want to be in that painting, it looked like a scene from 'The Tempest' with the sea raging against the craggy out crops and cliffs.

"That's not nice Sev, you really out to have more respect for such an historic figure." Harry chided gently.

Sev snorted, "If he really wants to see me, he can visit my office. There is a perfectly lovely portrait in there."

Harry shook his head, "That thing is ghastly, it a bunch of trolls in the middle of a battle."

Sev smirked as he stepped closer to Harry, "At least we won't be disturbed nor will there be rampant rumors because a portrait saw or heard something they should not have."

Harry said, "Well, yes I guess there is that." He slid his arms around Sev and pulled him close. "But personally I wouldn't want to piss off some one that can talk of Hogwarts, Sal may be dead but he still has power."

Sev rolled his eyes, "How do you know we can trust him? He speaks Parseltongue, which is…"

Sev cut off and his eyes went wide when he noticed the hurt and angry look on Harry's face as Harry abruptly released his hold and stepped back.

Sev swallowed hard, "Which… which is… sometimes… Oh hell, no matter how I say that now it going to sound like I don't trust you, when I do. Trust you I mean. I didn't mean it the way it came out, please Harry, I apologize…" he had looked Harry in the eye to this point, "I… I'm sorry." He now seemed to find the toes of his boots extremely fascinating.

"It's alright Sev," Harry looked down too, "I think I know what you mean. There are quite a few bad guys throughout history that could speak to snakes. But I know that Sal would never do anything to hurt the school. He loves her. It's really kind of embarrassing when he talks to her."

"I trust your judgment Harry." Sev's expression was a little comical as he laid his hand on Harry's chest. "I do not believe I am capable of, 'Puppy Eyes', shall I assume I am forgiven?"

Harry nodded and pulled Sev close again whispering, "Forgiven." He then lifted his smiling face and pulled the taller man's head down.

The range of emotions Harry could convey with his kisses astounded Sev. This one was soft, caring and seemed to promise something more. Not like the one yesterday in his classroom. That one was threatening, almost violent, as if it were a punishment. Not that Sev really objected if he were to be punished he much preferred Harry's way to that of the Dark Lord.

When they pulled apart Harry was still smiling, "Did you have anything planed for this evening Luv?"

Sev shook his head and shrugged, "I was thinking about borrowing Albus' pensive but I have decided… He took a deep breath, "that is, if you want, I can teach you Legimancy?"

Harry stroked Sev's back, "Are you sure? I know I don't like people in my head. I don't want you to feel you have to let me in like that."

Sev smiled slightly, "I know. I am certain, I trust you." He led Harry to the sofa and they sat each with one leg curled so they faced each other their knees nearly touching. "You know the incantation?" at Harry's nod Sev continued, "I find that it helps to state what you are looking for, at least to your self." Sev then closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before opening them again and saying, "I am ready."

Harry was nervous as he drew his wand and held it loosely. With his other hand he reached up and caressed Sev's cheek, "I am looking for memories of my mother, Lily Evans." He then hissed very softly. The noise was so soft that Sev barely heard it and several memories almost like snapshots flashed through Sev's mind before he realized what Harry had done.

It was really quite ingenious. Very few would even notice the soft hiss that was the Legimens spell in Parseltongue.

When he did realize, Sev smiled, it would seem that Harry was something of a natural Legimens but then Sev knew that from their Occlumency lessons two years ago. Sev then intentionally brought up one of the memories that he wanted to share.

In the memory they walked into the Great Hall and felt anew the awe of seeing it for the first time. Little Severus was at the tail end of the queue, already wary of allowing anyone at his back.

Harry knew that Sev was showing him this particular memory but was surprised that it included so much detail and was the whole sorting. It included all of them not just Lily, but the Marauders and several others that he was not expecting like Narcissa Black, Rastaban Lestrange, Frank Longbottom and a beautiful little girl with pigtails and a huge grin names Alice Kindlewood.

Harry was able to look around at the older children as well and recognized a few, at the Slytherin table their heads together sat Lucius Malfoy with the Head Boy badge, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange, close to them sat Crabbe and Goyle.

There was a vivacious redhead that appeared to be a sixth or seventh year and looked like Ginny's twin she had to be Molly. There were several other red heads at the Gryffindor table that were obviously Weasleys.

As the memory faded Harry closed his eyes, when he opened them again he found Sev blinking at him. "You okay Sev?"

Sev nodded, "Uh-hum. Don't you, um… don't you want to look at the rest?"

Harry grinned and shook his head as he leaned forward, "It's getting late and I promised to wash your hair." Sev found himself pushed back and Harry lying on top of him. Harry nuzzled Sev's neck and ear before finding his mouth and possessing it. His hands roaming freely over Sev's body as his tongue thrust in to the warm cavern mimicking something else he wanted to do.

Sev's whimper caused him to pause and assess what he was doing and he realized that he was thrusting with his hips against Sev. He moved slightly to bring their cocks against each other causing Sev to whimper again. When he pulled back to look at Sev he saw fear etched on his face although his eyes were closed.

Harry brought his hand up caressing Sev's cheek and smoothing his hair, "What is it Luv? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

Sev shook his head but didn't open his eyes or speak.

Harry groaned as he eased himself back away from Sev, "Severus, damn it open your eyes and tell me what I'm doing to frighten you."

Sev's eyes popped open and Harry could feel him shaking, "I… I'm fine… It's okay…"

Harry pulled back a little further frowning, "No, you're not, you're shaking like a leaf. Please Luv," he leaned in for a soft kiss, "Please tell me."

Sev had been trying to get his mask in place but it suddenly crumbled, "Oh Harry, I know what you want and I won't stop you but I…" he turned his head away as a single tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and he whispered, "I've seen what happens… on raids… sometimes… things get out of control… and… and…"

Harry was horrified, "Oh Baby. No." he slid off Sev and the sofa to kneel on the floor and cradle Sev's head to his shoulder, "No. Not like that." he kissed the top of Sev's head almost in tears himself. "Not… No."

Sev was confused, "But…"

Harry was suddenly holding his head in both hands looking him in the eye, "Gods Sev, I want you so bad it hurts, but I will not rape you. I won't take what you are not willing to give. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Sev swallowed hard and nodded sharply before slipping off the sofa practically into Harry's lap and clung to the younger man. When they finally pulled away from each other Sev took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so melodramatic."

Harry smirked mischievously, "Severus Snape, drama queen, who'd a thought?"

Sev's jaw dropped and he just stared at Harry like the younger man had lost his mind.

Harry brought his hand up, "Probably should close this," he traced Sev's bottom lip, "before I get the idea to put some thing in there." His grin had turned rather wicked.

Sev snapped his mouth shut before he realized just what Harry was thinking then turned red when Harry winced slightly at the sound of his teeth coming together.

Sev leaned forward to tentatively press his lips to Harry's. Though he had initiated the kiss Sev was quick to surrender control when Harry's tongue snaked out to request admittance. The soft chiming of the clock, proclaiming curfew interrupted their snogfest.

"Damn" Harry whispered, "How'd it get so late?"

Sev smirked, and sneered, "Since when has curfew ever mattered when you are in detention with me Mr. Potter?"

Harry chuckled, that sneer used to terrify him but was so much less effective from someone laying on the floor half under you and who you had just been snogging, "Of course my dear Professor Snape, but let us not forget who's in charge here."

Sev stared at him a moment before one corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile and he shrugged. As one of his hands slid up and down Harry's side he purred, "What are you orders Master?"

It was Harry's turn to stare, thinking, 'Alright, he wants to play, we'll play.' He then grinned as he sat up, "Well if you remember, I did promise to wash your hair. Do you prefer the tub or the shower?"

Sev also sat up, ducking his head, "You don't have to. It's okay."

Harry snorted as he stood, "It needs washed. Now get naked and in the shower."

"But…" Sev sat there shocked. He had thought Harry would tell him to stop calling him that.

Harry pulled Sev to his feet, "Come on Sev, I want to do this. Let me take care of you. You know I trust you and you just proved beyond any doubt that you trust me. I promise that I wont do anything but wash you, then you can wash me."

Harry looked down a second; "It may be something to show Tommy, much as the thought of allowing him into our… private play time irks me."

Sev stood thinking a minute then nodded. He wasn't any happier than Harry but he knew he could select certain scenes and fragments of memory to show that would look a lot worse than they were. He repeated what he had said earlier, "What are you orders Master?"

Harry was leaning on the arm of the chair, "I want you to go in the bathroom, start the shower, make it hot, and strip. I'll be in, in a minute."

Sev nodded, "Yes, Master." He hesitated then turned on his heel and did as instructed. When Harry stepped into the room it was already filling with steam. Sev was just lowering his pants and jumped slightly. He quickly stepped out of them and dropped to his knees head down just as he would for the Dark Lord. He had looked at Harry only long enough to note that he had disrobed down to his boxers.

Harry frowned knowing that this was what Voldemort required but that didn't mean he wanted Sev to do that for him or anyone else. "Did I tell you to do that, Luv?"

Sev almost stopped breathing he was already doing some thing wrong, "No Master." He whispered. His breathing began again heavy and ragged as he braced himself for the punishment he knew was coming.

"Then why are you doing it?" Harry questioned softly.

Sev blinked, that was a very good question, "I… I do not know." He sat up resting his bum on his feet and glanced at Harry. He unconsciously spread his knees apart and rested his hands on his thighs.

Harry's heart gave an extra thump, and he purred, "That's much better, Luv. Sit up straight, show me what you have."

Sev blinked and glancing down he realized how much on display this position put him. He started to move has hands to cover himself as he felt the heat of the blood rushing to his face.

"Don't you dare, hide yourself from my view." Harry's voice threatened pain.

Sev froze for a moment once again bracing for the expected blow or curse, when it did not come he moved his hands to a more comfortable place on his thighs and straightened his spine before forcing his breathing to calm and the blush to recede.

Harry watched as Sev fought himself into a more calm state of acceptance.

"Now, the only other thing you need to do, is look up, so I can see those beautiful eye of yours."

Sev's eyes slowly rose to meet Harry's only to find him smiling. Harry nodded, dropped a kiss on Sev's forehead and stepped behind him. Sev took a deep breath but otherwise allowed none of the fear he was feeling to show. He sighed in relief when he recognized the feel of his hair being released from the tight braid in was in.

When Harry was done he stepped back, "Okay, into the shower."

Sev rose gracefully to his feet but hesitated before actually getting in the shower, "Um… Harry?" He waited for Harry to nod, "May I adjust the water to slightly less than scalding?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes Sev, what ever temperature makes you happy."

Harry quickly joined Sev in the shower and had lathered and rinsed Sev's hair. He began to wash the rest of Sev's body allowing his fingers to memorize each detail before dropping the flannel, picking up a clean one and handing it to Sev, "Your turn, Luv."

Sev took the flannel and tried to mimic what Harry had done while washing him, sliding his fingers across Harry's soapy back, chest and stomach before kneeling to wash his legs and feet. The last area to be washed was one that Harry had not touched on Sev.

Sev was a little unsure and looked up, the flannel still against Harry's thigh. Harry was standing one hand braced against the wall, eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face.

Biting his lip Sev slid the cloth around the inside of Harry's leg and up to cup his balls very gently washing them and the area around them before moving to the hard shaft. He was quite pleased with the groan Harry let out as he moved his cloth-covered hand up and down the hard flesh.

"Sev?" Harry's eyes were now open and he motioned for Sev to stand. When Sev was standing Harry took his hips and guided him close then removed the flannel and repositioned Sev's hand to hold both of them and with his own hand guiding Sev's motions they were both soon panting and groaning as they thrust against each other.

Sev suddenly threw his head back with an inarticulate cry of pleasure as his seed spilled from him.

Harry hearing the cry and feeling Sev shudder pulled him closer as his own orgasm hit him.

They stood just holding each other for a long time until the hot water ran out and they became aware of the chill water still sluicing over them. They shivered as they rinsed each other off, then drying and casting warming charms on each other.

Harry cast a cleaning charm on his clothes before slipping them on. As he was button his shirt Harry turned to see Sev, his shirt still unbuttoned was laying his outer clothes on the bed.

Frowning, "You aren't planning to put all that on are you?" Harry gestured at the jacket, cravat and teaching robes that were on the bed.

Sev shrugged, "It is my night for mid-night patrol." He looked at the clock. "I will escort you to your dorm and proceed with my duties."

Harry sighed, "Oh," he thought Sev looked tired and thought he should go to bed but he said, "Let me help then."

Sev was sure that he could have dressed in half the time as he did with Harry's so called help. He complained loudly but it didn't have the same venom as it used to.

When they were nearly to the entrance to Gryffindor, Harry pulled Sev into a dark alcove drawing him close and kissing him possessively, when Harry ended the kiss he caressed Sev's cheek, "Goodnight, Luv." Then he was gone, running down the hall toward his dorm.

Sev leaned against the wall smiling and thinking, 'I really ought to take points off for running in the hall. Then again I could give points for washing my hair… OH, Damn, that brat didn't braid it again.' With that thought Sev stalked down the hall robe and hair billowing around him.

A/N Hope you all like this. Posting will be irregular, just whenever I get time to write. Any suggestions, questions or comments of a constructive nature are welcomed. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows… mmm… s'mores. ;b

BertaS

PS In the wizarding world Rubber Chickens act like live chickens. Up to and including cackling or crowing and laying rubber eggs. :)


	6. What's Wrong with Me?

Hairy SnapeBy BertaS 2006

Disclaimer: If I owned them I would have more time to write.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

**What's Wrong With Me? – Chapter. 6**

When Harry caught sight of Sev the next morning, he slapped himself on the forehead. Ron and Hermione both looked at him with concern, afraid that Voldemort was once again attacking him through his scar.

He shook his head, "I forgot something. Go ahead I shouldn't be long." And he dashed off down a hall and through a hidden passageway. When he came out he looked both ways and slipped into an unused room, peeking out through the door. He didn't have to wait long.

When Sev came into the corridor that led to the teachers' entrance to the great hall, he was surprised to see Harry motioning him into one of the rooms. He hesitated looking around before slipping into the room, his eyebrow raised and a sneer on his face. "What is it Mr. Potter? Can you not leave me be until our scheduled rendezvous?"

Harry smirked and simply said, "No." as he slid his arm around Sev's waist.

Sev just glared.

Harry reached up and stroked Sev's hair, which was in a very messy and lopsided braid, "I forgot again didn't I?"

Sev snorted he very much wanted to make a snide sarcastic remark but wound up sighing and looking away, "I suppose that I neglected to request your assistance."

"You shouldn't have to ask. I said I'd take care of you." Harry said softly, "Come here, sit down." He motioned to one of the chairs in the room.

Sev did as Harry ordered thinking that he must be under some kind of mind control since he couldn't seem to argue with the brat or disobey his direct order.

Harry handed Sev a piece of parchment, "Can you transfigure this into a comb or brush?"

By the time Harry had Sev's hair unbound Sev had managed to make the parchment look like a comb but it was still paper and Sev was scowling at the thing as though it was intentionally defying him.

Harry leaned over Sev's shoulder, "Problem, Luv?"

Sev snorted, "I don't like to admit it but," he sighed, "I am not much better at Transfiguration than Longbottom is at Potions."

"Oh, let me help." Harry leaned a little further sliding his hand down Sev's arm to hold his wand hand, his lips were right next to Sev's ear which he nuzzled as he whispered, "Try it again, and make sure you picture exactly what you want the comb to look like." And moving Sev's hand to make the proper motions, "One, two, three, and…"

Sev said the incantation and to his surprise the origami comb changed into a wide toothed ivory comb with a hint of engraved ivy leaves on the back edge and he smiled at his accomplishment

Harry kissed Sev's temple as he picked up the comb, "See, that wasn't so hard." He praised and quickly had Sev's hair in a proper braid instead of the misshapen mess it had been. He then slid his arms around and placed the comb in one of Sev's inner pockets before proceeding to caress his chest and to kiss and nibble on his ear and neck.

Sev leaned back against the strong body behind him tilting his head to allow Harry greater access. He was completely amazed at the way Harry could make him feel with just a few simple touches.

When Harry slid his hand into Sev's pants to stroke the already hard shaft Sev groaned softly. As Harry continued, Sev bit his lip to keep himself from calling out, since he didn't think the door was locked let alone warded with any kind of silencing charm.

Harry smiled as Sev shuddered and in spite of his attempts to be quiet he shouted quite loudly. Harry turned Sev's head and kissed him deeply stealing what little breath he had left.

As Harry finally let him breath and withdrew his hand from Sev's pants, Sev glanced down and couldn't contain a noise of dismay.

"What is it Luv." Harry asked concerned.

Sev glanced up at him then looked back down mumbling, "I have to go change. I… I've made a mess." He hunched over a little as though he expected Harry to be disgusted with him.

Harry looked at Sev, the man had obviously not realized that most of the 'mess' was in Harry's hand and not on Sev's clothes. He smirked where Sev couldn't see before wrapping his arms tighter around Sev.

Harry waved one hand and hissed in Sev's ear startling him into turning in an attempt to stare at the man that was still standing behind him unaware of his clothes cleaning and straightening themselves. He couldn't help that Parseltongue actually scared the hell out of him, even though when Harry spoke it was soft, even sexy, just an acknowledgement that the snake was there, much less strident and hateful than the Dark Lord who was a snake poised on the verge of striking.

Harry opened his hand a little more, "You did make a bit of a mess. Maybe you should clean it up." He moved his hand into Sev's line of sight.

Sev stared at the semen covered palm and fingers in confusion. There was something about Harry's request that he wasn't understanding, why hadn't he just spelled it away. He decided that, that would probably be the best way to deal with his own state of disarray.

Harry nuzzled his neck again before repeating himself, "Clean it up Luv." He nudged Sev's cheek with his nose, "Use your tongue. Lick it off for me."

"But… Harry?" Sev was not sure anyone would willingly do this.

Harry brought his hand to his own mouth and smiling he licked a large drop from his thumb. He made a show of swallowing, "Yummy. Your turn Luv, at least taste it."

Sev gently took hold of Harry's wrist and tentatively licked his palm all the while maintaining eye contact. After the first few licks he decided that the taste was not too bad, he had after all tasted much worse things.

His eyes were closed by the time he finished sucking the last traces of himself from Harry's fingers. They were both startled by the bell that indicated that there was only twenty minutes to get to class and the food would all be cleared away within fifteen minutes.

Harry kissed Sev hard once more before pushing him out the door with the order to, "Go eat." Sev of course did as order, checking his clothes to find that the hissing must have been Harry doing a spell to put his clothes back in order.

Sev was going through the door to the great hall when Harry noticed the mark he had left on Sev's neck just above the collar and realized he had gotten a bit carried away.

Harry arrived in the great hall in time to grab a slice of toast and a couple pieces of bacon before having to run to class with Hermione and Ron who had waited for him. He would have a rather uncomfortable day with the unrelieved pressure in his jeans.

Sev was having trouble of his own although he was unaware of it. His 'Greasy Git' persona was in danger, a lot of people where noticing how much nicer his hair was looking and that he seemed to be smirking in a very pleased almost happy manor. Not to mention the love bite he was sporting.

About halfway through lunch Minerva McGonagall caught sight of the mark on Sev's neck and drug him off to her office for a 'chat'.

Sev was quite astonished at Minerva's behavior, the woman hissed and spit like an angry cat, her brogue gaining in strength the longer she went.

"Severus Snape wha' ha' got'n in ta ye. Wha' kin'a example are ye? Tis a disgrace I tell ye." She gestured at him continuing to rant but he was getting lost only understanding about half of what she was saying.

He really didn't know what she was so upset about. When she had started he had checked himself over even though he knew every thing to be in order, his clothes were neat and clean. He hadn't noticed Harry casting it at the time but Harry's cleaning charm left a light pine scent, that he found quite pleasant, his hair was clean and in a perfect braid falling just past his waist, completely proper for his status as the head of his family. The only reason for keeping it short had been convenience.

When she become totally unintelligible he decided that she had ranted long enough and in his most sincere voice, which he knew from experience, would irritate her, "Minerva, I fail to understand just what I have done to incur such wrath, let alone such an assault on the English language. Could you be a bit more specific than…" he mimicked her previous hand motion.

Her jaw snapped shut and he had to fight the smirk as she glared and her pursed her lips nearly disappeared as she silently conjured a large mirror and pointed at the bright purple spot on his neck.

The grin that developed on his face as he inspected the large love bite that Harry had given him this morning was enough to infuriate his colleague. He did manage to escape from her office without getting hexed but it was a close thing. He would probably have to avoid her for a few days.

Sev did absolutely nothing to hide the mark Harry had given him as he went about the rest of his day, holding his head high and wearing what looked suspiciously like a smile, looking even more smug if that were possible.

The rumor mill was working overtime that day and by dinnertime there were many different stories flying back and forth. Those that sat Potions first thing that day had been consulted and it was confirmed that the bite had been there all day. Note was also taken of all the recent meals that the man had missed. The consensus was that he had a new lover stashed somewhere in or near the castle and he was getting lucky on a regular bases.

Harry on hearing some of the rumors was worried that Sev would be angry and blame him for all the talk. Although he found some of the stories highly amusing it was hard not to correct people that Snape had not actually gotten laid, not yet anyway.

During that day and the next, Harry and Sev had only a few minutes alone but it had been enough to decide to slip away for the weekend. Sev had informed the Headmaster of the need to relax their guard and plan just how they were going to deal with certain things, such as the current rumors.

Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was starting special training with Snape and that he would be having lots of detentions with the man and that they would occasionally be disappearing for extended periods at a time. The Quidditch team was simply told by Ron on Saturday that Harry was not available.

Hermione didn't really buy this and ask for more information or a confirmation of any of the rumors. Harry just smirked told her that he could neither confirm nor deny anything. When he left the common room on Friday she was still fuming at his refusal to talk to her about what was going on.

When Harry knocked on Sev's door and identified himself, Sev waved his hand to open the door. Harry was a bit surprised to find Sev with his back to the door looking out the window. He seemed to be brooding about something.

Harry closed the door before approaching cautiously and asking, "Alright there, Luv?"

"I am unsure." Sev shrugged as he turned and leaned against the window sill, "I have been casting revealing spells and attempting to do self diagnostics since last night." He turned, "What have you done to me… to make me to behave this way? I know that it is not due to a potion."

Harry shook his head not really sure why Sev thought there was something wrong with him, yes he was being more accepting than Harry had thought he would be but Harry thought it was just because Sev was a natural sub. "If you are asking if I have cast a spell on you or something, then, no, I haven't." He lifted his hand to caress Sev's cheek, "All I've done is care."

Sev sighed as he unconsciously leaned into Harry's touch. There had certainly been precious few that had ever truly cared for him. Harry knew he was still not really satisfied but decided to let it go for now.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked softly. "We can continue this conversation when we get where we're going."

Sev nodded, "Yes, thank you Harry." and picked up the haversack that was on the couch and allowed Harry to lead him through the fire.

When they reached their destination Sev recognized it as the place they had come for his flowers. This time Harry turned on the lights, Sev was surprised that they were electrical but didn't say anything. He looked around curiously they were in a warm friendly room with several shelves on the wall opposite the hearth, French style doors on the right let out in to the garden and an open door into a hallway to the left. The furniture was eclectic, nothing matched but it all seemed to work together anyway.

"Harry, where are we?" he had the oddest feeling of having forgotten something important.

Harry grinned, "My home."

Sev looked startled, glancing around again noticing the muggle lamp and some other electronic things. "Should I expect to meet your muggle family?"

It was Harry's turn to look startled, "Only if you insist and it won't be here, you'd have to go to Little Whining." Harry shuddered, "I can give you directions to their house, but I won't ever go back there."

"Oh." Sev was really confused now.

Harry stepped closer and lay his hand on Sev's chest, "Listen closely Sev. 'Harry Potter's home is at Number Seven Griffin Way, Godric's Hallow.' Do you understand?"

Sev shivered, blinked twice and relaxed as the odd feeling vanished. "You had the house and Fidelius rebuilt?"

"Not exactly, come, sit with me." He led Sev to the sofa, "I had a new house build on the site of the old. And it took some research, but I had Hermione to help with that," he grinned, "I cast a new Fidelius with myself as the secret keeper."

"If the house is under the Fidelius, how did you bring me here with out telling me?" Sev was still confused.

Harry chuckled, "The charm doesn't actually hide me or the house. It only hides the fact that I live here. So far the only problem I've had was coming up with a fake name for the pizza delivery guy."

"But, I thought you lived with your family." Sev knew that Harry had not had the ideal life he had once assumed, but he didn't understand how his family was allowing this.

Harry snorted and shook his head, "The Dursley's kicked me out on my seventeenth birthday," he smirked, "it was the best birthday present they ever gave me."

"They… But… does Albus know?" Sev was afraid that Harry was in danger here.

Harry shook his head, "No and I don't intend to tell him. As long as people aren't looking for me in unusual places, I'm safe. That's part of what kept me… 'safe' with my relatives. I also have a disguise I wear when I go out here. It's pretty safe. We can even go out for dinner tomorrow."

Sev shook he head, "I am not sure that would be a good idea Harry, what if some one recognizes one of us?"

Harry laughed, "Between your new look and my disguise and the well known fact that Harry Potter and Severus Snape hate each other." he grinned and leaned toward Sev, "Why on Earth would anyone suspect that we are out on a date, hmmm?"

The corner of Sev's mouth curled up and he sneered, "I don't recall being asked on a date." He snorted at the look on Harry's face, "But I almost have to concede that it is unlikely that anyone would connect us with two men on a date. There is also the fact that most people would not expect to see either of us anywhere other than Hogwarts or possibly Hogsmeade." He thought a minute, "I don't know weather or not I would be comfortable enough to go out but will do so if you insist."

Harry caressed Sev's cheek smirking, "I expected you to fight that a lot harder."

"I told you there is something not right," he frowned, "however I can find nothing wrong." He leaned against Harry unaware that he was seeking comfort.

Harry frowned as well and bit his lip as he strokes Sev's back, "Will you allow me to run a comprehensive diagnostic?"

As Harry stood and urged Sev to stretch out on the couch, Sev shrugged, closed his eyes and whispered, "It is frightening, but I do not think I could stop you… even if I wanted to."

Harry leaned over and dropped a kiss on the man's forehead, "Don't worry Luv. I told you before that if you allow it I will take care of you." he whispered before getting a pad of paper and a pen he then waved his wand over Sev and tapped the pen.

Harry watched as, starting with the diagnostic spell that Harry had just cast and going backwards, the pen wrote out every spell that Sev had been hit with recently.

Sev was watching as Harry's face grew angry and wondered what was wrong. He forced himself to lie still since if he moved too much the diagnostic would stop and they needed to go back at least a month to be sure.

Harry was disturbed by the sheer number of spells that Sev had experienced. He was unaware of his face growing hard and his brows drawing together. At the sixth repetition of the Cruciatus curse he growled out a swear word causing Sev to jump which broke the spell and the pen fell mid-word.

"I'm sorry." Sev whispered as he started to draw into himself. He didn't know why it hurt so much to think that Harry was angry with him.

Sev's reaction surprised Harry and his anger was quickly replaced with concern.

Sitting on the edge of the couch he drew Sev into his arms holding him tightly, "It's all right Luv."

Sev shivered as he whispered, "I didn't mean to move, I know we need more information." And lay his head against Harry's shoulder.

"No worries, you did fine." Harry moved making Sev look up at him, "We actually got more than we need. I shouldn't have let it go so long. I know how hard it is to stay still like that. I think you did very well."

Sev snuggled closer, "You seemed very angry." He was practically hiding his face in Harry's chest and refusing to make any kind of eye contact.

"Oh." Harry nodded his chin brushing against the top of Sev's head, "Yes I am. But not with you." He held out his hand and the pad flew into it then lifted Sev's face with a finger under his chin, "I am angry with the ones that do these things to you." He held out the pad, "Here why don't you take a look?"

Sev was surprised at how neat the lined muggle paper looked with three labels 'Spell or Event', 'Affected Area' and 'Date'. He scanned through the dates to the bottom of the page, "Nearly two weeks, I had hoped for more."

Harry chuckled and turned the pages of the pad of notebook paper showing Sev that there were actually three and a half pages, almost two whole months worth of spells.

Sev shook his head as he sat straighter, "How is this possible? How did you get the spell to work that fast, I really only expected about a month."

Harry laughed and held up the pen, "This, my dear Professor, is a ball point pen, it writes neater and faster than a quill, very efficient."

Severus snorted still scanning through the list of spells, "I still do not see anything to explain my behavior."

"I didn't either," Harry smiled. "Maybe…" he frowned thinking, "What if… You said, 'Even if I wanted.' I think…" he shifted tilting his head to one side, "You don't want to."

Sev cleared his throat, "Harry, you are making no sense."

Harry grinned, "Sorry. You are acting just like you want to. You have just repressed these feelings for so long that they are unfamiliar to you. Therefore they cause that feeling of wrongness." He paused, "Did that make sense?"

Sev snorted, "Not really. Are you saying that I want you to… That when I called you… That I want..?" His breathing had grown a bit ragged and he looked up at Harry searching for answers to questions he didn't know how to ask.

Harry shrugged a little, "I'm not sure, Luv. My opinion is that you are a natural submissive." At Sev's look of confusion he elaborated, "Meaning, you truly want someone you trust to be in control. You want someone to take care of you."

Sev bowed his head unconsciously leaning against Harry, thinking for a long time. Harry just held him giving him all the time he needed. Harry was roused from his own thoughts when Sev shifted and looked up at him.

"Are you alright my love?" Harry looked at Sev intently.

Sev smiled slightly at the endearment and nodded, "I think so. It's kind of a lot to take in."

Harry nodded, "I guess it is." He kissed Sev on the forehead, "You want to see the rest of the house?" when Sev nodded again, Harry stood and held out his hand.

Sev looked at him a moment before accepting the offered hand and allowing Harry the illusion of assisting him to his feet. Harry picked up Sev's bag and led him out the door and to the right. Across the hall was an open door into what was obviously a library. Just before they reached the stair at the end of the hallway Harry said, "The down stairs loo." as he gestured to a door on the same side as the den where they had entered the house. They went up the stair, which turned right about halfway up. Sev was surprised that the stair opened onto an atrium of sorts, with two glass walls and several sky lights, there was a lot of space for plants, though, understandably there were only a few, and they looked to be in need of water.

There were four doors off of the atrium, three on the wall behind the stair and above the hallway on the ground floor. And one on the wall just beyond where the windows stopped where Sev thought there should be an outside wall unless the house was built in an ell.

Harry noticed where Sev was looking, "That's my room." He smiled up at the taller man. "You are welcome to join me in there any time you like. Or you can have either of the other rooms."

The first room was done in yellow with spindly white painted furniture. When he noticed the floral pattern on the bedclothes and window hangings Sev raised his eyebrow and sneered slightly.

Harry just grinned, "I didn't think you would like this one, I was thinking of all the girls I know, mostly Hermione and Luna, and what they like, and this is the result. I think you'll like the other one better."

Sev snorted peeking into the bath that was situated between the two bedrooms and was thankfully decorated in light green and black, before looking in the second guestroom and discovering it to be decorated in multiple shades of blue with accents of beige and dark brown. The furniture was also a heavy dark wood. Harry was correct to assume he would prefer this to the yellow floral nightmare.

Sev gently took his bag and sat it on the bed looking to be sure that Harry was ok with this, "Shall we continue the tour?" Harry nodded smiling and led Sev to the master suite.

Sev was pleased with the earth tones, primarily browns and greens, in this room and took special note of what was obviously a hand made quilt on Harry's oversized bed. He knew with out asking that it was a Molly Weasley creation.

Harry just watched Sev as he took it all in.

Once they were back down stairs in the large room that served as living area kitchen and dining area, Harry served tea and biscuits.

They sat together on the couch occasionally snuggling but mostly they just talked long into the night each telling the other of things they had not spoken of to anyone else. They both seemed to sense that they may not have a lot of time together and were eager to get to know the other.

A/N I don't really like leaving this here but with the weather in Florida being the way it is, cough-hurricanes-cough, I may not get a chance for a while ;)

Please review.

Thanks BertaS

10


	7. Week End Getaway

Hairy Snape By BertaS 2006

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you I don't own them.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long, real life is a bitch.

**Week End Getaway – Chapter. 7**

The next morning Sev woke when the sun found its way through a small opening in the drapes to shine directly in his face. He cracked one eye slightly taking a few moments to ascertain where he was and why there was a sunbeam anywhere near him. Concluding he was in no immediate danger and that he had no reason to actually be awake yet he rolled over away from the offensive sunbeam. As he went back to sleep he smiled knowing Harry would wake him when he got up, after all teens were not know for being able to remain silent once they woke.

Some time later when he woke, again due to the unfamiliar light once again shining in his face, he managed to locate the clock this time and was amazed that he had slept so long and so well, it was well after eight.

He rose, gathered his toiletries and silently crept into the bath certain that Harry would still be sleeping. After placing silencing charms so as to not wake his host he continued with his morning routine.

On opening the bathroom door Sev became aware of an enticing aroma and followed his nose to the kitchen where he found Harry just setting down with a huge plate of waffles. He had already covered them with several kinds of fruit and sticky syrup when he noticed Severus watching him.

"Good morning Sev." He started to stand, "Do you want waffles?"

Severus shook his head, "No. I…" Harry was already moving around the kitchen, "I don't usually eat breakfast."

Harry stopped and looked at him, "You sure? How about some tea?" he was reaching for the cup and pouring before Sev said, "Yes." He then added, "Thank you." as Harry handed him the steaming cup.

Once they were both settled at the table Sev watched as Harry ate several bites. When Harry noticed Sev watching he held a forkful out, "You want a bite?" when Sev shook his head, Harry moved closer grinning, "Yes you do." Sev leaned back a little and Harry cajoled, "Come on, open up." Sev shivered slightly at the gentle command and closing his eyes he obeyed.

When the plate was clean Sev was surprised to realize that Harry had fed him quite a large portion. He really hadn't thought he was hungry but the sticky mess sat nicely in his stomach giving him an odd feeling of well-being. He helped Harry tidy the kitchen before they curled up together on the couch to continue the conversation from the previous evening. They each took turns asking and answering questions.

Sev would frequently hide his face in Harry's chest to hide his embarrassment while answering. The first time he had done this Harry had held him close and told him he didn't have to answer, which surprisingly made answering easier. He was actually able to speak of his Grandfather and the punishments he received for even the smallest of errors.

The answers to some of the questions were funny some were difficult but they were the sort of things that people that know each other well know, like, "What is your favorite color, book, food, school subject, etc?" as well as all kinds of information about their families. Such as that Severus had an older half-sister who was killed when she was young he thought it was because she was a squib but he really didn't remember her very well, he himself was the product of a second marriage to a muggleborn.

Harry was amazed by the answer he got when he ask, "Who was your first crush?" he was expecting Sev to hem and haw before answering but Sev had leaned back a little and mused, "It was in third year," a small smile was playing on the corners of his mouth, "I was absolutely, positively, convinced," he sighed, "I was in love," he grinned, "with Alice Kendelwood." The smile faded and he leaned against Harry with his eyes closed hoping to hide the pain from Harry. He knew that Harry would not let him take the blame but he was certain that the condition of Frank and Alice was at least partly his fault.

Harry had just held him closer and murmured, "The past can't be changed. We just have to let it go." He had kissed Sev on top his head, "I don't believe it's your fault and I don't think Neville would either.

They had gone for a walk in the garden not long after that. Sev noticed that while parts of the garden seemed to be in order, others were wild and overgrown. When he commented on this Harry had laughed, "I work on it when I can, eventually it will all be set to rights." They came to a bench and Harry pulled Sev down to watch the little golden birds they had seen the other night, "They're actually called Snidgets, you know." Harry commented, "They only nest in roses. I didn't find anything on any potions but quite a lot of Quidditch history." Sev just smirked as he listened to Harry prattle on about how the little birds where once hunted and then released during games and how Bowman Wright (he lived just down the block you know) had invented the winged ball that was used now things that Severus already knew from reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

Harry fixed them tinned soup and sandwiches for lunch. Then had worked on some homework at the low table in front of the couch and Sev got out a potions periodical he had brought with him. Sev was a little uncomfortable with Harry sitting on the floor at his feet and frequently caught himself watching the young man working, instead of reading.

Shortly after dinner, which the Pizza man had delivered to a Jeromy P. Starr, Severus hissed and clutched at his left arm. Harry had quickly lifted a necklace from his own neck and placed it on Sev's gently tucking it inside the older mans shirt before helping him button the jacket that he had removed earlier. "It's a portkey the word is, 'home' in Latin, ok?"

Sev nodded and leaned forward unconsciously asking for a kiss, which he received before pressing his hand to the Dark Mark and disapperating.

Severus was pleasantly surprised that he was not the last to arrive in his place in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, managing to be there almost three whole minutes before Lucius who was questioned sharply and crucioed when his answers were found to be inadequate. Several others made their reports before Severus giving him time to worry as it appeared that they were planning a raid or several.

As soon as the Dark Lord entered his Potions Masters mind he was assaulted with images of the Potter Brat-That-Wouldn't-Die, many of the images were of the boy, in various states of undress, which he found quite disturbing. However he was more amused by the feelings of fear and humiliation that the man whose mind he was currently in associated with the Brat.

There were many images of Severus receiving a variety of possessive touches, kisses, hugs, pats, and a couple of hard swats to the bum. Some scenes just flashed by like a muggle photo others played out more like a wizarding photo.

The Dark Lord savored Severus' flair of irritation as Potter stroked his long hair and apparently agreed to allow Severus to cut it with the words, "Well, perhaps a trim."

A frustrated Severus looking into a mirror as he struggles with his newly long hair picking up a pair of shears, snarling and throwing them violently back into the drawer.

Potter laughing while Severus attempted to distance himself from the brat his feeling of humiliation and rage as the boy pulled him back and straddled him, caused the Dark Lord to smile which quickly changed to a frown with the next memory of Severus whispering, "What are your orders Master?" and Potter ordering, "Go in the bathroom and start the shower, I'll be in, in a minute."

As he watched Severus cowering, begging forgiveness at Potter's feet and expecting violence while feeling fear, shame, humiliation, and regret the Dark Lord briefly wondered what Severus had done but decided it didn't really matter as he was bemused by a strong flash of fear as Potter ordered, "Now get naked and get in the shower."

Potter snarling angrily, "Don't you dare, hide yourself from my view." As an extremely embarrassed Severus knelt naked on the bathroom floor. Followed quickly by Potter, directing Severus how to best display himself as he knelt, and then moving around behind him, causing a stab of fear in Severus.

Severus jumping in fright then curling up on the couch in fear when Potter swore loudly and angrily made the madman smile again.

A brief flash of Dumbledore's shocked face as Severus told him, "I am to allow Potter to seduce Me," this caused a smirk to appear on the evil man's face.

Severus' uncertain recollection of words in Parseltongue made the Dark Lord sniggered out loud for their inventive vulgarity.

Potter ordering, "Come here, sit down." while pointing at a chair.

Potter as he said mockingly, "Severus Snape, Drama Queen." then laughing.

Intense fear as Potter lay atop Severus grinding against him and Potter's words, "Damn it, open your eyes."

Potter seeming to loom over Severus in the potions classroom saying, "You have been a very naughty Professor, and forcing Severus' head up for an intense very demanding lip bruising kiss. It was unclear weather this was one memory or two.

Severus fearfully watching from the tub as Potter undressed.

Potter urging Severus to clean up his mess and Severus complying and seeming to enjoy the taste almost made the Dark Lord gag.

All this mixed with regular everyday images that were always present in the Potions Masters mind, brewing, teaching, and patrolling the halls and meals.

Just before pulling out of the Potions Master's mind he caught one more scene that had him trying not to cackle. It had been a long time since he had found anything truly funny enough to laugh that way about, but rubber chickens running through the Slytherin common room and chasing some of the children of his followers had to be the funniest thing he had ever seen especially since there was evidence of a huge prank war in the room.

After several minutes of soft chuckling, the Dark Lord still smiling evilly said, "You are a ssick man, SSSeveruss. Well done." he waved him away to his place in the circle. "Continue with your asssignment."

Severus had, with thinly veiled reluctance, bowed deeply and mumbled, "Yes my Lord." It was lucky that the Dark Lord was highly amused and thought the reluctance was for the assignment and let it pass.

There was a great deal of agitation and fear among the other Death Eaters. They were all glad that Snape was the _lucky_ one to get stuck with such an assignment, what ever it was. Anything that could make the Dark Lord laugh like that and say Snape was sick was simply to terrifying to contemplate.

By the end of the meeting, most were mentally composing letters to those children to ask for information on what they had observed of the Potions Master recently and to warn them to use extreme caution around the man. Several of them were thinking of taking their children out of Hogwarts altogether especially the ones with girls. That Snape's playmate might be a boy most didn't even consider.

The answers they would get in return would not reassure them as the children would repeat and embellish the rumors. Instead of Snape simply having a lover or just getting laid, it evolved into him having a sex slave stashed somewhere in the castle. This along with recently having seen the Potions Master's punishment for being with a student could only lead them to assume that he was still playing with one of their children, and no longer being punished for it. Each would conclude that it was not their own child but they still worried. If he would touch one child that way, what was to stop him from touching another?

For these men it was one thing to kill and maim people of all ages including children but most of them would never stoop to the perversion of being sexually active with one. The punishments on those rare occasions when things had gotten out of hand and a rape had occurred, usually new recruits thinking that it was expected of them, had been quite enough to put most of the Death Eaters off sex of any kind.

This was one of the reasons that Purebloods Death Eaters had only one child, sex was strictly for procreation not pleasure. Most of them didn't even sleep in the same room with their wives. They considered the Weasleys obscene because they obviously were having sex often if the amount of children they had was anything to go by.

At the end of the meeting Sev had Disapparated to a safe location then used the portkey to return to Harry's home. He insisted that they then go to the Headmaster to make a report.

Albus welcomed them with tea, which they both accepted and offers of sweets, which they declined. "This is a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you boys this fine evening?" Albus ask with a smile and a bright twinkle.

Harry just looked at Sev, who was stony faced, "I was called this evening. There is something odd going on." He scowled at the fire and taking a deep breath continued, "The others are acting," he shook his head, "almost… frightened…" he smirked a little, "of me." The smirk became malicious, "Even Malfoy is acting skittish."

Sev bowed his head when he saw the Headmaster frowning in disapproval. "Why do you believe them to be frightened of you, Severus?" the old man asked. He knew that Severus had to act the part and participate in many distasteful activities. His sometimes-obvious reluctance was one of the reasons he was punished so often. He didn't seem to be injured now so the headmaster could only assume that Severus had willingly and enthusiastically participated in whatever sick scenario that Voldemort had enacted that night.

"I do not…" Severus frowned and sighed, "He laughed, Albus. The Dark Lord laughed while watching my memories." He took a deep breath before continuing with no emotion whatsoever, "He laughed, said I had done well and was to continue with my assignment, which, as far as I can tell, he has not actually revealed to the others."

The Headmaster's eyes narrowed slightly before he smiled and ask, "Was there anything else discussed, Severus?" he wondered what in his Potions Masters mind would cause mirth in the sadistic bastard of a Dark Lord.

Severus nodded, "There will be an attack soon although he has not said exactly when or where. I understand it will be before the Leaving Feast this year." He glanced at Harry who smiled encouragingly. "It seems to be his desire to hurt Mr. Potter through his muggleborn classmates. My guess is…" he swallowed hard, "Miss Grangers' family."

Harry gripped the arms of his chair and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them back up Severus and Dumbledore where looking at him curiously. "I'm okay. I'll call them tomorrow morning. Encourage them to take a holiday early. Will you arrange for extra wards at their house, Sir?"

"Of course my boy, I believe an Order Member discreetly on watch would be appropriate," his eyes twinkled madly, "as well as checking on the families of the other muggleborn students.

Harry nodded, "Just make sure we don't lead him to his targets." He paused, "And, Dung needs to do something else." He sighed, "I don't want him drunk, sleeping or going off after dodgy cauldrons when he's supposed to be on guard duty." His glare rivaled Severus' 'You are an idiot that I'd like to use into a potion.' glare.

Dumbledore sighed, "Sometimes he the only one available, Harry." Severus snorted, but was ignored as the Headmaster continued; "I'll try to keep him busy with other things. Go on and get some sleep. I expect to see you both at lunch tomorrow."

Harry and Severus both nodded as they rose. Severus automatically headed for the door only to have Harry slide one arm around him and pressed his other hand to Sev's chest over the pendant the Potions Master was still wearing and whispered, "Domus."

Severus was surprised when they landed in a heap in Harry's bedroom he had arrived in the living room before. He merely lay there with his eyes closed when Harry sat up. He didn't realize Harry had leaned over him until he felt the young mans lips on his. He opened his eyes when Harry pulled away with out deepening the kiss.

Harry smiled slightly, "Alright there, Luv?"

Sev shrugged, "I am fine."

Harry raised his eyebrow as he trailed his fingers over Sev's temple and cheek, "Humm. You have a headache, don't you?"

Sev Looked away, "Well… yes… but, I've had worse."

Harry gripped the older man's chin and forced him to look him in the eye, "Then the answer to my original question is not, 'I am fine,' is it?" he stated firmly.

Severus blinked twice he knew that if Harry wanted to be the third person in his head tonight his shields would not hold. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He really wished he knew how Harry did that, he finally whispered, "No. How did you know?"

"I always have a headache when anyone rummages around in my head. Do you want a potion or a massage?" he helped Sev to his feet. "Or," his grin was almost evil, "I could _kiss_ it all better."

Sev inhaled sharply and turned red as he thought about the last time Harry had done just that. Harry led him to the bed, "Sit down, Luv." when Sev sat on the edge of the bed he continued, "A potion first, I think." and headed toward his bathroom.

When Harry returned he handed the potion to Sev and smirked as he checked the color, sniffed at it and cautiously tasted a tiny drop before tossing the entire contents of the vial down his throat with only a slight grimace.

Harry chuckled, "What? Did you think I made it?"

Sev just smirked as he sat the empty vial on the bedside table.

Harry chuckled as he sat a small bottle of oil on the bedside table and climbed on the bed behind Sev. He quickly unbound Sev's hair and started brushing his long hair. The older man sighed tilting his head this way and that enjoying the scrape of the brush across he scalp.

Eventually Harry dropped the brush and slid one hand into the silky mass massaging softly. His other hand found its way to Sev's chest slightly surprised that he had already undone the buttons on his jacket. "Take this off." Harry whispered against Sev's ear tugging at the jacket.

Sev groaned softly as he complied with Harry's order. He was enjoying the way the young man was making him feel.

Both of Harry's hands then moved around the Potions Master and he started kissing and nibbling on his ear and neck while working on the buttons of his shirt, it wasn't long until that too was tossed aside.

When Harry urged Sev to lay down he protested, "My shoes…"

"No worries. I'll get them." Harry whispered as he removed Sev's belt.

Once Sev was reclining in the bed Harry removed his shoes and socks pausing to kiss the instep of each foot making Sev squirm trying to pull each foot away only to have Harry chuckle and crawl up the other man's body. "Ticklish? You know I will have to find out where else. Don't you?" as he reached for the waistband on the older man's pants.

Sev's hand covered Harry's just as he was moving to pull the pants off of the older man's hips. When he looked into his lovers face he could see fear and realized what Sev thought and smiled trying to reassure him.

"It's alright my love." he ran his hands up the Sev's sides as he leaned over to kiss him softly. When he pulled back Sev smiled shyly and lifted his hips and pushed his pants down.

Harry was a little concerned that Sev was breathing hard and was blushing. He caressed Sev's cheek and kissed him again before sliding down dropping kisses here and there on his chest and stomach.

Sev watched Harry closely he was a little shocked that the young man continued dropping kisses down his legs as they were revealed. On his way back up Harry stopped briefly to nibble on the inside of Sev's knee, his hip and his short ribs, each place had the man wiggling slightly and suppressing noises that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

When Harry finally reached Sev's lips he found the man biting the lower one his eyes shining and smirked, "If that's going to be bitten it's going to be by me." He then captured Sev's mouth and sucked on his bottom lip gently worrying it with is teeth until Sev let out one of those, half moan half whimpers. When Harry pulled back he whispered, "Roll over for me Luv." and reached for the oil.

Sev swallowed hard and did as Harry ordered. As Sev started too rolled Harry realized that he had been lying on the hairbrush and picked it up before barking, "Severus, face me."

Sev jerked around with a look of confusion, "Harry?"

Harry held up the brush and through grinding teeth growled, "Was it not uncomfortable to be laying on this?"

The answer he received was shaky, "Only a little…"

Harry growled and drew his arm back only to have Sev cringe, eyes shut tight and arms thrown over his head. The brush clattering against the wall made him peek at Harry who was still kneeling on the bed beside him jaw clinched and eyes closed.

Sev lowering his arms made Harry open his eyes, "I cannot, take care of you, if you do not tell me, when you are in pain or something is wrong." he forced his voice to be completely calm.

"I… I thought you knew it was there." Sev whispered very quietly. "Will you…?" he took a shuddering breath, "Am I to be punished?"

Harry sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly and shook his head, "No, just," he leaned toward Sev caressing his cheek, "just promise me that you will tell me from now on, if something makes you uncomfortable or causes you pain. Ok?"

Sev nodded whispering, "I promise." he then sat up and lay his head against Harry's chest and shivered. "It frightens me Harry. The thought of… doing… having…" he choked shivering harder.

Harry lifted Sev's chin, "Sev are you afraid I'm going to hit you?"

Sev shook his head, "No, if you were going to beat me, you would have already done so." He was a little calmer now and snuggled closer. "I'm afraid of what I think you were getting ready to do this evening."

When Harry answered Sev could hear the smirk, "Just what do you think I was going to do, My Love?"

Sev pulled away and sneered, "Don't mock me Mr. Potter. You will quickly find that I do not respond well to it."

Harry smiled sadly, "No, Professor Snape does not. How ever I should be allowed to gently tease My Sev." He became stern, "Now, tell me exactly what you thought was happening."

Sev stared at the young man for a long while before bowing his head and whispering, "I thought… I was wrong though wasn't I? You weren't going to, were you?" he was shaking again and Harry could feel that he was truly terrified.

"To what Baby? You have to tell me. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong." Harry had to ask as he gathered Sev to him stroking his hair. He wanted no misunderstanding on this it was too important.

Sev finally whispered almost too softly to be heard, "to bugger me."

Harry shook his head kissing Sevs forehead, "I know you're not ready for that." he pulled the shivering man closer, "and the way you said that implied that it's more for my pleasure then yours." Harry made Sev look up at him. "When I make love to you I want you to enjoy it too."

Sev nodded, his breathing was still a little ragged, "I'll try." He took a deep breath shivering again.

"That's all anyone could ask." He was holding Sev close sliding his hand up and down is back. When Sev shivered harder he ask, "Are you cold Baby?"

Sev let out a noise that sounded almost like a laugh, "A little, I am naked you know?"

Harry chuckled, "So you are." His hand slid to Sev hip smiling, "Delightfully so, I might add." Then more briskly, "Alright we're skipping the massage, under the covers you go." He ordered while standing and stripping off his own pants. Then as he shivered a little himself, he cast a charm to raise the temperature in the room and crawled in the bed gathering Sev close.

Sev smiled at him, "That's what the oil was for wasn't it? A massage?"

Harry smiled back nodding before gently kissing him. When they broke for air Harry settled himself, "Sleep now Baby."

Sev chuckled again, "That sounds a bit off you know?" He looked into the brilliant green eyes, "I'm almost twenty years older than you, yet you call me baby."

Harry laughed and hugged Sev tight, "I'll think of some thing else if you don't like it."

Sev snuggled closer and sighed, "Its ok, I don't mind." He sighed again and his breathing evened out in sleep. Harry was not far behind in joining him in the arms of Morpheus.

A/N Well there is chapter 7 I hope it was worth the wait I will try to get the next one out sooner but as I said at the start, 'real life is a bitch'. I could site that in the middle of this chapter I went to Indiana for my 20 year class reunion, on a motorcycle (My ass will never be the same). There were no chores done while I was gone (Guess who got to do them all). One of my dogs died, in front of my children no less. But that would just be excuses.

Oh just rereading and Jeromy Phate Starr is the full pseudonym or acronym. :) which ever you want to call it.

Please let me know what you think. Any constructive ideas or suggestions as to what kind of trouble our boys might get into are welcome.BertaS

13


	8. Follow the Leader

Hairy SnapeBy BertaS 2006

Disclaimer: I'm not blond and I live in Florida so I obviously don't own them.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

**Follow the Leader – Chapter. 8**

As Severus Snape woke he was acutely conscious of the body spooned behind him. He wiggled slightly in an attempted to move away, only to have the arm around his waist tighten holding him in place. He wiggled again causing the man behind him to groan and press against him. Sev's eyes went wide and he held very still almost not breathing.

Harry was enjoying the way Sev was moving and was disappointed when he went so still. He nuzzled into the long hair and kissed the back of the Potions Master's neck before whispering sleepily, "G'morning, M'Luv."

"Good morning, Harry," Sev answered somewhat breathlessly, trying to relax. In his mind he knew that Harry would never intentionally hurt him but couldn't help the jolt of fear that shot through him when the young man had pressed his hard manhood against his bare bum.

Harry continued to kiss and nip at Sev's neck and shoulder as his hands caressed the man's chest eventually finding a small flat nipple to toy with causing Sev to gasp as it hardened. He wiggled again just to hear Harry groan.

Sev suddenly realized that he really did feel safe with Harry even with the portion of him that was currently poking him in the left arse cheek. He squirmed around to face the young man and snuggled close.

Harry smiled as he brushed Sev's hair back with his fingers, "Alright there?"

Sev smiled shyly back and nodded, before hiding his face in Harry's neck and tentatively kissing the juncture of neck and shoulder. Harry moved farther onto his back tilting his head to give Sev more room.

Unfortunately Sev was at a loss as to what to do next and looked up blushing, "Harry, I do not know how to… Will you instruct me?" he briefly bit his lip, "Please tell me what you like?"

Harry stroked Sev's side moving till Sev was on his back and Harry leaning over him, "How about a game of follow the leader?" he ask before kissing the man deeply and proceeding to kiss, lick and nip at Sev's neck and chest paying special attention to his nipples before moving lower to thrust his tongue into Sev's navel.

Sev squealed and writhed, causing Harry to laugh and flop back down saying, "Your turn My Love." He was grinning as he tucked his hands under his head and waited. It truly amazed him that Sev was so ticklish.

Sev sat up chuckling, he was a bit more confident this time as he bent to press his lips to the younger man's before mimicking his moves and eventually working his way down. He continued improvising a little after he dipped his tongue briefly into Harry's belly button, getting very little reaction, just a small groan. He moved lower to look at what had been poking him when he woke.

Sev's hand, almost of its own volition, moved to lightly stroke the jutting flesh. Harry's hand moved to gently stroke Sev's hair pushing slightly letting him know that Harry wanted him closer. He obeyed the silent command and placed a light kiss on it before licking the pearly drop off the tip.

Harry thrust up slightly, pushing gently on Sev's head silently urging him to take him in his mouth. Harry had done this for him and he knew it felt good but was unsure of just how to go about it. Sev started to open his mouth to ask a question but only placed another kiss on the tip before pulling back.

Kneeling in the center of the bed he spoke in that velvety soft voice, "I believe that it is your turn Harry." He then sat looking at Harry through the curtain of his hair waiting to see what the young man would do.

Harry groaned before sitting up to lightly kiss the older man. When he pulled back he growled, "You are evil. You know that don't you?"

Sev's head dropped, "yes," he whispered, "I know." He then turned moving to get off of the bed.

Harry grabbed his hand, "Where do you think you're going? Come back here Baby," he ordered.

Sev allowed himself to be pulled back. When he was once again lying down and Harry was leaning over him he looked up sadly, "I can not change what I am Harry."

Harry smiled softly and shook his head, "I don't want you too. I want you just as you are." His hands had been roaming over Sev's smooth skin and slid over his left arm. "Well," he sat up, "I might remove this." He examined the mark closely making a small noise in the back of his throat while sliding one finger over it causing Sev to tense in anticipation of pain. "It's a modified protean charm, isn't it?"

Sev nodded surprised that there had been no reaction, no pain, "How did you know?" This was not some thing that was actually taught at Hogwarts. How would Harry even be able to identify such a spell, it wasn't that it was actually dark but then again it wasn't really light either.

"We used something similar for the DA in fifth year," Harry answered absently still studying the mark.

Sev sat up abruptly, "You Marked people?" Was the boy insane? He would be looked at as being as bad, if not worse that the Dark Lord if he was Marking people while he was still in school. Voldemort had at least waited until he was out of school for several years as far as he and Albus could figure.

Harry's head shot up, "Of course not. Hermione charmed coins. I have the master coin so that I can… hum… I wonder…" he once again studied the mark but stopped himself from actually doing anything. Shaking his head he said, "No. I think I need to study up on this before I even think about tampering. I have to talk to Hermione."

Sev pulled his arm back nervously, "Indeed, you might wish to speak with the Headmaster as well. His notes on the subject may be quite helpful." He some how knew that he would soon be subjected to an interrogation about the Marking process by the bushy haired Know-It-All.

Harry smiled and looked at the clock, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Sev shrugged, "What ever you feed me I suppose." He said a little disconcerted by the abrupt change in topic.

Harry grinned, "Well, I was trying to 'feed' you something a moment ago, but you don't really seem ready for that just yet.

Sev blushed, "You did say we were playing, 'follow the Leader'."

Harry chuckled and pounced on Sev forcing a startled yelp out of the man. Harry soothed and calmed with a combination of touch and kiss that soon has Sev breathless. When he felt Harry's mouth close over his erection he gave up on trying to plan how to mimic what Harry was doing. He could barely put together the thought that he was going to cum when Harry released him. He made a noise of protest but was confused enough that he let Harry rearrange them

The next thing Sev knew Harry's cock was pressing against his lips and Harry instructing him to 'open up'. He hadn't thought that Harry was overly large but he felt huge in is mouth and he didn't really know what to do. He became aware that Harry had positioned them so that they could pleasure each other and all he had to do was follow Harry's lead.

The vibration Sev caused with his low moan as he came was enough to bring Harry to completion. Sev swallowed as much as he could but was unable to keep from choking. He coughed and then Harry was holding him. Sev looked up at him, breathing hard, "I'm sorry," he brought his hand up to wipe his mouth even though Harry had already spelled away most of the mess.

Harry smiled and kissed the man once more, "Don't be." He brushed the hair out of Sev's face, "Come on lets find some real food," he said as his stomach rumbled audibly.

After Harry once again fed Sev off of his own plate, which Sev secretly liked but would probably never admit, they tidied the house and packed for their return to Hogwarts. They separated as they left the Head Masters office Sev going to his chambers and Harry going to Gryffindor Tower before joining the rest of the school for lunch.

Hermione questioned Harry on what he was learning during lunch. He was hard pressed to come up with answers that satisfied her. Eventually he whispered, "I'm primarily working on getting more power behind the spells that I already know, rather than actually learning new stuff. I also need your notes on the DA coins," when she opened her mouth he held up his hand, "Don't ask. All I can say is it's for Professor Snape." He tapped his left forearm in a meaningful way.

Her face lit up, "Do you really think you can…"

Harry interrupted, "I don't know. That's why I need the notes." She nodded and talk turned to other things.

hshshshshshs

That evening Harry was sitting near the fire with Ron, Neville and several other boys working on his Herbology report. He was aware of the group of girls giggling on the other side of the common room and a group of younger students practicing Charms in the corner.

Hermione suddenly standing and marching toward the boys didn't concern him until he realized that all of the girls were following her. Harry breathed, "Uh-oh." Causing the other boys to look up just as Hermione planted her foot on the chair between Harry's legs. His eyes went wide behind his glasses and he leaned as far back in his chair as he could, "Uh… alright there, Hermione?"

"Harry, you indicated that you figured it out. How do you get more power behind it? I can't get enough to do more than a spot about the size of a galleon." Hermione indicated several small round hair free spots on her lower leg.

Harry gulped and looked around thinking, 'No help there.' Both Ron and Neville were staring at Hermione's bare leg, as was almost every other male in the room and who could really blame them? She was showing a great deal more of her very shapely legs than she normally would. Not to mention the view that Harry, who was seated directly in front of her, had, let's just say that no one else could actually see her knickers.

While the boys stared at Hermione the girls were watching Harry avidly. He suddenly realized that they were waiting to see if he could in fact remove the hair from their legs.

He wasn't sure he wanted to do this. He certainly didn't want to hurt any one especially girls that he considered his friends. Maybe after they realized how much it actually hurt they would concentrate on finding some other way to take care of the problem.

Harry swallowed and looked Hermione straight in the eye, "Uh. It's going to hurt."

She just wiggled her toes causing him to jump slightly, "Just show us how, Harry." She smiled prettily. Waiting as though she didn't believe that it would hurt nearly as much as he knew it would.

Harry shrugged, lifted both hands and wrapped them loosely around her upper thigh, the knuckles on one hand almost brushing against the crotch of her knickers the finger tips of the other just brushing them on the outside of her hip.

Ron suddenly yelped, "Harry! That's…"

Harry ignored him as he let out a long low hiss as he slowly slid his hands down to Hermione's ankle.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "OH! OH! OH Holy Cricket!" she shuddered but couldn't seem to move on her own.

Lavender giggled, "Does it really feel that good?"

Hermione turned to her, "It's like having your whole leg waxed, all at once." she panted bighting her lip, gripping Harry's shoulder as he stood.

Harry chuckled as he moved pushing Hermione gently into his chair, "I told you it was going to hurt. Now, give me your other leg."

She shook her head, "I don't think I want to." She curled her feet underneath her, looking at him accusingly, as if he had intentionally made it more painful than necessary.

Harry chuckled, "Come on Hermione, you don't want to have to keep shaving that leg. Let's just get it over with." He held out his hand waiting for her to put her foot in to it.

She hesitantly lifted her foot which he placed it against his thigh. Her squeal joined his hiss this time. Some how, the second leg hurt even more than the first.

Ginny huffed angrily, "Harry the rest of us can't do it that way. I don't know exactly what you're doing but I do recognize _Parseltongue_ when I hear it." Her hands were on her now rather ample hips and she looked and sounded so much like her mother that Ron made a small, "Eep." noise.

Harry's sigh was interrupted by Lavender, "Oh, who cares if we can't do it ourselves. It only has to be done once, right?" and at Hermione's nod she continued, "If letting Harry grope me a little is all it takes…" she grinned at him playfully, wiggling sensuously as she hiked her skirt even higher than Hermione had, flashing everyone in the room before sitting on the couch next to Ron, lifting her leg and wiggling her toes at him.

"Come on Harry, 'Do me' I can take it," she said in a mock seductive voice, fully aware of how the works could be taken. Being one of the few aware of his preferences, she had consistently teased him in a friendly almost sisterly way but had shown great restraint in not broadcasting her knowledge.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face mumbling, "I ought to charge for this," as several of those watching chuckled.

"Anything you want Big Boy," Lavender teased, then her giggles quickly changed to a own hiss of pain as Harry's hands moved over each long slender leg.

Ginny snorted, "But he's using _Parseltongue_, Snake Language."

One of the second years frowned, "You say that as if it's a dirty word. Almost like it automatically makes him evil or something." He giggled and added, "I think it sounds cool. Harry will you say some thing else?" He looked at Harry eagerly as did several others.

Harry took a deep breath, looked at the ceiling and let a string of hisses.

There were several squeals, some oohs and ahs and the young boy whispered, "Wicked. What did you say Harry?"

Harry grinned at him shaking his head, "I don't think I'll repeat it, Ike. It wasn't exactly polite and I'd really prefer Hermione not to whack me on the back of the head." There was general laughter as Harry turned to find Hermione with her hands behind her back and her lip between her teeth as she tried to look innocent.

Ginny huffed again and stalked from the room. Irritated not only that Harry let Lavender get away with such blatant attempts to seduce him but that they all ignored her and her feelings for Harry. They should all know that Harry was hers. Not to mention that only those who were evil would ever show off such a disgusting talent. She was unaware of the inconsistency of these thoughts.

One of the third years sat in the chair that Hermione had vacated and said primly, "Mum said I couldn't shave until I'm fifteen. She never said anything about having the hair removed magically." She lifted her foot, "Please Harry?" Of course what she failed to mention was, that like Hermione, she was muggle born and her Mum would not have thought to forbid magical means since she had no idea that such a thing was even possible. The others expressed their desire to be next and a line began to form.

Harry sighed took hold of her foot and placed it against his thigh. It seemed to him that girls didn't care if something hurt. They were quite willing to endure all kinds of horrible things in the name of beauty, and most endured stoically having witnessed how it was done and psyching themselves up some actually said they were expecting it to be more painful.

By the next afternoon Harry was exhausted. The Gryffindor girls had told those in other houses and they approached him in ones and twos through out the morning, either in the halls between classes or by passing notes during class.

He had fondled so many legs and seen so many pairs of knickers, including several thongs, that they no longer even fazed him. He guessed that half of the females in the school could walk past him starkers and he wouldn't even notice. Well he might look at their breasts since he'd never really seen any of those. He was however contemplating finding somewhere to hide just to get a little rest.

The last straw was Hooch and McGonagall catching him with his hands up Mandy Brockhurst's skirt in a third floor classroom just after Harry's last class of the day. By the time Mandy was through explaining, and Harry had finished her second leg, Hooch was all for hiking her own robes up, exclaiming that she hadn't shaved since the early seventies.

Harry, brave Gryffindor that he was, did the only thing a sane man could. He bolted. Running as if a dozen dragons were behind him. Until he found himself in the potions classroom, where he leaned against the door panting and shivering with his eyes closed, trying to banish the image of legs that had not been shaved since before he was born.

He was startled to feel long fingers card through his hair. He opened his eyes to find Sev standing next to him looking concerned with one eyebrow cocked up questioningly.

Harry leaned in to the older man, "You probably don't really want to know but you're going to find out anyway so I better be the one to tell you," he mumbled.

Sev's eyebrow went even higher as he ushered Harry in to the secret sitting room, "You do know that your detention is not for another several hours. Do you not?"

Harry nodded, "Yea." He smiled slightly, "But I needed a place to hide and no one will think to look for me here." He sighed tiredly. "Everyone thinks we dislike each other intensely."

"I see," Sev suddenly became Professor Snape and sneered, "Just what have you been up to this time, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned, "What? Don't you trust me?" he adopted his most innocent expression.

Sev snorted, "Oh, of course I do," he sneered sarcastically, "About as far as I could pick up Hagrid and throw him into the lake… without magic."

Harry laughed as he sat and accepted the tea that Sev handed him before launching into Hermione and the other girl's request. And how he couldn't go any place now with out girls throwing themselves at him wanting the hair removed from their legs.

When he was through Sev's only comment was, "You should thank Merlin that they have not asked for you to deplete it from any where else." He grinned and lifted his eyebrow in a suggestive way.

Harry shuddered, "I don't even want to think where else… oh… eeeeww! Sev, I really don't like most girls that way. I actually thought you might have figured that one out." He appeared shocked.

Sev chuckled, "Indeed. There is however nothing wrong with women. I find that I am quite attracted to a few of them."

This brought Harry up short, "You are? But…? OH… I never even… Oh God… Sev…? I thought…? Please tell me I didn't…? I didn't…?" he couldn't seem to finish a thought and was so terrified that he had forced Severus into something that the man found distasteful that he was on the verge of tears and shuddering violently as he rocked back and forth on his chair.

Sev knelt in front of the distraught teen, "Please, calm yourself Harry."

Harry started to reach for the older man but snatched his hands back, "But, I… I ra…" he was stopped by two fingers placed over his lips and Sev shaking his head.

"Harry," he spoke softly, "do not concern yourself so." His other hand came up to brush the boys unruly hair back, "Had I truly objected to anything we have done together, I am sure that you would have known." Sev smiled crookedly as he slid his fingers from Harry's lips to caress his cheek.

The hand that had been smoothing Harry's hair dropped to his knee and slid up his thigh as the man leaned closer, "For your information I have quite enjoyed being with you."

Harry finally took the older man in his arms and holding him close whispered, "I'm sorry Sev. I didn't ask if this was something you wanted." It was Harry's turn to smooth back Sev's hair, "I… Do you want a relationship with me?" he asked uncertainly.

Sev chuckled slightly as he looked up as haughtily as he could, "Two weeks ago, I would have hexed you for asking such an impertinent question."

Harry's face fell and Sev hugged him tightly, "Now my answer is a resounding, 'Yes Master', very much so."

Sev mumbled something else as he buried his face in Harry's neck. After a brief squeeze Harry pulled back caressing his face, "What's that Baby?"

Sev blushed deep red and softly repeated himself, "Please do not use me too harshly." then bit the corner of his lip thinking he probably should have prevaricated.

Harry studied the older man intently, "Would you not prefer something a little more equal? Are you sure you want a third master?"

Sev shook his head vigorously, "I will have only one Master. Just you." He smiled slightly, "Albus is my employer and the Dark Lord was… is a mistake. I have come to realize that they are both wrong on a great many things." Harry smiled as Sev proceeded to try to snuggle even closer.

A knocking from the other room interrupted them. Harry disappointedly asked, "You expecting someone?"

Sev chuckled as he stood, "Just my second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They are my last class of the day." he pulled his pocket watch, and frowned, "They were supposed to be here nine minutes ago."

Harry laughed, "I wonder which one actually had the guts to knock."

Sev snorted as he led the way back into the classroom, "My money would be on Mr. Barker."

Harry laughed softly again as he pulled his invisibility cloak out of the bag he had dropped by the door, "Agreed, he stood up to Ginny last night," he said as he disappeared under the cloak then whispered, "What do I get if you're wrong?"

Sev was glairing at the spot the boy had been when he felt the wards that Harry had unconsciously put on the door fall and the door slowly opened without banging, as it normally would have.

When the students were all seated Professor Snape, fully aware that the door was still standing open and that Harry was undoubtedly still in the room, drawled, "Are you all actually late or did you just stand out there like a bunch of dunderheads until someone," his gaze landed on the scrawny sandy haired Isaac Barker, "gathered enough courage to actually pound on my door?"

The boy swallowed hard but didn't say anything until one of the Slytherins said primly, "Well Professor, Barker was late. So wa…"

He was cut off by the sandy haired Barker who now had his back ramrod straight and his jaw set defiantly, "Yes and I was the one who knocked, but honestly Professor, being late shouldn't count since you didn't have the door open."

Sev narrowed his eyes and snorted to cover his amusement the boy was obviously covering for one or more of his friends, "Five points will be awarded to Gryffindor for your honesty. However, ten will be removed for being late. Do not let it happen again.

The boy gave a sharp nod and sat attentively waiting for the class to begin. Only Sev noticed the door close softly a few moments later as he was passing out the day's pop quiz.

A/N Well there is chapter eight. I hope every one had a great Christmas. Please review. Tell me what you would like to see since I'm flying blind with only a few vague thoughts as to where I'm going with this. :)

BertaS

11


	9. Sneaking About

Hairy Snape By BertaS Jan. 2007

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

A/N: This chapter gave me fits and I was bitten by at least two irrelevant plot bunnies, while I was working on this. One Bunny was over 10,000 words long and not finished, the other one I may be able to use later in this story, haven't decided yet. Please accept my apologies for the long wait. It did turn out a little longer than usual. J

**Reminder of where we left off:**

The boy swallowed hard but didn't say anything until one of the Slytherin said primly, "Well Professor. Barker was late. So wa…"

He was cut off by the sandy haired Barker who now had his back ramrod straight and his jaw set defiantly, "Yes and I was the one who knocked, but honestly Professor, being late shouldn't count since you didn't have the door open."

Sev narrowed his eyes and snorted to cover his amusement the boy was obviously covering for one or more of his friends, "Five points will be awarded to Gryffindor for your, honesty. However, ten will be removed for being late. Do not let it happen again."

The boy gave a sharp nod and sat attentively waiting for the class to begin. Only Sev noticed the door close softly a few moments later as he was passing out the day's pop quiz.

**Sneaking About - Chapter. 9**

Harry spent the time Severus was teaching talking with Sal. Who briefly told him about the building of Hogwarts and how they brought her to life with spells that were ancient even then. Some where even thought to be Atlantien in origin.

Harry soon ask a question that had been bothering him for some time, "How is it that Hogwarts understands parseltongue, Sir?"

Sal smirked, "Well the others didn't want any magical travel within the castle or grounds. Personally, I see no reason to climb all those flights of stairs if there is another way." he cleared is throat, "They weren't exactly pleased when they figured out what I'd done."

"Should I even ask what you did?" Harry ask grinning. "Or what they did to you?"

Sal grinned back and shook his head, "Not that there was much they could do after it was done."

Harry's grin faded, "How does it work? I mean can any Parseltongue…?" he broke off looking a bit worried.

"No, my child," he sighed softly, "Not just any, only you, my acknowledged heir. What I did was carve blood activated parsel-runes on the foundation stones, set border markers and hid the controllers on the Key stone which you must find and… reactivate," he shook his head shrugging, "re-key is possibly a better word." he nodded, "Yes, key the stone to include you. Don't touch the wards, unless they are inactive, the Headmaster should be keyed to them, but I haven't felt the key turn in a very long time." he look slightly miffed.

Harry nodded, "Well, Dumbledore is pretty old, like over a hundred and fifty and he's been teaching a long time. I don't suppose you are just going to tell me where it is and how to do whatever I'm supposed to do?" he had a hopeful look on his face.

Shaking his head Sal smirked, "You do realize that a portrait is usually just a partial copy of a once living being?" at Harry's nod he continued, "Although I have several special features, like the ability to communicate with the castle, I do not have all the information that my original did."

"So, you don't know?" Harry was really curious now.

The portrait shrugged noncommittally and cleared his throat before continuing in an obviously fake spectral voice:

"I can give you some food for thought.

Its seal is hidden in plain sight. Sealed within and opened from above.

Speak to reveal the Snake's meddling.

Bleed to be acknowledged."

He nodded sharply and went on in a more normal tone, "That should help you out on your quest." he paused, "Oh, and don't forget to move the furniture." he smiled and made pushing back motions with his hands as though clearing a rather large space, before tilting his head listening to something Harry couldn't hear. "Speaking of food, Lovey says it's time for your dinner."

Harry quickly said goodbye and made his way to the great hall still thinking about what Sal had said. He ate rather mechanically and Hermione had to shake him to get his attention. When he finally looked at her she ask with concern, "Are you alright Harry? You seem really out of it. I've been talking all this time and you haven't heard a word," she sounded exasperated, "I suggest you pull yourself together for your Detention with Professor Snape, you know how he can be."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm just thinking I'm okay." he smiled. "Hermione? You've studied runes. If someone spoke of, 'blood activated parsel-runes' what would that mean to you?"

She stared at him for a long moment before answering slowly, "Blood activated usually means drawn in blood or having to apply blood after they are carved. That isn't done very often any more since the Ministry doesn't like blood magic. Parsel runes?" she shook her head shrugging, "I've never heard of them. I would think," she pursed her lips thinking, "Now Harry, this is just a guess but I think, they would either be…" she seemed to be choosing her words even as she spoke, "revealed by or maybe activated by speaking the proper phrase in Parseltongue. Or…" she sighed, "Maybe they are a way to write Parseltongue?" she shook her head again, "I really don't know. Why are you asking?"

"I… I can't say right now." at her scowl he held up one hand, "I know. I'll tell you when I get it figured out, okay?" he started to slip back into deep thought.

Hermione huffed, "Harry. You realize that you are getting to the point of pushing us away don't you? You know we won't let you do that." she said this loud enough to attract the attention of several of their table mates who all nodded or otherwise indicated their agreement.

"I know, I just…" something on the floor caught his attention. Some of the flagstones seemed to be different colors and their shape seemed to make a pattern. He moved leaning over sideways to peer under the tables trying to see the design on the floor.

Hermione Huffed again irritated, "Harry?" she reprimanded sharply.

His head shot up, "Huh?" he frowned down at floor again mumbling, "Did you ever notice the design on the floor in here?"

"What? What design?" she too started examining the floor of the great hall, "I don't see any…" Harry's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Never mind Hermione," his voice dropped, "Can we talk about this later." he spoke quietly before looked around to find several others looking either at him and Hermione or at the floor and whispered, "We'll come back when no one else is here." louder he ask, "Can you teach me about runes?"

Hermione gave one last look at the floor and nodded. "Yes, as long as you promise to explain soon."

He nodded smiling, "I'll do my best. Some of it is not mine to tell though."

She smiled and launched into a description of basic runes. Those around them soon lost interest and went back to their own dinners and conversations. Harry was fascinated and by the meal had an overview of what runes were and how they were used.

It wasn't until later when Harry was snuggling on the couch with Sev that Sal's words hit him, "Only you, My Acknowledged Heir." he sat up straight with a stunned expression.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Sev ask startled by Harry's abrupt movement. Not to mention that he had just leaned against the younger man and thought he had made a mistake in doing so.

Harry blinked and smiled, "I'm sorry, Love." He pulled Sev close and relaxed. "I guess I've been a little distracted. I was talking to Sal earlier and he gave me a lot to think about." he chuckled a bit, "I suppose I'm a little slow, one of the things he said just registered." He laughed, when Sev snorted and smirked at the admission of slowness.

Harry leaned closer nuzzling Sev's ear, "Now that I'm no longer distracted," he whispered, "did you have anything special in mind for this evening?"

Sev let out a little gasp shaking his head before replying, "I will do whatever my Master wishes." He turned slightly looking at Harry for directions."

Harry smiled softly and caressed Sev's cheek, "You are going to insist on calling me that, aren't you?"

Briefly biting his lip Sev slid to the floor on his knees and whispered, "Yes Master, unless you order me to call you something else."

"Alright," Harry chuckled, "you can call me anything you want, my Love. Although, I can't quite picture you using and of the cutesy pet names I hear my class mates calling each other." He shuddered slightly.

Sev smirked, "You mean," and his voice turned into a velvet purr, "Honey-Bunch," his smile was positively evil, "Sweetie-pie," he laughed wickedly, "Snuggly-Snook-ums." as he raised an eye brow in inquiry.

Harry managed to say, "If that's what you want, Baby." before dissolving into laughter as he pulled Sev back onto the couch.

Sev was surprised to find himself on top of Harry as they lay on the couch. He was afraid that he was to heavy for the younger, smaller man and kept trying to lift himself up. Severus was a strong man but, doing what amounted to a prolonged push-up while someone tried to pull him down was a bit of a strain.

"Sev is something wrong?" Harry whispered as he loosened his hold, "You seem to be trying to get away from me." his hands skimmed up an down Sev's sides gently caressing.

Sev sucked in a shaky breath, "I am concerned that I will crush you, Master." he readjusted himself so that he was not pressing so much on Harry.

Harry brought his hand up tucking an errant strand of hair behind Sev's ear, "I assure you your full weight will not hurt me." he smiled at the stubborn set to the older man's jaw. "Ok. Spread you legs and bring you knees up on either side of me. This way your weight is supported by your legs and you won't feel like you're squashing me."

Sev swallowed hard as he followed Harry's instructions. Harry was right he no longer felt he was crushing the younger man. However, Harry's hands sliding over his hips on to his arse was disconcerting and made him feel very vulnerable.

Harry pulled bringing their groins into contact and whispered in to Sev's ear before nibbling on it, "I really like having you where I can touch you so easily." one hand had moved up into Sev's hair the other was sliding over his arse and exploring along the man's crack through his soft linen trousers.

Sev began to wiggle and let out one of those little whimpering moans, what Harry was doing was a little frightening but it felt so good at the same time.

Harry began to thrust upward while guiding Sev's hips to grind their erections together. It didn't take long and Sev threw his head back crying out his release. Harry was not far behind. They stayed holding each other and talking for a while before Harry had to leave for the evening.

After gathering his things Harry ask, "Would you do something for me, Baby." he wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Perhaps." Sev smirked, "I would have to know what, before I could make a decision.

Harry laughed, "Of course, a Slytherin would have to wouldn't they." he kissed the older man possessively. "Meet me in the great hall tomorrow tonight at midnight."

"Harry," he shook his head, "I don't think…"

"It's important." Harry smiled giving a little wiggle, "And it's not like I'm sneaking around. You already know about it." He batted his eyelashes.

Sev reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "And if I don't go you are going to sneak out anyway. Aren't you?" Harry just bit his lip not answering. Sev sighed, "Alright. At least this way I can keep an eye on you."

Harry smiled happily, "Thanks Baby." he kissed Sev again and slipped out the door.

Wednesday morning was a typically beautiful spring day and the students that had Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures Class enjoyed being out on the grounds. Although Ron had earned himself a night in the Hospital Wing when he saw the Acromantula that they were to study. He had fainted hitting his head on a rock and spent half of the day unconscious.

That evening after much persuading and explaining Harry was heading for the portrait hole with Hermione mumbling "Why am I doing this?" as she followed.

There was an odd croaking noise from one of the chairs facing away from them. Harry and Hermione froze as Neville leaned around the wing of the chair, "What are you doing?" he inquired as he stroked Trevor's head.

"Would you believe nothing?" Harry grinned.

Neville laughed, "You're sneaking out again. You're going to get caught ya know."

Hermione just shook her head, "Go to bed Neville, we're not doing anything."

Harry looked at the grandfather clock, they were going to be late and he really didn't want to keep Severus waiting. "You don't understand. It's important." He had to think of something that didn't involve his friend spending the night petrified on the common room floor.

Hermione had other ideas. She drew her wand, "I'm really sorry about this Neville. Petr…"

Neville reacted as soon as she got to the word 'sorry' by dodging to one side and casting the disarming charm and summoning Hermione's wand. "Don't ever think about doing that again." he looked to Harry wondering if he'd have to face his wand too, only to find Harry with one hand on his stomach and the other over his mouth as he tried to smother his laughter.

Eventually Harry calmed down and clapped Neville on the shoulder, "That was brilliant. Do you want to come with us?"

Neville blushed and smiled happily at the praise, "I thought you'd never ask." he tossed Hermione's wand back before sliding his own up his sleeve and Trevor into his pocket.

Hermione caught her wand and shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

They had no trouble reaching their destination. As they looked around the darkened Great Hall, Neville whispered loudly, "What are we looking for?"

As Harry turned to answer a smooth silky voice said, "Indeed. That is a very good question Mr. Longbottom." Severus smirked as he stepped out of the shadows.

The boy jumped and squeaked, "I knew it. I knew you'd get in trouble Harry."

Sev sneered, "Mr. Potter is not in trouble. Yet. You however might be."

Harry sighed, "I don't suppose telling you to play nice would work?" he then chuckled as Sev raised his eyebrow. "Alright, I didn't think so. Help me move the tables. We need to be able to see the whole floor."

Four wands swished and flicked as they each moved one of the tables. Once the floor was clear the pattern, a very subtle mosaic in various shades of gray, ranging from almost white to a dark charcoal, was visible as a stylized Hogwarts Seal surrounded by concentric circles.

Hermione huffed gesturing at the floor, "This isn't even mentioned in _Hogwarts a History_. There's three pages about this hall, mostly about the ceiling but nothing about there being anything on the floor.

"Indeed." Severus said, "I've lived in this castle most of my life and never noticed this." he turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, if you would care to explain?" he was frowning with his arms crossed a teacher waiting for an answer.

Harry smirked, "I told you I was talking to Sal, he wants me to find something."

Neville snorted, "I'm not even going to ask who Sal is, but what exactly did he say?" he was walking around the edge of the seal looking at it intently.

Severus briefly looked surprised but hid it well. He was not used to the confident and competent side of this boy who couldn't seem to brew even the simplest potion without it exploding.

Hermione was following Neville also studying the stones.

"Here," Neville pointed, "Hermione, isn't this a Notice-Me-Not rune?"

Hermione knelt with an odd look on her face. "It is and it isn't." she said as Severus and Harry moved to look as well. She looked up at the men around her, "See, this part is." she touched the marks with one finger, "But this," her finger moved, "this extra squiggle makes it…" she shrugged, "I don't really know. I wish you had told me his was about runes Harry. I could have brought a reference book." she really did not like not knowing, and hated having to admit this fact.

Sev frowned, "It is a conditional mark, Miss Granger, insuring that those with no need will not remember having seen it. Have you not studied this?" she shook her head and he smirked slightly, "No I suppose you would not have yet. If you would like I have some books that I would be willing to loan you as long as you do not let any one know where you got them." his eyes moved to Neville, "I must admit to some surprise Mr. Longbottom. I was unaware you studied Runes."

Neville studied the professor for a moment, "Have you ever met my Gran, Professor?" since he was no longer in Potions class, Neville was considerable more at ease with the Potions Master.

Severus blinked at the seeming non-sequencer and nodded, "Briefly, a long time ago." Harry noticed the slight pained look to Sev's eyes.

"Suffice to say I've studied a little of every thing during the Hols." Neville said as he went back to studying the seal.

Severus thought he herd him mumble, "She's a lot scarier than you." and couldn't help snorting as laughter tried to bubble out of him since the only thing he remembered of Frank's mother was being terrified of her.

Hermione turned from her examination of the floor to ask, "Professor, are you alright?" her concern was evident in her tone and face, and just made him want to laugh more.

The Professor covered his face and turned away, shoulders shaking with the effort to contain his mirth.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know Sev if you just laugh and get it over with we could get on with what we are doing. You don't have to take a test tomorrow."

Sev choked out, "How did you know about that?"

Hermione who had rolled her eyes and gone back to looking at the floor absently said, "Professor Flitwick always tells us when he's giving a test."

Severus' eyes met Harry's and they both burst out laughing. Neville and Hermione were shocked by the light almost musical sound that issued from the usually grim Potions Master.

Then Neville chuckled, "Test in Potions class tomorrow, I think Hermione."

"What? A test, but I haven't studied." she looked about ready to panic.

Still chuckling Severus said, "That is the point of a pop quiz, Miss Granger. If you can not answer with out studying then you don't really know the material." he eyed Harry, "Which brings us back to Mr. Longbottom's question." his eyebrow quirked upwards.

Neville snorted, "Which one? What are we looking for? What did that guy say? Why does Harry trust him? What's he want with what ever it is?" he smirked slightly, "I could probably come up with a few more but those seem to be the most important at the moment." he didn't ask out loud, 'Why haven't we been given detention or expelled for being out after curfew?' but it was something he really wanted to know.

Harry cleared his throat as the others all stared at him, "Sal, a portrait here in the castle is a distant ancestor of mine. He wants me to find the Keystone to the castles awareness, so that I can be keyed in and thus be able to communicate with her." He smiled, "What he actually said was:"

"I can give you some food for thought.

Its seal is hidden in plain sight. sealed within and opened from above.

Speak to reveal the Snake's meddling.

Bleed to be acknowledged."

Harry shrugged "And he said to be sure to move the furniture." He flicked his fingers at the tables and benches stacked along the walls.

Hermione shuddered, "Is that another prophesy?" she was really beginning to hate divination.

Neville shook himself, "It sure sounds like it. A real one I mean, not that crap that Trelawney spouts most of the time." He wasn't all that impressed with the flaky Divination teacher, even though he did not know the exact words, he was aware that she was the one that had made the prophesy about Harry and Voldemort. After giving it some thought the summer after fifth year he had recognized the figure from the broken prophesy globe and had discussed it with Harry.

Harry shrugged, "It doesn't really matter, I've decided that prophesies are just riddles, and that destiny is not written in stone." He had done some research and found that Prophesies were almost never fully understood until they were fulfilled.

"Harry?" Hermione said thoughtfully, "Is this why you were asking about Parsel-Runes?"

"Parsel What?" Severus ask from where he was examining the floor beyond the largest circle.

Harry nodded to Hermione and said, "Sal said he used Parsel-Runes on the foundation, border markers and keystone to allow Hogwarts to understand and speak in Parseltongue." He looked down, "He is also concerned about the wards." He seemed to be concentrating rather hard, "his exact words were, 'I haven't felt the key turn in a long time.' I'm guessing that something physically turns but he could mean it metaphysically or symbolically I suppose," he shrugged.

They all looked at each other unsure of what to do now. Severus said, "Look here Harry, there are additional small crests around the large one." he pointed as he moved around the room, "Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff in the cardinal points as well as several others I do not recognize scattered around apparently randomly.

Hermione was mumbling, "Sealed with in and opened from above." She was trying to decipher the riddle as Harry called it.

Neville sighed, "But does that mean stand on the seal or seals?" he motioned from the large seal to the small crests.

"Or," questioned Severus, "Seal the room?"

Hermione shook her head shrugging and Harry taking a deep breath answered decisively, "Both."

Neville and Hermione each used a 'colloportus' on the small doors while Severus flicked his wand silently causing the shutters to slam shut as he stalked past. Harry hissed at the main door which slammed shut with a squelching sound.

"Sev," Harry started, receiving a glare, he smiled, "Do you have any idea who should stand where?"

Sev shook his head shrugging both hand raised. "I have no clue, other than I will hex the first person to suggest I stand in for Hufflepuff." He glared at each of them.

Neville grinned, "Just tell me where you want me." The lighting changed so soon after he said this, a beam of light resting on the small Gryffindor crest, that it was obvious that Hogwarts was trying to assist them.

Harry smiled, "Thank you my Lady. Where would you have me?" he didn't realize that he had slipped and that most of the words came out in Parseltongue. It was no surprise to the others that he was to take the spot opposite Neville.

Severus didn't ask he simply stepped to the Ravenclaw crest and motioned for Hermione to take the last spot. Laughing a bit she stood across from him on the Huffelpuff crest which the Head of Slytherin had so vehemently disdained.

They stood there a minute just looking at each other, they were all thinking about the same thing, 'What now?'

Harry chuckled and pointed his wand at the center of the large seal nodding for the others to do the same. "Alohomora, I think."

It sounded almost to simple but the others nodded and Hermione counted, "One, two, three…" and they all cast together.

At first nothing happened then there was a grinding sound and the large seal started to turn clockwise as it rose. Higher and higher until there was a forty foot tall pillar some thirty foot across in the middle of the Great Hall. It seemed to rise into the ceiling itself.

They all stood rooted to the spot staring in awe. There were several horizontal bands around the pillar's girth filled with rune sets, numbers and archaic writing as well as vertical panels of rune sets and hieroglyphs, bordered by colored lines some glowed or flashed different colors. Others were dark. There were also millions of crystals and gems of all shapes and sizes also flashing and glowing. And the ceiling above them had gone mostly dark with some odd swirls and colored lights radiating from the area that seemed to be touched by the pillar.

"Holy cricket." Hermione breathed. The Arithmetical equations to make this work were staggering not to mention that she could probably study the rune sets for years and not fully understand it all.

At the same time Severus whispered, "Merlin," he was thinking much the same thing Hermione was, there were at least a dozen languages on the thing and that was just on the side facing him. They could study the thing for years and barely scratch the surface.

"Wow! Harry?" Neville moved where he could see the other boy, "Do I have a dirty mind, or is Hogwarts glad to see us?" he ask with a completely straight face.

"NEVILLE!" Hermione shouted in outrage, while a sniggering sound came from the vicinity of the Potions Master who was currently out of view on the opposite side of the pillar.

Harry's laugh came out as almost a giggle, "I don't know," he shrugged, "I've always felt that Hogwarts was female."

Having gotten himself under control Severus joined the teens and they started a more or less systematic examination of the pillar. Hermione and Severus and Neville to everyone's surprise including his own, identified several areas that appeared to control different items an functions.

They found the panel that controlled the staircases including the one to the headmasters office were dark seeming to indicate that they were temporarily out of service or at least not moving. They found what they thought were the controllers for the Room of Requirement which was slowly blinking a very pale shade of yellow.

There were dozens of panels that seemed to be wards some were glowing steadily others flashed and still others were dark causing them to all worry. Severus confided to Harry that Albus would never talk to him about the wards for fear of the Dark Lord finding something he could use.

Neville found a panel covered in the same runes and arithmancy formulas that were used under the oil of a portrait, it was surrounded by hundreds of miniature representations of gargoyles, suits of armor, unidentifiable portraits and other assorted statues they were pretty sure this controlled the door guardians and portraits it was currently glowing so dimly that none of them thought any of the guardians would be moving at the moment.

After a while Harry was no longer able to follow the conversation and Neville was beginning to look a bit lost too.

"This is all very fascinating and all but how are we going to find what we are actually looking for?" Harry said into one of the pauses in the conversation.

Hermione glared at him not just for interrupting, "Harry do you remember why you ask me about Parsel-runes? 'Speak and be recognized' you might try hissing at it." She was also a bit irritated that he hadn't figured that out.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Thanks, I didn't mean to interrupt." he then turned to the pillar and hissed, "Will you show me Salazar's meddling, my Lady?" he didn't see the others shiver as he was talking, only the several areas lit with a lurid green glow, that revealed brownish ruin sets between panels, and a large sharp looking clear green crystal above the largest set of previously hidden runes. Harry didn't think he just did what his instinct dictated. Raising his hand he sliced the palm on the stone which flashed deep crimson for a second before all of the relevant rune sets as well as a few others started to turn blood red.

Severus gasp as he watched Harry cut himself and was there to catch the teen before he hit the floor. "Master," he whispered, "What did you do?" he nearly hissed, "Please tell me your alright." he didn't even realize what he had called Harry in his worry.

Harry smiled and hissed as he patted Sev's arm and snuggled closer but didn't open his eyes. Severus shuddered violently but pulled the young man tighter as he lay his cheek against the soft messy hair. Harry kept hissing as though he was having a conversation with some one none of them could see or hear.

Hermione sat on the floor on the other side of Harry, taking hold of his hand. Neville lay one hand on the Professor's shoulder, he had heard what the Professor had called his friend and it confused him, but since Harry hadn't objected he would wait until he could talk to him about it before passing judgment.

It was almost fifteen minutes before Harry opened his eyes and smiled up at Sev. "Hey," he whispered, "You alright?" he brought his hand up to caress Sev's cheek.

Sev scowled, "Damn-it Potter. You scared the hell out of me, you bloody Gryffindor idiot," he growled fiercely as he pulled the boy tighter to his chest.

Harry just smiled and tightened his arms around the older man.

Neville looked a bit shocked before smiling, he was happy that Harry was ok and apparently happy.

"You scared us all half to death, Harry. What were you thinking? Cutting yourself like that?" Hermione chided gently. She couldn't even imagine trying to explain this to the headmaster and what would Ron think if she let Harry get hurt on an adventure that he hadn't even known about. It was almost worse than the time turner cock-up in third year.

Severus snorted and Harry sighed smiling sheepishly, "I'm a foolish Gryff that doesn't think, just rushes in and does things," he looked at Severus, "Sal is going to be irritated with me."

Neville who's attention had been drawn to the sinking pillar whispered, "There is an awful lot of bluish-green on there now."

Harry swallowed, "Yeah, that's why he's going to be irritated." he sat up groaning a bit, "He said not to touch them, and I think I'm holding about half the wards now," the other three just looked at him. "And I think I'd like to sleep for about three weeks." he yawned.

AN: Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Thank you to any one who has reviewed. If you like what I'm doing or there is something you want to see let me know in a review.

BertaS


	10. In the Chamber

Hairy Snape By BertaS Jan. 2007

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them. I know I don't own them. JKR knows I don't own them.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

A/N: I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who have reviewed. I realized I have a continuity error on what day of the week it is/was. The last part of chapter 9 really should have been on a Thursday, but… author shrugs, oops, oh well. On with the story.

**Chapter. 10 - Down to the Chamber **

As it turned out Harry did not sleep for three weeks, just several days. His sudden magical exhaustion caused great consternation in those that did not know about the midnight excursion of The-Boy-Who-Lived and his friends. The Headmaster was concerned that he was being attack by Voldemort.

Madam Pomfrey kept him in the Hospital Wing until Tuesday morning. Poking and prodding mercilessly before allowing him to go to breakfast and classes, with a strong warning not to overextend himself again. Even going so far as to threaten a 'ruing of the day' if she saw him again before the end of the year.

At breakfast Neville whispered cryptically, "I need to talk to you alone after DA this evening," before sauntering off to his first class.

Hermione looked at Harry oddly wondering what that was all about. Ron of course was incensed that they had gone off with out him and was once again giving both Harry and Hermione the silent treatment. They knew he needed time to get over it so that he could admit to being a prat and things could go back to normal.

Potions class after lunch was the first Sev and Harry had seen each other since Harry had led them on their adventure and they were both a little anxious. "Potter what are you doing?" snapped an already irritated and stressed Severus Snape. He had only seen something move out of the corner of his eye just before the boy's hand, fist clenched, shot into the air. They really did not need flying ingredients when working on the Felix Felicis potion.

Part of Severus' irritation was that Dumbledore had made his displeasure known, loudly and repeatedly when Severus had privately confessed to not only knowing about the after hours activities, but actively participating in them. He had not revealed the total extent of what they had done, who was involved or why, letting the man think it was some kind of prank that would be sprung at a later date. He had been trying to think of something to do that would lend credence to his story.

He was also concerned the Headmaster would find out about Harry meddling with the wards and be angry. He didn't realize that most of the wards that Harry now held had not been active for several centuries.

Harry opened his hand to see what it was that he had caught before answering, "Just returning Malfoy's misplaced flux-weed, Sir," as he tossed it in the direction of the blond. He hadn't intended for it to land in the prat's cauldron. There was an additional series of plops as several unidentified items flew through the air as apparently the whole class decided to throw something. Most of the items landed in various cauldrons, all of which started to fizz and boil violently especially those that had received multiple additions as Malfoy's had.

One word escaped the Potion Master's lips as he drew his wand extinguishing all fires, "Leave," as Malfoy's cauldron shot a hot sticky mass on to the ceiling, most of the class was out the door before the his cauldron melted into a puddle of foul smelling goo.

All but five students were able to follow that order. Harry and four of the girls where trapped on the wrong side of the room along with the Professor. Two of the cauldrons were belching copious amounts of smoke, one a lurid purple and the other an acid green. They sparked like red, yellow and blue fireworks as they combined. Even though Severus had spelled all the fires out many of the chemical reactions were still violent and quite spectacular.

They all backed up in to the corner behind the free standing chalkboard while Severus held the strongest shield he could in an attempt to protect the students from flying debris as several cauldrons exploded violently but they were starting to cough from the various fumes and smoke in the room.

Harry lay his hand on Sev's shoulder pushing magic into the older man, assisting him in holding the shield. Sev had never had anyone that trusted him enough to lend him their magic.

With out allowing the shield to waver Sev ask, "Harry, have you figured out how to open a door like your friend does?" Sev coughed. Not that he really wanted Harry to let go of him but they needed out of this room, and they needed out now. There was no telling how harmful the fumes they would soon be breathing where.

Harry nodded, "I think so," and the four girls moved to support and lend their magical strength to their Professor. Sev felt a notable surge of power as the girls all touched his back before Harry released him. He was unaware that Harry and the DAG had been practicing what one book described as, _power lending _and another called, _power sharing_, which allowed all involved to cast spells that were considerably more powerful than they could alone. The thinking was that a team of three could have one shield holder and two offensive spell casters. A distinct advantage over a single opponent. Pairs also seemed to work well.

Pressing both hands to the wall Harry hissed several times asking the castle to open a passage to a safe haven. When the hole appeared in the floor he flailed slightly grabbing hold of Sev's arm as he fall, he pulled the others through behind him. They slid down a long dark tunnel in a single mass of tangled arms and legs.

It was dark and damp when they landed. As they tried to untangled themselves, Harry took full advantage and groped Sev a little more than necessary he earned himself a sharp reprimand of, "Whoever has their hand on my arse, had better remove it, now."

To which one of the girls replied, "Goodness Professor, you're not the only one getting groped," causing several chuckles as well as a few muttered apologies.

Harry laughed, "Whoever has their breast in my face may make me change my mind about liking girls."

A wand lit with a growled, "Lumos." Harry found himself face to double E breast with Millicent Bulstrode who was holding a lit wand.

Harry blushed, "Um… Sorry about that, I didn't mean to offend or anything." He really hadn't meant to be rude.

She raised an eye brow surprised by his apology, "I'm not offended Potter, merely trying to figure out exactly what you mean by that statement." She thought she knew but wanted confirmation. Besides she had cultivated the big dumb act and had to stay in character and pretend to not understand, even though it was pretty obvious.

"Uh…" he briefly glared at Sev and the other girls who were all sniggering as he moved a bit farther from her, "um… You have lovely breasts?" His smile was a bit sickly since he was expecting her to hex or maybe even punch him. He couldn't quite believe he had said that, and thought he probably deserved to be punched for such a comment.

She blinked several times as she looked down at her chest, shocked, as though she had never noticed her breasts before. She had certainly never had anyone tell her they were lovely. Stare at them, talk to them, yes. Complement them, oh no, that had never happened before.

Sev snorted quietly he was well aware of the way the ladies in his House were frequently treated by their male peers. They tended to treat them the way their Fathers treated their Mothers. A trend he was trying to counter but not having much luck as the girls expected and accepted the behavior as normal.

Susan Bones got to her feet laughing, "I don't think any of us would disagree with that Harry, she glanced down at her own, only small by comparison, breasts, "but I think it was the other half of that statement that was in question." The Patil twins both nodded as they finally untangled themselves and stood as well.

"Oh. I… Well…" he sighed, "It's not really a secret but, I'm not exactly prepared to have it printed in the Prophet," he looked away with his jaw set, determined not to say any more on the matter.

"Of course not," Severus sneered as he too rose to his full height, "the great Harry Potter certainly wouldn't want any more attention." He tried to continued acting the part of the greasy git as much as he could. It was becoming more difficult though. It was hard not to show the feeling that were rapidly developing for the younger man. And even harder to say thing he knew would hurt him.

Harry glared, "The fact that I prefer men is really no one else's business, _Professor_. But if it wouldn't endanger a certain bloke and he wanted it announced, I would take out a freakin' whole page advert," his voice rising until he yelled, "I'd shout it to the whole damned world." He stepped forward right into Sev's face staring him in the eye and growled, "Don't you ever think otherwise."

Severus swallowed hard before he nodded jerkily, opened his mouth then closed it with no idea what to say. He wanted to lean into Harry for comfort, to say he was sorry but was acutely conscious of the girls watching them.

Harry started to sway toward Sev reacting instinctively to the need for comfort he could feel from Sev, when a noise behind him startled them both.

The four girls were grinning at them, "Anything else you want to tell us, Mr. Potter?" drawled Millicent as only a Slytherin can. She had an almost predatory look on her face.

Harry turned toward her, the sarcastic retort dying on his lips as a familiar snakelike pillar caught his eye, "Yeah," he shook his head and hissed something making his companions shiver, "Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets."

His hiss also caused torches on the walls and huge braziers on the top of the short pillars to spring to life making the shadows of the snake shaped pillars appear to dance on the floor.

"Really?" ask Padma

"Are you certain?" Severus looked around in fascination.

"No way?" Parvati exclaimed.

Susan moved closer to Harry and whispered, "What about the Monster?"

Harry put his arm around her giving her a little hug, "No worries, I killed it during second year." She smiled slightly not surprised in the least that he knew that she needed a hug. It seemed to her that Harry always knew how others were feeling and what to do to make them feel better. Even when they themselves didn't know.

Millicent turned on Harry with eyes wide, "Then you really are the Heir of Slytherin?"

Harry grimaced, "Yes and no." Seeing he would have to explain he continued, "I did not open the Chamber. That was the shade of Vol…" his eyes slid briefly to Severus, "Tom Marvolo Riddle. That is the original name of the Dark Lord."

Susan pulled away from Harry frowning and said solemnly, "You used to say it, Harry."

"Yes but…" this time he looked at Severus seeming to as permission for something.

Severus spoke softly, "That name, Miss Bones, causes pain to any who bear his mark."

Susan just looked at him with open mouthed shock.

Millicent's eyes went very wide and her mouth made an O, "You're…" she whipped out her wand and holding it straight up in front of her face said, "I solemnly swear on my magic and my life that I, Millicent Marie Bulstrode, will never speak of, nor reveal in any way, anything that I see or hear while in the Chamber of Secrets without the express permission of all those now present." Her wand and body glowed brightly, "So mote it be."

The other three girls looked at each other in silent communication, before they all nodded to each other and then made the same vow.

They could hear the awe in Harry's voice as he thanked each of them before continuing his story.

"To summarize, when Voldy tried to kill me when I was little he technically died. His body was in fact no longer in existence, in other words, dead.

In first year, his spirit possessed Quirrell and tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone from where it was hidden in the third floor corridor." He looked at them to see their astonished faces.

Second year we find he left a copy of his sixteen year old self in a diary. It took over," he shrugged, "again possessed seems to be the best word, a student this time and forced them open the Chamber. Don't ask who, it doesn't matter. We, that is Ron and I, finally figured most of it out and went all Gryffindor," he made a face, "charge off to the rescue, kill the monster, and save the girl, you know the usual." He was leading them along between the rows of pillars, trying to figure out where they were in the Chamber and how they would get out.

"Then, in third year, well lets skip third year," Harry said, "I…"

He was interrupted by Sev who muttered, "Dementors, Werewolves, and Sirius Black, oh my!" He snorted derisively. "Enough said, I think," he continued with a full sneer.

Harry smirked, "Yeah well, I think we'll go straight to the end of fourth year when Moldy Voldy, got himself a new body. In the, I don't know if it was a ceremony or a ritual, but it called for the bone of his father, a muggle named Thomas Riddle, which explains why we were in a graveyard. The flesh of his servant, Peter Pettigrew, and the blood of his enemy forcibly taken, mine," he shuddered, "which, and this kind of creeps me out, it kind of makes me like Voldy's ancestor or something." He shook his head, "I refuse to acknowledge anything closer. But, and this is the funny part, it also makes Pettigrew," his grin was malicious, "his Mummy."

He chuckled at the combination fascination and disgust on all their faces. "Oh, but there's more. He used nothing from his mother and that means that his only claim to Slytherin descendant through the few drops of my blood that he used."

Millicent and Parvati both said at the same time, "But you're in Gryffindor?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, but I could easily have been in Slytherin, it is where the Hat wanted me. If Malfoy hadn't been such a prat the first, and second, time I met him and a couple of people I trusted said some things that influenced me," he shrugged again. "Anyway as far as I can tell I'm only related through a convoluted series of infidelities and an adoption. But, apparently all the other branches of the family are gone now. Mostly Voldy's fault since he actively hunted and killed anyone known to be related." As he was talking Harry was trying to figure out why Hogwarts had brought them here.

Evidentially Severus was thinking the same thing because he ask, "That doesn't really explain why you brought us here Mr. Potter?" he paused a moment, "Nor do you say where all this information came from."

Harry shook his head, "This is the first time I've tried to open a door, and I haven't had a chance to talk to Sal about how to get a specific destination. I just ask to be taken to a safe haven, maybe that's what he called this area." He shook his head and mumbled, "If I hurt myself again Madam Pomfrey is going to tie me to a bed for the rest of the year. I just know she is."

Padma sniggered wickedly, "Don't worry Harry we'll come visit you." The other girls giggled.

Parvati nodded looking around, "Harry, this looks like it would be a great setting for one of those 'Free for All' duel like we have been doing in The Group."

Susan nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, there are tons of places to hide," she grinned, "and ambush people," she said causing the two Slytherins of the group to stare at her in shock. A Huffelpuff thinking like a Slytherin was almost too much for them.

"Are you insane?" Severus sneered, "Do you really think playing 'tag' in the Chamber of Secrets is a good idea?" he looked down his not inconsiderable nose at his students. Had they no concept of the danger they could be in? There was no telling how many dangerous creatures were down here.

Harry grinned again, "Maybe, if I can find an easier way in and out. You know a nice long set of stairs would be good. I'm sure there must be something other than a slide down a drain pipe. When we get back up there I really need to talk to Sal and find out about other options."

Severus snorted, "Oh Please. Just how would he know anything about it?" he almost sneered.

Harry looked at the Potions Master for a long moment before shaking his head, "And you call me dense," he smiled and nudged the taller man, "Think about it… _Sev_."

Severus stopped in his tracks and grabbed Harry's arm turning him so they were facing each other, "Harry James Potter, are you trying to tell me that that portrait…" he shouted a totally gob-smacked look on his face, "THAT IS SALAZAR SLYTHERIN?"

"I'm not trying to telling you anything Professor," Harry smiled sweetly his eyelashes fluttering, "But when I introduced you as the head of his house, I would have thought it might have been a hint."

Severus groaned almost whining, "Harry, how could you let me be so rude?" he must have been truly distressed to say something like that in front of his students.

Parvati leaned close to the other girls, "Who is he and what's he done with Professor Snape?" they all giggled. As representatives of each of the houses they were getting along extremely well. Of course Susan could get along with almost any one and the twins never fought over house loyalties. Millicent was the surprise, but then she was out numbered even if she did have Snape here.

Severus glared at them making them laugh harder even though they tried to hide it behind their hands.

Harry slid one arm around Severus waist, "Don't worry Sev. Sal thinks it's funny, he has a wicked, if a little odd, sense of humor," he pulled Sev a little closer.

"I will have to take your word on that." Sev bit the side of his lip, "Harry?" he touched Harry's elbow, "I…" he glanced at the girls and whispered, "I'm really uncomfortable with this." He ducked his head as though expecting Harry to be angry if he outright refused him. But Harry had made him promise to tell him if anything made him uncomfortable.

Harry immediately loosened his embrace looking intently in to his face, "I'm sorry." he whispered, "Do you need me to step back?" he could feel Severus's need to be told what to do, the level of dominance that Sev sometimes seemed to require was beginning to worry him in that he was not always as sure as he thought Sev needed him to be.

Sev took two deep breaths before shaking his head, "No." he whispered back, "It's just…" his eyes flicked to each of the girls, "we are being watched." He knew that they were supposed to be keeping their true relationship quiet but now four more people would know. Soon it would be common knowledge.

When Harry turned to look at the girls, only Millicent was still actively watching them. She had a calculating look on her face that neither Harry nor Severus had ever seen before. The others were examining the huge room they were in while still keeping an eye on the two men.

Padma and Parvati were quietly discussing what kind of snakes were used as the model for the pillars. It seemed they couldn't decide between the Cobra and the Black Mamba. Susan had wondered slightly away from the others.

Harry grinned at Sev and called, "Don't go too far Susan."

She waved and started to turn, "I won't Harr-eep!" she cut off causing them to all look at her, "Harry, what is that?" they all moved toward her looking where she pointed.

Harry wrinkled his nose as he led the group closer, "You would think that in five years it would have decomposed more." the great king of serpents was laying like he had left it half on it's side mouth gaping open.

"Great Circe, is that what I think it is, Harry?" Severus said in awe as he lay one hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed and shrugged, "Well, if you think it's an ancient forty foot Basilisk, then yes it's what you think," he then grinned at the older man.

Sev scowled and muttered, "Brat," as he went to examine the carcass to ascertain of any of it was salvageable.

Harry chuckled, "Aw Sev, you say the sweetest things," causing the girls to giggle again.

"Continue that incessant giggling," Severus sneered, "and I will put all four houses in to negative points for years to come." He didn't even bother to look at the students, having only eyes for the treasure trove of ingredients laying in front of him.

Harry smirked, "Is any of that of any use?" he was pleased by the kid in a candy store quality to the was Sev was acting.

Sev actually smiled, slightly, "The skin alone is worth a small fortune as potions ingredients and a lightweight supple armor," he enthused in an not quite lecturing tone. "The fangs should still hold venom not to mention they make spectacular daggers and the Goblins prize the smaller ones for spearheads," he was moving around the beast, "We'll need to be careful of the eyes, they could still cause death if you were to look directly into them." He stopped near the head.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Harry said, "Fawkes blinded it. He is probably the only reason I was able to kill it."

Sev slowly straightened and turned, "Harry? Are you saying this…" he gestured incredulously at the dead basilisk, "This is the monster you fought and killed in your second year?" all the girls looked stunned. They of course knew the basic story but never what the monster was.

Harry looked around before replying sarcastically, "Well, I don't see any other big arsed snakes with their eyes scratched out and a hole in the top of their heads, so… Ouch!" he ducked forward turning to Padma who had just smacked him on the back of the head, blinking several times, "What was that for?" he smoothed his hair down in an attempt to relieve the mild pain.

She answered, "You needn't,"

"Be flippant," her twin continued as seamlessly as the Weasley twins.

"Harry," they said together.

"You were being pretty rude, Harry," Susan said disapprovingly.

Millicent snorted and cracking her knuckles said, "You're lucky it wasn't me," her shirt tightened across her bosom as she stood straight stretching and flexing her back, shoulder and arm muscles.

Harry gulped realizing she was actually quite a bit taller than Severus and most likely out weighed the two of them together. He had never noticed before that she was perfectly in proportion but there was nothing small about her. The term Amazon suddenly came to mind for some reason. He cleared his throat, "I apologize Severus. Yes this is the monster that I killed in second year."

AN: There you have chapter 10. In the next chapter we should be taking care of that pesky Dark Mark and they will need to find their way out of the chamber.

As always any comments are appreciated and I thank you for your reviews.

BertaS


	11. The Dark Mark

Hairy Snape By BertaS Jan. 2007

Disclaimer: JKR own them. I'm just playing with them and hoping to make them happy for a while.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

AN: First, I am sorry for the long wait. Real life and all that you know. Second, thank you all for the reviews. Third, I will not abandon any of my fics without giving some kind of notice.

Reminder of where we left off:

Harry looked around before replying sarcastically, "Well, I don't see any other big arsed snakes with their eyes scratched out and a hole in the top of their heads, so… Ouch!" He ducked forward turning to Padma who had just smacked him on the back of the head, blinking several times, "What was that for?" He smoothed his hair down in an attempt to relieve the mild pain.

She answered, "You needn't"

"Be flippant," her twin continued seamlessly as the Weasley twins would.

""Harry." " They said together.

"You were being pretty rude Harry." Susan said as she frowned disapprovingly.

Millicent snorted and cracking her knuckles said, "You're lucky it wasn't me." Her shirt tightened across her bosom as she stood straight stretching and flexing her back, shoulder and arm muscles.

Harry gulped realizing she was actually quite a bit taller than Severus and most likely outweighed the two of them together. He had never noticed before that she was perfectly in proportion but there was nothing small about her. The term Amazon suddenly came to mind for some reason. He cleared his throat, "I apologize Severus. Yes this is the monster that I killed in second year."

**Chapter 11 - The Dark Mark**

Harry was not stupid and was aware of how much trouble he would be in if the four witches remained angry with him at the same time, the thought was actually quite disconcerting. He wasn't really afraid of them individually, although Millicent's size was a bit intimidating. He was also aware that they were right and Sev didn't deserve his sarcastic remarks.

Harry was watching Severus closely to be sure that he would not remain angry with him as well and saw him flinch. He almost missed it, but it was the same drawing in of his left arm, moving it closer to his body Harry had seen before when Voldemort called. Severus quickly crossed his arms tightly, nodding to Harry, "Apology accepted, Mr. Potter. We will have to return at another time, when we have the proper tools to harvest what we wish." He nodded at the dead basilisk, Harry noticed he looked strained, "However, I believe we need to head for the exit."

"Um…" Harry shrugged sighing, "That may be a bit of a problem." He frowned, "Fawkes had to fly us out the last time." When Severus glared and rubbed his left arm, Harry glared back, before moving his eyes briefly to the arm that Sev was now surreptitiously cradling, and rubbed at his scar.

Severus' jaw clenched and he gave the young man a sharp nod. He knew that Harry was aware that he was being summoned. He was however, not cognizant that Harry was not the only one who knew what was happening.

Millicent was horrified that they were trapped where the Professor couldn't respond. She had caught the exchange that had just passed between the two men as well as earlier when Potter had embraced the Professor. She didn't fully understand but certainly had suspicions. She was willing to accept and follow Snape's lead, and Snape had deferred to Potter at least twice even called him by his given name. There was something more going on that she didn't understand but it would have to wait. She stepped closer to her Head of House, "How long has he been calling, Sir?" She asked softly looking at him intently, almost expecting him to deny his discomfort.

Harry also stepped closer, "Is this the first call or did I miss something?" He also spoke softly; his concern was plainly displayed for all to see.

Sev closed his eyes, tilting his head back slightly, "This is the first call but," he sighed in resignation, "he seems to be in something of a state." He opened his eye the pain now visible in them.

Harry nodded and rubbed his scar and wincing, "Yeah, I think he is angry about something. There is almost a feeling of betrayal." Harry no longer actually had visions nor did he feel the residual effects of curses cast by Voldemort but could still feel his extreme emotions and had terrible headaches.

"Harry," Susan said, "I'm a bit confused," she looked between Harry and Snape, "What's wrong with you and the Professor?" She was starting to suspect something that she didn't really want to think about. And wasn't sure she wanted confirmed.

Parvati and Padma answered before Harry could decide what he could safely say;

"Professor Snape is,"

"a Deatheater."

"Probably spying,"

"on the Dark One."

"Loyal to Harry."

"And the Headmaster."

"Fighting for the light."

Millicent shouted, "Stop that." She let out an angry breath, then more quietly, "I feel like I'm watching a bloody muggle tennis match." For now she decided that Potter was nominally in charge, since she had no doubt that if it continued Snape would be useless soon. She sighed, "Well Potter, what do suggest we do?" She eyed the Potions Master, "If he doesn't answer soon, he is as good as dead." She shook her head sighing sadly, "They'll kill him on sight."

"Shit," Harry breathed, "Sev?" His eyes never left the older man's face.

Severus was now leaning on a pillar and nodded sighing, "He doesn't have to see me," he sounded defeated. "He can do it through the Mark," he rasp out, pain almost completely clouding his judgment. "Although," he smirked in spite of the pain, "he did say you could let him know, through the Mark," he sniggered slightly hysterically, "if you had me tied up or something." Somehow, that thought was no longer as frightening as he had once thought it to be.

Harry snorted smiling softly, "Well, that sounds interesting Love, but I really would rather not have that bastard in my head." He leaned closer caressing Sev cheek, "Maybe, I can tie you up later?" He said quietly as he smirked slightly eyebrow arched suggestively, "Right now, I have another idea."

Harry pushed away from the older man looking around for the girls. "Ladies," he called to get their attention, "I need a pentagram." He moved around the general area, but well away from the ink stain on the floor and dead basilisk, "Here," he pointed. "Large enough for the Professor to lie in. It needs at least a simple purification." All four girls responded to his confident air of authority and moved without really thinking to comply with his orders.

Harry and Sev were a little surprised that none of them questioned him, or ask who had put him in charge. They did not realize that Severus and Millicent's deference had actually done just that, especially since the other three would have followed Harry anyway just as they did in the DAG.

Harry let it go as he turned back to Sev speaking softly, "I need you to take off your robes and jacket, Baby. Then I need you to roll up your sleeve or preferably remove your shirt. Okay?" He smiled a little and brushed back a few strands of hair that had escaped the man's loose braid. Harry became aware that he had not been available to take care of Sev as he promised for several days.

Sev nodded he was sweating now, pain etching his face, "What are you going to do?" He whispered harshly as he started tugging at his clothing, working the buttons with one hand, obeying Harry without a thought.

Harry swallowed, "I'm going to subvert the Dark Mark." He moved closer laying his hand on Sev's cheek caressing, "I don't think I can remove it completely." His eyes locked on Sev's and he growled, "But I can sure as hell take you from Him." He gently pushed Sev's hand away and started on the row of tiny buttons before leaning up to kiss Sev softly. "May I keep you, Baby?" He whispered when he pulled away.

Even through the pain Sev smiled, "Yes Master." He leaned forward a little hoping for another kiss, which Harry happily supplied.

They were interrupted by a female voice, "Potter Snape as a prefect I should probably take points for inappropriate behavior in a public place." Millicent said before she grinned a bit lopsidedly, "But you're just too darn cute together." She chuckled finally figuring out what she had been missing. She would never have thought they would become a couple; they really didn't seem to like each other that well. And she now realized that Potter was the aggressive; more dominate one of the two. She would have never figured the Professor for a submissive, but then all those that took the Mark had to be, at least to the Dark Lord. And from what she had pieced together from overheard bits and pieces, Potter was supposed to be the one that would eliminate Him.

She was not the only one of the girls that knew the picture they made, Snape leaning on the pillar with his clothing half undone as Potter snogged him senseless, would stay with her for a long time.

Severus glared at her and as he opened his mouth Harry said, "If he tries to tell you he doesn't do cute, he's lying." He chuckled and caressed Sev's cheek to take the sting out of his words. "And the _Chamber of Secrets _is hardly a public place." Harry leaned up for another kiss, finally finished with the buttons and helping Sev remove his robes and jacket.

Millicent took the robes with a shrug and a smile. "I will keep your secrets Sir." In the back of her mind she thought, 'Even the ones you don't know I know.'

Susan appeared at Harry's elbow taking the jacket and hanging it on a coat tree that one of them must have transfigured from something. "Don't worry Professor, we are all under oath remember, so we can't tell anyone that you aren't really a heartless bastard, or that you actually do cute quite well." She smiled sweetly and the others giggled as his glare intensified. They all knew that they would never really fear the Potions Master again.

Harry quickly relieved the man of his long sleeved, soft linen shirt and half led, half carried him to the area the girls had prepared. He mentally went over everything that he and Hermione had discussed as to how to do this. He really wished he had had time to practice on the coins first.

Parvati said, "We didn't know how strong you needed it…" a slight frown appearing on her pretty face, "For the amount of time we had, I think we did pretty good." She surveyed their work nodding.

Padma continued, "Especially since you are going to mess with the Professor's Dark Mark." She shrugged shaking her head obviously worried and evidently thinking about something. "A ritual room would probably be better."

Millicent nodded frowning, "Maybe, but I think this will work just fine. We etched the pentagram and the usual runes into the floor to make it stronger." She indicated the intricate carvings around the central section of the pentagram which had a small black pad in the very center. She also looked a little worried.

"We thought you might want us in the cardinal positions doing a protective chant?" Susan pointed to where they had marked the points like a compass. "This should also give you both a little bit of a power boost." They had quietly rehearsed the points that they would each make.

Harry noticed all the marks on the floor. Aside from the intricate pentagram there was an outer circle of runes where the compass points were marked with more runes. It was actually a lot like, although more intricate than the one than Hermione had sketched out for him while they were talking. It was considerably bigger than he had expected it to be. It was nearly thirty feet across.

"Looks good." Severus winced breathing hard as he gave out the rare praise. "And chanting can't hurt." He looked at Harry and whispered weekly, "Gryff, north. Slytherin south," he closed his eyes and shuddered leaning heavily on Harry.

Harry murmured, "I know, Baby, like in the great hall." He picked up the older man bridal style, grunting with the effort and stepped into the Pentagram before laying Sev down on the black cushion in the central section. It took him a moment to figure out that it was Severus folded over robes and was only there to create a slightly more comfortable place for the man to lay than on the bare stone of the floor. If the pentagram had just been chalked this would have been imposable, there would be too much risk of disrupting the chalk.

Harry knelt on Sev's left side, "Milli to the south, Sue east, Par north, Pad west." They quickly found their places, no one even commenting that Harry had shortened all their names. Although each of them silently decided to have a private word with Harry later.

The girls started, surprising the men by calling on each of the four elements. For a strong purification before they actually started chanting.

Susan started, calling on Earth as she let some dirt and pebbles slide through her fingers to land at her feet.

Parvati called on Air and a freshening breeze blew through the cavernous chamber.

Fire was invoked by Millicent causing all the torches and braziers to gutter then flair brightly.

And when Padma called on Water, they could hear the water all around them bubbling and gurgling.

Harry took several deep breaths, listening to the chant and centering himself. He then looked down at Sev and leaning close saying quietly, "This is probably going to hurt. I'm sorry, Baby." He brushed some stray hairs from Sev's face.

Sev nodded barely conscious, "Yes Master," he whispered through clenched teeth.

Harry kissed him softly, "I know you probably can't, but try to relax for me."

He laid one hand over the Dark Mark, the other over Sev's heart and started a hissing chant. Severus almost immediately screamed and writhed as he could feel the two powerful entities fighting for possession of his very soul. It almost felt as if they were trying to tear him apart. He knew he had felt worse pain but was not able to think of when. He managed to force his eyes open focusing solely on Harry's face in the hope that his concentrating on his young Master would help.

Harry continued to hiss through gritted teeth as he held his love in place, committed to fighting Voldemort for possession of the man he loved, since to quit would cost Severus his life. He slipped in to an almost trancelike state and began to see the lines of magic that connected Sev, the Dark Lord and to his surprise, himself and the school. Harry realized quickly that these existing connections would work to his advantage.

None of them knew how long they were like that but eventually the two men went still, Harry collapsed across Severus' chest with a sigh. His last conscious thought was to wish he could call Fawkes to carry them to the Hospital Wing. The girls kept up their chant until they too collapsed in exhausted, a short while later.

When Harry woke he immediately knew where he was and wondered what had happened to land him in the Hospital Wing this time. He opened his eyes to see four girls sitting on two of the beds across the room and the period before he lost consciousness flooded his memory. Sitting up abruptly brought not only the girls' attention to him but that of the school nurse, who bustled over wand out and a furious expression on her face. He leaned back into the pillow, eyes wide. "Mr. Potter, what did I tell you about seeing you in this wing of the school?" She said as she flicked her wand over him frowning at the results.

The girls giggled and she shot them a glare. "Apparently your cohorts for this particular adventure are unable or unwilling to speak about just what happened?" She scowled in inquire, wondering what nonsense he would spout off.

Harry looked up as the four girls came over and stood opposite Madam Pomfrey, "I'm sorry Ma'am, the exploding potions weren't my fault." He shook his head, "Is Professor Snape awake?"

She snorted, "Well that's more than they could seem to say." She glanced at the curtained off area shaking her head, "To answer your question, no, and you are not to disturb him. Mr. Potter!"

Harry was already out of the bed and as the woman shouted for him to stop he ducked around the curtain. Rushing to the side of the bed Harry sat on the edge and stroked the man's hair, which had came completely out of the braid at some point and spilled across the pillow in ebony waves.

Severus stirred leaning into the touch. His eyes fluttered but didn't actually open as he heard Madam Pomfrey muttering that Potter should know better than to try to get up so soon after expending so much magical energy.

Severus mumbled, "Yes, he should." But he also brought his hand up to hold the younger man's hand against his cheek and smiled softly although he still didn't open his eyes.

The woman was running her wand over Severus, clucking like a mother hen. "Well I don't find anything overtly wrong with you. Not that I'm allowing you out of that bed just yet. You were magically drained and unconscious when you arrived here." Her pause here as she thought, 'not to mention half naked,' was undetected by any of the students. "As were the lot of you," she glared at Harry sitting on the edge of the Professors bed and the four girls who were standing at the edge of the curtain where they could see and hear what was going on.

Harry stifled a yawn, "Mr. Potter, you need to be in bed." The nurse scolded.

Harry mumbled, "I'm okay," as he nodded and slid under the covers with Sev, who immediately snuggled up close and sighed apparently going back to sleep. It was hard to tell, as he had not really opened his eyes.

Harry smiled pulling Sev just a little closer as he closed his eyes and almost immediately slept.

"Oh dear," Poppy stared at the two men a moment, her hand on her mouth, "What ever will the Headmaster say?" It was quite irregular for one patient to crawl in bed with another and certainly couldn't be allowed to continue.

"Hum, I don't know what he will say. But," Minerva McGonagall said as she came around the partition, "I say, get the camera that,"she motioned to the bed, "is too adorable not to use it as blackmail." The stern woman was trying to hide the Cheshire cat impression she was doing from the students.

There was a smattering of giggles and Madam Pomfrey turned on the girls as she too tried to hide a smile, "You ladies are free to go. However I want you to rest and use as little magic as possible for the next few days."

The girls chorused, "Yes Ma'am," and started to leave.

Madam Pomfrey called after them, "And eat something."

Harry woke again to find the Headmaster sitting beside the bed. Habit had Harry looking for his glasses which the Headmaster handed him before gesturing to the bare arm that was thrown over Harry's chest.

Harry smiled as he caressed Sev's mark free left arm. "Any idea how we got here, Sir?"

The old man's eyes were twinkling madly, "Fawkes," he said slowly, "I believe has taken quite a liking to you, my boy."

"I don't quite understand." Harry said, having just a little trouble thinking when he first woke.

Albus smiled, "When you and Severus appeared, setting off Madam Pomfrey's alarms, she was understandably mystified until Fawkes arrived with each of the young ladies." He looked over his half-moon glasses, "Did you by chance wish for Fawkes to come to you?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Things got a little hazy there at the end." He nuzzled Sev's hair, one hand sliding over his back.

Albus laughed at the shocked look on Harry's face when Sev mumbled, "Jus' fie more min's," and snuggled closer hiding his face from the light.

Harry caressed the man's back, tilting his head to whisper soothingly in Sev's ear, "Alright Baby, you sleep a bit longer."

"Humph. He needs to eat and so do you." Chided the nurse as she floated two trays in to the curtained off area. "Headmaster you have only a few more minutes." She ran her wand over each of the men in the bed, nodding to herself apparently pleased with their progress.

"Severus," she called, "the sooner you wake up the sooner you get out of here." She was trying to play on his usual desire to leave her care, no matter how bad he felt.

Harry laughed with the Headmaster this time when Sev pulled the blankets tighter and whined, "I don' wan' a," as he tried to bury his face in Harry's chest.

At the woman's shocked look, Harry said, "It's alright Ma'am. He's awake. He's just being a grump." Harry moved his hand to Sev's side and tickled, eliciting a gasp as the man squirmed. Harry rolled them over as he continued his tickle attack. Sev rolled and laughed, as he tried unsuccessfully to defend himself.

Eventually Sev cried, 'mercy' and Harry stopped, "Are you going to wake up and eat now?"

Much to the amusement of the others the Potions Master's eyes popped open, "Food? Why didn't you say so?" He immediately pushed Harry off of him, sat up and looked around, "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm starved." He actually held out his hands for the tray and instantly attacked it when it was where he could eat.

Severus suddenly stopped, "What?" He asked through a mouthful as his wide eyes moved resting briefly on each of them as they stared at him. His fork was suspended between plate and mouth.

Madam Pomfrey patted his shoulder smiling, "I haven't seen you eat that way for a long time." She said softly, "You usually just pick at your food and complain about being forced to stay in bed." She raised a delicate eye brow. "And, I don't believe I have ever heard you laugh like that."

Harry had started eating and Sev resumed eating albeit slower than he had been earlier. He spoke between bites, "I happen to be very hungry. I don't see what is so odd about that." A smile touched his lips and his eyes actually had a twinkle similar to the Headmaster's. "And Madam, I do not believe I have ever been attacked in that manner in your presence. He frowned, "Or out of it for that matter." He attempted to glare at Harry.

"Sev, you don't eat enough to keep a bird alive." Harry snorted, "I've been watching you for a while now." He gave his love a significant look then smirked, "It seemed a suitable punishment for your whining."

"I was not whining!" Sev sneered half heartedly.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled and pointed out that her patients needed to finish eating and rest. She ushered the Headmaster toward the door, speaking with him although as soon as they passed the curtain their words became muffled and indistinguishable.

Severus just having noticed he was in short sleeved pajamas gasped and almost dropped his fork as he stared at his left forearm. He where the Dark Mark used to be, it was gone. His breathing became rapid and irregular, "Harry?" He looked at the young man, "How? I thought…"

Harry pulled the man close, "Shhh. He can't hurt you anymore."

Sev shuddered, "I know that. You said you didn't think you could…"

"I took you from him," Harry blinked a soft smile curving his lips; "you don't think I would keep His Mark. Do you?" Harry was curious too; unsure what form the new mark might take.

"But, where…?" Sev started and suddenly stopped, looking down the neck of the pajamas he was wearing. He quickly unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on said pajamas to display his new Mark.

There on his chest slightly to the left of the center was a two inch silver lightning bolt.

AN: Thank you for your reviews and comments. Questions help me to discover plot holes and inconsistencies. Please ask them.

Chp. 11 Page 11


	12. Mud Pie

Hairy Snape By BertaS

Disclaimer: JKR own them. I'm just playing with them and hoping to make them happy for a while.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

AN: Sorry for the long wait.

Reminder of where we left off:

"I took you from him." Harry blinked a soft smile curving his lips. "You don't think I would keep His Mark. Do you?" Harry was curious too, and unsure what form the new Mark might take.

"But, where…?" Sev started and suddenly stopped, looking down the neck of the pajamas he was wearing. He quickly unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on said pajamas to display his new Mark.

There on his chest slightly to the left of the center was a two inch silver lighting bolt.

**Chapter 12 - Mud Pie**

Severus raised his hand lightly touching the mark and smiling brightly before looking up at Harry and whispering, "Thank you Master."

"You're welcome, Baby." Harry whispered back as he brushed a lock of hair aside to see Sev's face better. He leaned closer only to have the sharp voice of Madam Pomfrey briefly arrest his movement.

"You boys need to finish eating. The Headmaster may approve of you sharing a bed, but I won't have any monkey business in my infirmary." She wanted no misunderstanding of how she felt. While she had no problem with homosexual relationships, she didn't want to know when things of that nature were happening. Especially, when those in question were a student, and his teacher.

Harry completed the movement of his hand tucking Sev's hair behind his ear with a slightly sheepish grin. And Severus straightened, arching an eyebrow at the woman, "You say that, as though you believe we would engage in such activities, where just anyone," his eyes now moved focusing on something behind her as he sneered, "could walk in."

She turned startled to find that two students stood there. One open mouthed and staring in shock the other with a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Harry laughed as the nurse scowled at the new comers before huffing, "You two have five minutes. And you two," she rounded on the two men in the overly large hospital cot that the Headmaster had expanded, "finish eating. I will have potions for both of you when I get back." She stalked away shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

"Well, I suppose this does explain a bit." Hermione frowned, shaking her head as she finally found her voice. Then she gasped and stared again as she noticed that the Professor was wearing short sleeves and his forearms were both bare. Had Harry been able to remove the Dark Mark already? Was that why they were here? Had the exploding potions been a setup? If so, why hadn't Harry told her?

The person with her had also gotten a hold of him self, "How are you both feeling, Harry? Professor Snape?"

Harry smiled. A little surprised that Neville didn't seem nearly as surprised as Hermione. But then he wasn't aware that Neville had had an idea of what was going on for almost a week now.

"We're good," Harry shrugged glancing at Severus, "just a bit of magical exhaustion."

Hermione huffed, "But Harry…?" she started to gesture.

Neville snorted in amusement, "That's twice in one week, that's excessive, even for you Harry." He chuckled, "I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey is even allowing you visitors."

Hermione tried again, "But, Harry…?"

Harry shrugged, "You were already in and she'll be back to chase you away soon."

"Harry…." Hermione really didn't appreciate being ignored. Especially when she had about a zillion questions to ask.

"I estimate less than ninety seconds." Severus smirked as he continued to pick at the remains of his food. He was quite impressed that Harry was able to ignore the persistent girl. She would most likely continue until she got the answers she wanted and this was not the best place for any serious conversation.

Neville snickered, "You probably ought to eat, Harry. You know how she is." He peeked around the partition to see if the Mediwitch was coming back yet.

"Harry…" Hermione growled as she now glared.

Severus' fork stabbed a chunk of Harry's mostly untouched vegetables and popped it into Harry's mouth causing him to make a face and immediately take a bite of chicken.

Hermione opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Luna who drifted in and placed a Butter Beer bottle full of odd looking flowers on the bedside table. Smiled vaguely at Harry, waved cheerfully at the Professor, and patted Neville on the shoulder before drifting back out. Hermione's mouth snapped shut and she glared at every one. "We will discuss this some where private when you get out of here." She had to concede that there where just too many people that could pop in and overhear if they got into a sensitive discussion right now.

"That won't be for a while, if he doesn't finish eating." Madam Pomfrey said sternly as she stepped back around the partition. "Go on no now, you may return briefly after breakfast tomorrow if there aren't too many other visitors." She made shooing motions at the students. Before leveling a glare on her patients as she pushed the half a dozen green and silver cards out of the way and sat the tray of potions on the bedside table next to Severus.

Severus pushed his dinner tray away and lay back with a contented sigh. He had one hand on his stomach the other tucked under his head. Harry and the mediwitch looked at each other in surprise. Not only was the man extremely relaxed but the only thing left on his plate was a small pile of red peppers that had been in the mixed vegetables. Harry looked at his own plate and realized that he too had managed to eat almost all of it, only leaving about half of the vegetables, mostly zucchini, and a few bites of rice.

Harry grinned, "Do we get afters, Madam Pomfrey?" As he stabbed the last piece of broccoli he fluttered his lashes and settled into a sad puppy look. If she allowed them sweets they would have at least half an hour before they could take the potions.

Severus, whose eyes were half closed, smiled as he mumbled, "Mm, Mud Pie... with lots of worms."

Before Madam Pomfrey could get the words, "Absolutely not," out of her mouth, a huge mess of crumbled chocolate cake bits, chocolate custard, warm caramel sauce and crushed chocolate biscuits appeared on the tray with a slight pop, it seemed to be crawling with brightly colored worms and odd looking multi-colored bugs.

Severus immediately sat back up grinning with delight and began shoveling the sticky mess into his mouth. The nurse closed her eyes and turned away, she looked positively green as she left without another word.

Harry swallowed, "I… uh…" he swallowed hard and pushed his own dinner tray away. "Sev? That looks, well…" he grimaced trying to think of the proper word. "Well…" He was hoping that the meal he had just consumed would not be making a sudden reappearance.

As he held one of the worms up on his fork, Severus managed to look totally innocence, as he softly stated, "They look disgusting, do they not?" He smiled as Harry nodded. "It's just a muggle sweet, Master." He then grinned devilishly, "They actually taste much better than they look." He chuckled, "And it has the benefit of making her leave me in peace." He popped the chewy worm into his mouth, mumbling slightly around it, "She will not return for at least an hour, perhaps more."

Harry laughed, but politely refused when offered a bite, saying, "Actually I was just messing with her, I'm not sure I could eat another bite." He laughed.

Severus snorted and pushed the remains of the sticky treat away with a sigh, "Well, at least I ate all of my vegetables." He raised his eye brow and smirked at the younger wizard.

Harry smiled, "Zucchini happens to be one of the few foods I really don't care for. I noticed that you didn't eat the red peppers." He turned on his side and leaned on one elbow as he watched Severus settle back on to the pillows and raised his arms up over his head toward the headboard in a lazy sensuous stretch of his whole body.

Harry groaned softly and leaned over, one hand lightly skimming over the other man's chest and up to caress his cheek as he placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose, before softly licking a small amount of caramel residue from his lower lip.

"Harry James Potter, what on earth are you doing?" Harry immediately turned. His body tensed, ready for an attack. He made sure he was between Severus and the assumed assailant as with a curse on the tip of his tongue his wand appeared in his hand, already pointing at the screeching girl before he realized that it was Ginny Weasley.

Ginny was obviously outraged, and continued to rant, "First you ignore me, then you go showing off that you can speak that horrible language, and fooling around with and feeling up nearly every girl in school over second year. And now, now I find you in bed with, and kissing Snape. For Merlin's sake it's _Snape_. That's just disgusting. If you're going to be my husband you had better start acting like it and treating me better." She was quite hysterical, shaking and shouting as she flung her arms around and paced in the small area.

Madam Pomfrey came to investigate all the noise, and the young girl suddenly lashed out, swinging a fist at the astonished Mediwitch and screaming, "He's mine. You can't have him." Harry quietly whispered Stupefy and stunned the girl before she could do much physical harm to the Mediwitch. Luckily the blow glanced of off the woman's shoulder and she wasn't really hurt.

Severus caught Harry as he wavered and almost fell from the bed. He lay the boy down growling, "Foolish Gryffindor," as he tenderly brushed his Master's hair from his face.

Harry's eyes fluttered and he mumbled, "Your foolish Gryffindor."

Severus' breath hitched as he whispered, "Not according to Miss Weasley."

Harry forced his eyes to focus on Severus, "I love you, no one else." He snuggled closer, "She's been acting rather odd." He yawned, his eyes closing and Severus gathered him close as he lay there waiting for the Mediwitch to return after she levitated the girl away, presumably to a nearby bed. Severus hoped she would be physically restrained as he did not really want to have to hex the little twit, although he certainly would if he felt she were a danger to Harry.

When Madam Pomfrey returned, she scanned each of them. She was a bit surprised by Severus easy compliance and lack of snide comments. She snorted at the results, "Well Severus, you are actually fine. You just need to rest and to refrain from using magic for a few days." She sighed, "And a few nutrient potions probably wouldn't hurt."

"Mr. Potter on the other hand," she frowned, "has set himself back considerably." She shook her head as she picked up Harry's wand, "I thought I had this locked in my office…"she shook her head again as she dropped it into her pocket. "Let me know when you are ready to go Severus, I'll get your wand for you."

Severus blinked, "I will stay here with m-Harry. Unless of course, you would approve of me taking him to my quarters, so that I may watch over him." He had moved so that Harry's head was resting on his shoulder and was unconsciously carding his fingers through the young man's hair.

The Nurse was shaking her head when Albus stepped around the partition, "That may not be an altogether bad idea." He stated sadly, "It might in light of Miss Weasley's attitude, prove to be a bit safer, as access would be limited to a few instead of any one who decided to walk in." His eyes were twinkling like mad by the time he finished.

"Headmaster," the Mediwitch said frowning, "Students are not allowed in the Professors' quarters." She was astonished that the man would even consider such a thing.

Dumbledore looked slightly amused, "My dear girl, I am quite certain that had the rules been changed, I would have been notified."

Her jaw dropped, "But I always thought…" she shook her head. Student, 'teacher relationships are forbidden aren't they?'

"It is true that it is frowned on to have underage students in staff quarters." The Headmaster smiled, "There is however, really no rule against it. Most of the staff does refrain from entertaining students in their private quarters. So as to avoid the impression of impropriety, you understand."

He turned to look at Severus, "Do I have your oath that nothing improper will be taking place in your quarters, Severus?"

Severus' eyes narrowed, but before he could answer, the young man they had assumed was asleep growled, "I am of age and it's none of your damn business."

Severus felt himself flushing and he tried to hide the slight smile as he averted his face before whispering, "Harry, you shouldn't be so rude to the Headmaster."

Harry smiled at Severus, "I'm sorry, Love." To Albus he said, "My apologies for my tone Headmaster." He spoke lightly and moved so he could see the man he was speaking to, "The statement however stands. It is none of your business what I do with Sev. If you were going to worry with propriety, you should not have allowed us to remain in the same bed." His tone remained polite but left no room for argument.

"Mr. Potter does have a point, Albus." Minerva McGonagall said as she appeared from around the partition. "They should probably be moved somewhere more private. Who knows how many people have just wandered in to have a gawk at the two of them as they slept?" She gestured at the many get well presents on Harry's bedside table, candy, cards and flowers almost filled the table's surface.

Severus smirked, "I quite agree Minerva." He enjoyed the astonished look on her face since he almost never admitted to agreeing with her. "Shall we set about moving Harry to my quarters?" He stood up, "I will need both of our wands, Poppy." At her reluctant look he added, "Just in case, wouldn't want to have to trudge halfway across the castle with out one." He smirked at the look of confusion on her face.

Harry chuckled, "We won't use them, Ma'am. Unless of course, it's an emergency, okay?" He was enjoying the slightly less snarky Severus and his affect on the others.

"Well," she looked to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall as if unsure who would be best to consult.

Harry sat up, "Dobby?"

There was a pop and the little elf bowed deeply, "Yes Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry's lips twitched he wondered if he would ever be able to get the elf to shorten his title, "Would you get some clean clothes for Severus and I."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir," the little elf repeated with another bow almost bumping his nose on the floor before he disappeared. He was only gone a few moments then was back with the requested items which he lay on the end of the bed and began to usher the others out of the private area to allow the two men to dress in peace.

The move was accomplished quickly and with little fuss. The young man and the Potions Master were given sleeping potions and tucked into Severus' large bed for the night.

It was the next morning when Albus came to check on them after breakfast that Harry first realized that the Headmaster was under the mistaken impression that Voldemort was dead.

"Headmaster," Harry sighed shaking his head, "Please tell me that you have not told any one that you think Voldemort is dead?" Harry could feel a headache coming on.

The old man eyebrows rose in surprise, "Well, only a few. I wanted to ascertain how you accomplished the deed before going public." His smile was bright and full of pride.

Harry was sorry to dash his hopes and pinched the bridge of his nose rubbing his eyes under his glasses, "He's not dead." He spoke softly.

"What? But I thought…" he stood, "Severus' mark is gone." He looked at Severus who was leaning on the mantle, "I don't understand. How could it just disappear? He has to be dead." Seeing the old man age before their eyes hurt both Harry and Severus.

Severus sighed and Harry shrugged, "There was a potions accident, several cauldrons exploded." He sighed, "No telling what was in them." Harry didn't want to lie to the old man but also didn't want him to know that Severus was now marked by him.

Severus frowned, "Actually, we might be able to, with a pensive. Might I borrow yours Albus, to see just who threw what?" He didn't know why Harry was reluctant to speak about what happened, but was willing to remain silent until informed it was alright to speak.

The Headmaster sank back into his seat, his eyes pleaded with the two younger men for an explanation. "You're not going to tell me what really happened, are you?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe, someday. What we need to concentrate on is not that Voldemort is alive. Yes he's probably a bit weakened," He shrugged again, "and completely pissed off. But we need to find a way to protect Severus."

Severus snorted again, "I believe that it is more important to determine how we are to protect you, Harry, not only from the Dark Lord but from that, _girl_." He was pacing in font of the fireplace. "And how do we obtain the information that I am no longer in a position to acquire?" He was beginning to feel that he would no longer be useful.

Harry patted the seat beside him on the couch, "Come sit down, Sev." Severus sighed but moved to comply, "During the, _potions accident_, I got a pretty good look around ol' Tommy Boys head. He already knows that you were spying on him. That is why he was calling when he knew you would be in class." Harry put his arm around Severus. "He knew that you would not be able to answer right away. He wanted to make you suffer, to humiliate you in front of a class full of witnesses, in front of me and in front of your Slytherins."

"He…" Severus cleared his throat as he leaned into Harry, "He would have thought that it would be impossible for you to be able to…" he hesitated and Harry finished with a chuckle.

"Didn't think I'd do anything in front of the others?" His arm tightened and he placing a light kiss on Severus' temple, "He don't know me very well, do he?" Harry grinned.

Severus almost grinned back, "No, I do not believe he does." He frowned, "He seems to be under the impression that you are a whiny, spoiled, little brat that can't think without someone else's help." He was whispering and looking at his hands in his lap by the end of his statement.

Harry hugged Severus and the Headmaster seemed delighted smiling as he said, "Wonderful, good job Severus, he will underestimate Harry again."

Harry frowned slightly thinking this was no time to be complacent. He didn't say anything though as the Headmaster excused himself shortly after leaving the younger men to cuddle on the couch.

A little later after they had moved to the bed for a nap Severus whispered, "Are you not angry with me, Master?"

"Why would I be angry?" Harry moved them so that he was leaning over Severus. "You haven't been _naughty_, have you Baby?" He grinned as he ran his hand over Severus chest and brushed his lips along his jaw to whisper in his ear, "Do I need to _punish_ you?" He nibbled on the soft spot under Severus' ear.

Severus let out a loud moan before almost sobbing, "Yes."

Harry was a bit taken aback by that. He leaned back seeing true remorse and sadness in Severus face. He caressed the older mans cheek, "Tell me why you think you need to be punished Baby."

Severus drew a shaky breath, "I am the reason the Dark Lord thinks you are weak, and I allowed Albus see my arm, making him think **He** was dead."

"I see," Harry chuckled and Severus' eyes went wide as he whispered, "Well, in that case I think I have the perfect _punishment_."

Harry then set about undoing the buttons on the night shirt Severus was wearing, once fully undone he pushed it off of Severus' shoulders down to his elbows before pressing him back into the mattress.

Severus wiggled a little, testing and realizing Harry had very effectively restrained his arms. He could lift his hands but it was as though his elbows were tied to his sides and the mattress. He was frightened but not nearly as frightened as he thought he probably should be.

Severus moaned and whimpered as Harry's hands and mouth caressed his chest, briefly sliding over the small lightening bold sending jolts of pleasure through him with each and every touch.

Harry licking across and suckling on one nipple before his lips settled over the new Mark in a gentle kiss.

Severus screamed and writhed as his whole body arched up. He has never experienced such pleasure, waves and waves of it so intense that he was unable to achieve release. It was almost like the Cruciatus but pleasure, instead of pain flooded every nerve ending. It felt like forever before Harry lifted his lips enough to whisper, "Cum for me, Baby."

Severus was certain he had never felt such an exquisite combination of pain and pleasure as he came harder than he ever had in his life, his seed spilling over his stomach and chest as his eyes rolled up and he lost touch with reality.

Severus woke up to smiling brilliant green eyes. Harry was holding him and he half whispered half panted, "If that was a punishment, I think a reward would kill me." He smiled tiredly.

Harry laughed and kissed Severus possessively before settling them to sleep.

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long wait. Next chapter I think we get to hear the reactions of a few other characters. Please let me know what you think. Questions and suggestions are always appreciated.

BertaS

Chp. 12 –Page 11


	13. Explanations

Hairy Snape By BertaS

Disclaimer: JKR own them. I'm just playing with them and hoping to make them happy for a while.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

AN: I am trying to keep all of the chapters about the same length. This sometimes results in lengthy delays although I don't think its been too long for this one, has it?

Reminder of where we left off:

Severus woke up to smiling brilliant green eyes. Harry was holding him and he half whispered half panted, "If that was a punishment, I think a reward would kill me." He smiled tiredly.

Harry laughed and kissed Severus possessively before settling them to sleep.

**Explanations – Chapter 13**

Some time later Harry and Severus were awakened by a loud banging on the door, Severus stumbled out of bed grumbling that he was quite likely to kill whoever it was. He struggled out of the open night shirt that he was still wearing and threw on the first loose robe he could find. He did not even realize that it was the one he usually wore over his regular clothing to planned Death Eater meeting. He then picked up his wand and marched barefoot to the door.

Harry chuckled as he got up, slipped Severus' bath robe on over his pajamas and followed Severus around the screen just as the man flung the door open. There was a loud gasp then several low whispers. Harry moved to where he could see who it was. He was surprised to see Ron, Hermione, and Neville were crowded around the door.

Luna stood just in sight obviously acting as a look out, a job she excelled at. She was somehow able to stand in one general location for long periods of time with out being noticed or thought suspicious.

When they spied Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed past the Professor, nearly knocking the man off his feet in the process. Harry ignored them and immediately went to Severus' side asking, "Sev, are you okay?" as he slid his arm around the man's waist.

"I am bloody peachy, Potter." The Professor snarled as he twisted away, "My private quarters are being invaded by, Gryffindors." He sneered then jumped, inhaling sharply, before turning to glare at Harry with rather wide eyes. He had been totally unprepared for the hard swat to his posterior. It did however bring to his attention that he had nothing on under what he considered a very thin robe.

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly as the pink became visible on the Potions Masters' cheek bones. Calling out the door, "Luna, are you joining us?" before turning to the others he then ushered them to the sitting area with the words, "Come in, please, have a seat."

Severus took a deep breath as he waited on the Lovegood girl before closing the door and following Harry to where he had led the group of students. He gritted his teeth before asking, "Would you and your friends care for some tea, M-Mister Potter?" He bit the inside of his cheek realizing what he had almost called Harry would not only shock the young man's friends but would probably set Miss Granger off on a 'liberate Snape campaign'.

"That would be great Sev, thank you." Harry smiled as he sat in the only arm chair.

Severus moved to the mantel and rang a small bell. Dobby quickly appeared and agreed to bring tea and snacks. Severus then nodded to Harry and disappeared behind the Victorian screen. Ron and Hermione watched all this with astonishment. Neville was more thoughtful than normal as he had caught the Professor's 'stutter' for what it almost was.

Once the Professor was out of sight Hermione, in a very brisk, business like way ask, "Are you prepared to tell us what is going on now Harry?" She had seated herself primly in the center of the couch with Ron on one side and Neville on the other.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, like how come you're here with Snape," he looked around and shuddered, "and why you stunned my little sister?" He was frowning and the tips of his ears matched his hair.

"Professor Snape is an attractive man." Was Luna's non-sequencer as she finally sat, or rather sprawled in the huge multi-colored somewhat fuzzy bean bag that she had quite obviously transfigured from a piece of pocket lint.

Although the others didn't pay her much attention, Harry smiled at her, "I think so too, Luna." He then turned to Ron who was making a face, his forefinger pointing into his mouth, acting as if he were attempting to induce vomiting, to show his disgust.

The tea and a huge tray of little sandwiches arrived and Hermione pored out as Harry answered. "Actually Ginny's been acting a bit odd." He shook his head, "I don't know why we, I didn't notice it earlier." He sighed, "She was shouting at me in the Hospital wing and when Madam Pomfrey came to see what was going on Gin tried to hit her, physically." He accepted the cup Hermione handed him.

They all looked appropriately shocked. How could it have happened again. Something was wrong with one of their group and no one noticed. It was almost like Tom's Diary all over again.

"What was she yelling at you for, Harry?" Neville ask frowning as he accepted his cup of tea and selecting several sandwiches while thinking that Harry was right, it was strange that Ginny, or anyone for that matter, would attack Madam Pomfrey. Everyone liked the Mediwitch, didn't they? Or was that just fearful respect? He shrugged the thought away as unimportant to the conversation at hand.

Harry also frowned, "I'm not really sure, I mean," he blushed a little, "I was kind-a kissing Sev." He bit his lip, "But I don't think, oh, I don't know." He ran a frustrated hand through is sleep mussed hair, "I think she somehow has the idea that I belong to her or something. She said something about being her husband and treating her better." He let out an exasperated breath and shrugged. "She wasn't really being very coherent, something about fooling around on her and my language."

Hermione snorted, "Well, it might help if you could remember exactly what she said."

They all turned as a throat was cleared, "Miss Weasley said, and I quote, 'Harry James Potter, what on earth are you doing?'" Harry shuddered, as his eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he set straighter in his chair, "'First you ignore me, then you go showing off that you can speak that horrible language, and fooling around with and feeling up nearly every girl in school over second year.'" Severus mimicked her tone perfectly although not her volume. "'And now, now I find you in bed with, and kissing Snape. For Merlin's sake it's _Snape_. That's just disgusting. If you're going to be my husband you had better start acting like it and treating me better.'" He raised an eyebrow, "That is when Madam Pomfrey came in and Miss Weasley shouted, 'He's mine. You can't have him.' As she attempted to assault the Mediwitch." He stopped speaking, blinked and looked at his slipper shod feet.

Harry smiled, most of that sounded dead sexy coming from Severus. He squirmed in his seat hoping that no one would notice he had developed a bit of a problem.

Severus was now fully dressed although he had not put on the heavy teaching robes or his boots. He had his hair pulled over his shoulder so that it was practically covering his chest. He was holding his hair brush having evidentially paused in his brushing to supply the information that Harry had been ask for. He blushed slightly, "I apologize, I could not help over hearing."

Harry's smile broadened, "Don't, I couldn't remember exactly what she said. Thank you."

Severus nodded almost bowing and started to turn when Harry said, "Sev, why don't you join us? I can fix your hair while we talk." He moved so there was room for Severus to sit between his feet as he sat his tea aside. Severus hesitated and Harry held out his hand, "Toss me that pillow, Nev?" He easily caught the pillow when Neville did as he ask, "Come on Sev. I did promises to help you with it."

Feeling he really had no choice, Severus moved to where Harry had placed the pillow between his feet and handing him the brush he knelt, sitting stiffly with his back to Harry. He kept his hair hanging in front of his face as best he could when Harry started brushing it out.

Ron started sputtering and Hermione coughed politely, "Harry I think that is enough stalling. Start with exactly what is going on between you and Professor Snape." She had a lot more questions but stopped because she knew that if she ask too many questions at once he would become stubborn and not answer any of them.

Harry smiled, "Well, we're… um… he's my…" He stopped trying to think of an appropriate word, **lover** might be the most accurate, but he didn't really want to deal with the reaction he knew that would trigger from Ron.

As he turned to glare up at Harry, Severus growled, "If you use the word, _**boyfriend**_," he sneered, "So help me Potter, you will no longer need to worry about the Dark Lord." He felt he was too old to be called that by anyone, especially in front of his students.

Neville and Hermione sniggered, Ron made a gagging noise, and Luna simply smiled serenely as Harry smiled softly and leaned forward, "Alright Love, I won't, I don't really have to," he kissed the tip of Severus' long crooked nose and whispered, "since you just did." He thought Severus was absolutely gorgeous when he was angry.

Severus glared at the boy a moment before he let the anger slide away with a sigh. He closed his eyes as his face reddened in embarrassment. It was becoming quite apparent that he had absolutely no control what so ever around his young Master.

Hermione spoke slowly, "So, all this time you were supposedly training, you've actually been…" she paused shaking her head and gesturing as though asking for the right word.

Luna brightened, "Canoodling?" She grinned and nodded as both Ron and Severus groaned while Hermione and Neville just stared at her.

Harry just smirked, "Not entirely." He silently urged Severus to resume his former position and continued brushing his hair. He also summoned a ribbon from the other end of the room. He wasn't thinking about the fact that he wasn't supposed to use magic nor did he realize that he did not use his wand or any incantation.

"O-kay." Hermione shook her head and rolled his eyes, "Moving on to the next question. What happened yesterday after all the potions exploded?"

Harry bit his lip for a moment, "The official story is that Fawkes rescued us from the potions lab and the explosions somehow caused the removal of the Dark Mark." He looked intently at the brush going through Severus's hair, "I got exhausted again because I wasn't fully recovered from last time and I was holding a shield over the others. Of course," he smirked, "we have no idea who threw what and can't recreate the potion."

"Unless Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley would like to donate their memory's to the pensive experiment." Severus said as Harry continued what he had to consider playing with his hair. "Although even that is, shall we say, iffy." He made a sour face not really liking to use such an unsophisticated word.

Hermione nodded her willingness to do so. Ron made a face believing that Snape just wanted to be able to take points for what they threw during the class. Not to mention that someone was going to have to clean the lab and he didn't want it to be him.

Neville snorted, "And the Truth?" He didn't believe that story for a moment. If a potion could remove the Dark Mark then Professor Snape would have found it a long time ago. Once he was no longer terrified of the man, he had developed a great respect for the Potions Master's ability and the breadth of his knowledge.

Harry laughed, "Well Fawkes did rescue us. Those that were there are sworn to secrecy." He sighed a little, "And I'm not really prepared to discuss it at this time."

Ron let out a long breath, sometimes Harry just wouldn't talk about things he and the others had learned to trust that eventually he would tell them, "How long have you been, well, together?" He didn't like the idea and still didn't really trust Snape. "And what did I miss on that little outing all of you went on with out me?" He crossed his arms knowing somehow that he wasn't going to like the answers to either question.

At the same time both Hermione and Neville ask questions of their own. One wanted to know the ramifications of cutting himself on the Key Stone and the other ask if the Headmaster was aware of that particular outing.

Luna sat up straight, "Did you go on an outing with out me - Oh I do hope you had fun -What kind of outing was it - Daddy and I like to go Pleeker plunking - We'd love to have all of you come with us sometime." She said all in one breath while smiling happily at each of the others.

Ron and Hermione groaned, figuring that they had just thrown way too many questions at Harry and he would probably go off on a tangent asking what Luna was talking about and they would have to sit through a lengthy discussion on what ever 'Pleekers' were and how you plunk them.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose sliding his fingers under his glasses in a gesture similar to Severus' and said, "We've been together since the Hair-Growth Potion accident." He let his hand fall to continue playing with Severus hair. "A week ago we, that is, Hermione, Neville, Sev and I, found the Key stone for the castles intelligence and through an incautious action on my part, I am holding about half the wards and can speak to Hogwarts. As far as I can tell the wards I hold have been inactive for a long time and the Headmaster is unaware of the change." He held up his hand, "Yes Luna, we had fun but it landed me in the hospital wing with magical exhaustion again." He sighed, "Did I get them all?"

"With the exception of Miss Lovegood's offer to join her on an outing, yes I believe so." Severus nodded with a small smirk.

Harry nodded, "Good, Luna I would love to go, but I think we should discuss it later alright?" When she grinned, nodding and clapping happily he said "Next question?"

Neville cleared his throat, "I don't know if I should ask this now but, on the outing we were just discussing, the one we already went on not the new one with Luna." He took a deep breath, "Professor Snape called you… well… when you collapsed. You know… after you cut yourself… he called you…"

Severus swallowed hard and supplied the word in a harsh whisper, "Master," He bowed his head certain that Harry would be angry with him. "I called you Master."

Hermione gasp, Oh, dear. Harry what…?"

Severus half turned and lay his forehead against Harry's knee. He used every technique he knew to not embarrass himself or Harry further. He was shaking slightly with the effort to keep still. He wanted to jump up and pace, to yell and rage at someone although he knew that it was his own fault. He had been extremely reckless.

Harry laid his hand on Severus' head, caressing his hair. "Sev?" he ask softly.

Swallowing hard Severus sat up, "I apologize, Mr. Potter." He took several deep breaths trying to remain calm, "I had not realized until now that I had done so." He kept his eyes down, conscious of the hand Harry still had on his shoulder.

Harry smiled as he leaned toward Severus, "As far as I know I didn't tell you not to." He hesitated, "Ron, you may want to close your eyes." He then pulled Severus to him brushing his lips across the older mans before kissing and nibbling his way to Severus' ear and whispering, "I love you." Severus let out one of those whimpering moans as Harry once again took possession of his mouth and kissed him thoroughly.

Luna was the only one still watching when the two men parted. She smiled dreamily and winked, "They seem to have stopped, I think you can look now."

Harry chuckled when Ron sighed, "Thanks for the warning, mate. That is definitely something I don't ever want to see again."

Neville nodded, "Yeah, two guys kissing just seems… well… no offence meant but," he shook his head shuddering a little. "It's just a bit weird." He blushed a little refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Luna giggled, well no, actually she cackled as she said, "I bet you would like to watch if it were Hermione and I snogging each others brains out."

"Damn straight." Ron practically shouted. He was eagerly watching the two girls as though hoping they would do something entertaining.

Hermione glared for a whole minute while Harry shook his head mumbling, "Oh Merlin." He sighed, "If the two of you are going to argue, there is a lovely cupboard just down the hall." He motioned to the door, "Very popular with the Slytherins. But I'm sure you could make do." What he didn't say was that it was frequently occupied by Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione suddenly laughed, "That won't be necessary Harry." As a prefect that conscientiously attended to her duties she was quite aware of that couple and their favorite hideouts as places to avoid at all costs.

Ron just looked confused then shrugged. He didn't really fancy being locked in a closet with his bushy haired friend anyway. She wasn't his type and he knew he wasn't hers either.

Hermione was as shocked by the low chuckle as the others were. She then realized that as head of Slytherin House, Professor Snape would have that same information if not more.

Once they all stopped laughing Ron shakily ask, "So you didn't have anything to do with the toilets exploding that day?" He refilled his plate with the little cakes and biscuits from the second tray that Dobby had just brought.

Harry looked puzzled but Severus quietly dissolved into delighted albeit almost silent laughter. He wasn't rolling on the floor but he was rocking back and forth holding his stomach.

Harry frowned at Severus and stated quite firmly "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

Luna murmured softly, "It was most amusing." She smirked in an almost evil way, "I was just getting out of the shower and Cho had just entered the stall across from me when there was the strangest draft, the lights flickered and have all been burning brighter since and the toilets all went off like geysers." she cackled again. "I believe it was some kind of evocation, not that anyone believes me." She shrugged as Hermione and Ron both rolled their eyes.

Harry's mouth formed an oh before he forced himself to show on expression. "I believe you Luna. It sounds really cool." He then laughed, "I bet she screamed and cried, didn't she?" As she nodded, he noticed the others looking at him accusingly and said almost too quickly, "It wasn't me." He shook his head trying to hide the smirk. "I swear."

Severus who had almost stopped laughing burst out again gasping out, "Marauders! Had to be Marauders!"

Ron stared at the convulsing Potions Master, "You mean like the ma…" He slapped both hands over his mouth as his eyes grew huge and round. He looked at Harry.

"How did you hear about that?" Severus demanded suddenly sitting up straight, glaring at the boy with no sigh of the mirth from earlier.

Harry laughed, "How did you Love?" He stroked Severus hair while leaning closer to the man, and stage whispering, "It's supposed to be a secret, you know?"

Severus snorted, "Pettigrew has a big mouth. All of the Death Eaters are aware of his stories about the fabled Marauders Map." He glanced up at Harry, "However most do not believe it ever existed and if it did it was most likely destroyed at Godrics Hollow."

Harry grinned and his eyes almost twinkled, "It's good that they didn't believe him." He bent closer and whispered where the others couldn't hear, "I'll show you later." Louder he said, "It's also good thing that if they saw it they would think it's just a spare bit of parchment that insults people."

The Potions Master's blink was the only sign of recognition and surprise that showed before he nodded, "Yes well, the Dark Lord discourages," he shuddered, "talk of things he believes to be impossible."

"I'll bet he does." Hermione mumbled as she set aside her empty cup, "While the two of you were unconscious this time the Headmaster seemed unusually happy. I got the impression that Voldemort was no longer a problem." She frowned.

Harry sighed, "Damn. I was afraid of this." He brought his hand up pressing the tips of his fingers to his scar and closing his eyes. The others could see his eyes moving under the lids as though he were searching or something. "He's occluding, but I can still feel him." He opened his eyes, "Taking Sev away from him hurt him, but it wasn't enough to kill him.

"Is that why he called you…" Neville started to say.

"No," Harry said flatly, "it is not." He pinned each of his friends with an icy stare. "Severus," he enunciated the name clearly, "made a choice, and I expect each of you to respect that choice."

Ron and Neville shrugged and nodded, they could mostly ignore it as long as they didn't have to see any more guy on guy snogging.

Luna grinned thinking they looked really cute together.

Hermione frowned before huffing, "I'll respect it Harry, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She sat back on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

Severus Snape straightened his spine as he turned a glare on the girl and sneered, "I do not ask nor do I require your approval, Miss Granger." With a great amount of dignity he then turned to Harry, "May I be excused please?" He ask in a much more subdued and respectful tone.

Harry could tell the man was upset and nodded, "Alright," he smiled softly, "go ahead and lay back down. You're supposed to be resting anyway."

Severus nodded as he rose gracefully to his feet, "As are you." He bowed slightly and quickly retreated behind the screen.

Luna stood, "We should go. Professor Snape is right Harry, you should be resting too." She turned her chair back into a ball of lint and slipped it into her pocket before leaning over the back of Harry's chair to kissed him on the top of the head. "I'll see you and the Professor later." She then turned to the others, "Are you coming?" She smiled vaguely and wandered toward the door.

The others got up a bit reluctantly and Hermione sighed, "Well I have to agree you look like you could use a nap."

Harry chuckled, "We were in bed when someone decided to bang on the door."

"Heh-heh." Ron swallowed trying not to think about what Harry and Snape might have been doing in bed. "Sorry 'bout that Mate." He glanced at Hermione.

"No problem Ron." He said with a wide grin as he walked with them to the door. "Mi, don't worry. Sev needs someone to take care of him. I want to be that someone."

She sighed, "Alright Harry. Just promise me you will be careful." She smiled, "I just don't want to see either of you get hurt."

He nodded and hugged her, "I promise, Mi."

A/N Reviews, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated.

BertaS :)


	14. Power and Trust

-1Hairy SnapeBy BertaSJan. 2007

Disclaimer: JKR own them. I'm just playing with them and hoping to make them happy for a while.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

A/N: Many apologies for the lengthy wait. Thank you all for the reviews. I have had a couple of comments about calling Hermione, Mi. The only person who will get away with that is Harry. He seems to shorten almost everyone's name when speaking. Should anyone else do so they will be severely chastised. ;)

Reminder of where we left off:

Harry chuckled, "We were in bed when someone decided to bang on the door."

"Heh-heh, yeah, uh." Ron swallowed trying not to think about what Harry and Snape might have been doing in bed. "Sorry 'bout that Mate." He glanced at Hermione.

"No problem Ron." He said with a wide grin as he walked with them to the door. "Mi, don't worry. Sev needs someone to take care of him. I want to be that someone."

She sighed, "Alright Harry. Just promise me you will be careful." She smiled, "I just don't want to see either of you get hurt."

He nodded and hugged her, "I promise, Mi."

**Power and Trust – Chapter 14**

When Harry walked around the screen into the bedroom area of Severus' quarters he found the older man sitting on the end of the bed, but he quickly moved to kneel in the space between the end of the bed and the wardrobe. Harry noticed that his jacket was hanging over the back of the straight chair in the corner.

Harry sighed partly in frustration and partly in confusion, he really wasn't sure how to deal with the domination Severus seemed to… he wasn't sure whether it was a want or a need on Severus' part. As he moved to sit on the end of bed next to the kneeling man he spoke in as soft voice as he could, "I thought you were going to lay down."

Severus winced a bit and shrugged, "I assumed you would wish to discipline me, Master." He lifted his head and turned to look Harry in the eye, "It was not my intention to embarrass you in front of your friends." He faced forward again as he straightened into the posture that Harry had ordered him into before. He was prepared to accept any disciplinary action Harry should decide to take.

Harry sat looking at the man who was ready to submit so completely to him. He thought about what Hermione had said and he realized that her concern was that there was a great potential for this master thing to spiral out of control or to descend in to abuse. He hated the thought of research but was thinking that it would be necessary. Looking at Severus again he smiled slightly thinking 'Just because research needs to be done doesn't mean I have to be the one to do it.'

"By 'discipline' I assume you mean punishment?" When Severus nodded and whispered an affirmative, Harry ask, "What kind of punishment do you think would be appropriate, Baby?" He was still speaking softly, trying not to be threatening in anyway.

Harry was a bit surprised by the shock and confusion on Severus' face as he opened and closed his mouth then shook his head and shrugged. "I… I do not know, Master." He finally whispered as he looked down at the floor between his knees. He didn't like that answer and expected that Harry wouldn't either.

The Potions Master felt his face flush, he had never considered having to choose his own punishments. He had no idea what Harry would consider appropriate. The Dark Lord would have had him writhing under the cruciatus curse with out a second thought. His Grandfather would have beaten him to within an inch of his life with a rose switch and Albus would of course, force him to eat those damned sweets of his, all the while lecturing him about how disappointed he was in his behavior and how he expected better.

Harry leaned so that his mouth was right next to almost nuzzling Severus' ear before whispering, "You will research different types of punishments, to determine what would be appropriate." He leaned back, "Do you understand what I want, Baby?"

"Yes sir," Harry could see him swallow, "I believe so." Severus bit the inside of his lip and cringed internally as soon as the words left his mouth. That definitely was not a good thing to say, he felt he had lost all control of his tongue.

Harry cocked his head to one side, as he once again leaned forward, "And, just how would you have reacted in class," he smirked trying hard not to laugh, "if I answered, 'I think so', my dear _Professor_?" He almost hissed the last word as he brushed his lips against Severus' neck.

Shuddering briefly and moving his head to give Harry greater access, Severus whimpered softly before replying, "I would most likely have berated you unmercifully." He took a deep breath, "I should have said, I will start by listing all possible infractions then list several possible punishments that, should I commit such infraction, would, depending on the severity, be incurred." He closed is eyes briefly trying to calm his breathing and heart rate, which were both quite rapid at the moment.

Harry nodded, "Good." He stroked Severus' hair, "I think you should add some information on Dominant/submissive relationships. Don't you?" Severus nodded and Harry leaned back on the bed propped up on his elbows, "You can start that in the morning. If Madam Pomfrey declares you fit enough to do some research. Okay?"

Harry was determined that, though he might push Severus to do things he might not ordinarily do, he would never abuse the power and trust the man was giving him.

Severus nodded again, "Yes Master." He thought moment, "I may have to order some books on these subjects as I doubt there are any in the library."

Harry moved around to get more comfortable, pulling several pillows behind him. "That's fine, Baby. I'll buy you any books you want." He quickly added, "With in reason." When Severus' eyes lit up like Christmas had just come early. "In the mean time my Love, I'd like you to strip for me." He smiled as Severus started and turned, looking up at him in shock.

"You want me to …" Severus trailed off as a full bush spread over his cheeks and down his neck. It wasn't that he couldn't dance. He could. He was in fact, quite good at it. He just had never considered doing so while removing his clothing.

"I want," Harry had to fight to keep the growl in his voice, as he found the situation quite amusing, "you to get your arse off that floor and take your clothes off." He leaned forward a bit his tone softening as a smile curved his lips, "Do it in such a way as to make me hard, Baby." He rubbed his hand over his groin making sure that Severus could see just how hard he already was through the thin pajama pants. "Not," he grinned now, "that I'm not already." He settled back apparently reading himself to enjoy the show.

Severus eyes never left Harry's as he stood. He slowly started on all the tiny buttons on his shirt. Then began shifting his weight from one foot to the other not dancing really but swaying from side to side. His long hair swinging freely behind him as Harry had not actually bound it. The ribbon he had summoned was in fact still laying over the arm of the chair that the young man had been sitting in earlier.

Harry smiled even wider as he whispered, "You're beautiful, Baby." This caused Severus to blush even more and shake his head. He certainly wasn't used to any one saying such things and didn't really believe them when they did.

Just as Severus finished with the buttons and started to pull his shirt-tail out of his trousers he moved in such a way that a great amount of his hair fell over his shoulder obscuring his face and chest. He hadn't meant it to and was about to push it back, when Harry let out an involuntary groan and Severus smiled behind his hair.

It was a strange feeling of power that washed over Severus with the knowledge of the effect he was having on the younger man. He turned as he peeled the shirt off then folded it and lay it on the chair as he stepped out of his slippers. Still facing away he unfastened his trousers and wiggling his hips a bit, let them drop. Looking over his shoulder at Harry he smirked slightly as he stepped out of the puddle of cloth, he then bent at the waist to pick them up.

As he straightened Severus glanced over his shoulder again. He let out a little gasp, surprised to find Harry standing directly behind him. He quickly turned to face the younger man, startled that he had not heard him move. He started to step back but caught himself. He didn't want to give the impression he was rejecting his Master nor did he wish to show fear. He was not aware that he had unconsciously pulled the trousers to his chest, almost as if he could hide behind them.

Harry found this reaction to be very appealing and lifted his hand to gently removed the trousers from Severus' hands. He tossed them in the general direction of the chair before stroking his fingers through the long silky hair that cascaded over Severus' shoulder to fall across his chest, not quite covering him in an almost Lady Godivian way. He smiled up at the older man. "You did that very well, Baby."

Severus looked down as he blushed again although with a slight smile this time. And while he knew Harry was sincere. He didn't think he would ever become used to anyone complimenting him. He was in fact usually more than a bit uncomfortable with such praise mostly because he thought it was undeserved. Or used as a means to get him to do what the flatter wanted.

"You also looked like you were enjoying yourself." Harry continued smiling as his hand was idly playing with several locks of hair. He was completely unaware he was causing the ends to tickle the sensitive tip of Severus' very rapidly hardening cock.

Severus let his head tilt back a bit as he closed his eyes and groaned. He also swayed toward Harry, the movement was totally unconscious and quite beyond his control. "Harry," he whimpered, "Please."

The motion and the plea caused Harry to glance down and become aware of what the moving hair was doing. He smiled at the result and though he would have found it interesting to continue he resolutely pushed all of Severus hair behind his shoulders, eliciting a sound that could have been pleasure or relief. He was unable to decide but thought it best to not push to hard in view of how shy Severus was at times.

Severus' eyes came back to Harry's and Harry said softly, "It's alright Baby, go ahead and get in the bed." He was a bit surprised that when Severus settled he was spread eagle in the center of the bed, hands and feet pointed at the four corners as if offering to be a sacrifice of some kind. His long black hair spread over the pillows and framing his pale somewhat pensive face in a dark halo.

Harry chuckled slightly as he leaned over the bed and claimed his lovers mouth in a soft kiss before murmuring, "Relax Baby, nothing will happen that you don't want." He straightened and quickly shed his pajamas, tossing them haphazardly to the floor in front of the chair. He then crawled in the bed pulling up the blankets as he lay on his side pulling Severus close.

Severus had watched Harry undress with mounting trepidation, unsure what his Master had in mind. He was oddly disappointed when Harry seemed to be preparing to sleep. He moved slightly, turning his head to look at the younger man beside him, "H… Harry?" he whispered. "Did… Did I do something wrong?" He unaccountably stammered, not sure he was permitted to ask any questions. It certainly wasn't allowed by the Dark Lord and he shuddered to think what would have happened if he had questioned his Grandfather. Albus didn't seem to mind as long as they were ask in private and in a respectful way.

"What? No, of course not." Harry said gently as he leaned up on one elbow, his hand resting on Severus' waist, "Why would you think…?" Harry shook his head, "You said to stop. So I did. It's alright, I didn't mean to push you Baby." He smiled softly. "I'm sorry." He started to lay back down.

Severus just stared at him for a moment before growling indignantly, "I most certainly did not."

Harry leaned up further over the man, eyes searching his face, his hand moving, caressing Severus' hip and side, "When you said, 'Please', didn't you mean for me to stop?" He ask with a confused look on his face. He had been certain that was what Severus had meant.

Severus shook his head, "No, I…" he swallowed, "I would have thought it was obvious I wanted something," his voice dropped very low, "more than to be teased with my own hair." He turned his head away frowning and if Harry hadn't been so close he probably wouldn't have seen the blush or heard him mutter, "Idiotic Gryffindor."

Harry chuckled as he pulled Severus closer. "I am that, aren't I, Baby?"

Severus squirmed a bit, "You weren't supposed to hear that," He quickly added, "Master." He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't really think Harry would punish him until he completed his assigned research. But that didn't mean he should intentionally provoke him.

Harry chuckled and gathered the man more firmly in his arms, kissing him deeply. When he pulled back he whispered, "So, tell me Baby, exactly what did you want, when you said, 'Please' so prettily?" He nuzzled against Severus' neck then bent to lick along his collar bone.

Severus hands fisted in the sheets as he moaned, "For you to touch me, Master."

"Oh," Harry breathed elongating the sound against Severus' skin, "like this? Tell me what you want." He caressed the skin under his hand, sliding his hand over as much skin as he could reach, neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, and thighs although he forced himself to avoid the mark in the center of the mans chest and his engorged cock.

Severus arched into the hand and the mouth that continued to move over his chest licking, kissing and sucking. He thought he would go mad when he couldn't seem to get Harry to put his hand or mouth where he wanted them most.

"Yes." He managed between moans to gasp, "Please, Harry. Touch me. Please."

Harry couldn't believe how wanton Severus looked. His arms and legs spread in what could only be called invitation, while his hips made little thrusts seeking the friction he obviously needed. All the while he mumbled and moaned about being touched. He was practically writhing as he tried to encourage Harry to touch more.

Harry slid lower, trailing kisses over his professor's stomach as his hand was sliding over and up Severus' inner thigh, cupping and massaging his balls before very gently tugging them back down to keep him from cumming too soon. He dipped further, under the balls to caress the smooth skin behind them. Just as he touched the small hole with his fingers tips, he circled the tip of Severus' cock with his tongue.

Severus groaned unable to determine what to do. Wanting to thrust up into the talented mouth while also wanting firmer contact with the young mans fingers. Surprisingly there was no fear, only want.

Severus was completely unaware he was still mumbling and what those encouraging words, delivered in a breathy baritone whisper, were doing to Harry.

Harry had to pause to fight his own arousal. He briefly considered abandoning his plans to pleasure the man under him in favor of fucking him into the mattress. But, the thought of how frightened Severus had become before when he thought that was going to happen stopped him. He had to tug almost painfully on his own balls to regain some semblance of control.

He took a deep breath and concentrated on easing one finger into the small opening while at the same time using only his lips and tongue to nibble and suck Severus' cock into his mouth. By the time he had his mouth full, he was searching for that special spot inside with his finger.

Severus couldn't believe the sensations Harry was creating. The finger being pushed into him was an odd feeling but he couldn't help squirming and pushing back against it, wanting more.

Harry was surprised when he found Severus prostrate, as Severus arched up almost off the bed with an inarticulate scream of pleasure. He unconsciously rammed himself down Harry's throat and released. There was nothing for Harry to do but to swallow and try to pull back. He finally managed to push Severus back to the bed as he sat up. He was wiping his mouth and trying to get his breath back when he heard Severus trying through gasping breaths to apologize.

"It's okay Baby." It came out a little raspy. He cleared his throat as he leaned over the older man, "I meant you to enjoy it." He kissed the man softly and smiled as he caressed his cheek and neck.

Severus looked up at Harry, his dark eyes solemn, "What about your pleasure, Harry?" His hands skimmed along Harry's sides, "Should that not be my responsibility? My priority, even?" Severus was moving them rolling so that he was leaning over the younger man as his hands roamed over his body, "To see to my Master's pleasure?" Severus bent raining kisses on Harry's lips neck and chest. He was hoping that his touch and kiss would bring Harry to the heights of pleasure that he had just experienced.

As Harry rolled to his back he smiled and hissed the word, "Yesss," delighted with Severus for taking the initiative. His own hands sliding over the Potions Master's arms and back, encouraging him to explore and experiment.

Severus was doing his best to make Harry feel as good as Harry had just made him feel. He had worked his way down the younger man's body and was just starting to take Harry in to his mouth when there was a loud knocking on the door.

Harry flopped back limply his arms spread with a whiny groan and mumbled, "Oh damn, I'm going to die, and it isn't going to be Voldy that does me in. Its going to be a sever case of blue balls." He lay as though already dead, sprawled bonelessly across the bed. He had been so close that it was almost painful to stop.

Severus smirked as he looked at Harry then at the door, "We could, I suppose ignore it," he shrugged, "maybe?" He licked the whole underside of Harry's cock. Causing Harry to groan again.

Madam Pomfrey's voice accompanied the next knock, "Severus Snape, you open this door."

Harry snorted, "I guess we have to let her in." As he pulled the covers up and Severus flicked his wand to release the wards, allowing the Mediwitch entrance. Both green and black eyes widened in shock as each of the men pulled the covers a bit higher, gripping them just a bit tighter as the Headmaster and Harry's Head of House followed the Mediwitch into the room and around the partition.

Madam Pomfrey suppressed a sigh as she noted the guilty looks and the clothing scattered around and on the floor. She added an extra swirl and flick to her diagnostic charms, insuring that the men were now dressed in pajamas from the Hospital wing.

Harry sighed slightly, relieved to be clothed and not really caring what he was wearing. The thought of McGonagall seeing him naked was just to terrifying to be the least embarrassed by what ever horrible pajamas the Mediwitch had chosen to inflict on him this time. Not that he minded most of the time. She did tend to pick those that fit at least.

Severus however immediately glared, well aware that he was now wearing something that was probably light blue or worse yellow and most likely had bunnies, duckies, or something equally cute all over them. Although he didn't look, as he didn't want to confirm this. Nor did he wish to call attention to the fact that he had moments before been completely naked with a student in his bed.

The mediwitch ignored him as she continued with their exams. She didn't feel it necessary to comment on her patient's state of dress. It bothered her a bit, due to the age difference and she thought Harry a bit young for such things. She did however realized that now was probably not the appropriate time to bring up these concerns. When she finished she turned to the Headmaster, "You will be pleased to know that Severus and Harry are both doing very well." She frowned, "Why on earth did you think otherwise?"

"Well Poppy I…" he shrugged, "just had a feeling we should check." The old man twinkled at the two men in the bed.

Harry snorted and Severus huffed, "We are both fine Albus."

The Headmaster shrugged, "I am an old man," he frowned, "I can not help worrying, and wanting to keep an eye on you?" He clasp his hands inside the sleeves of his pink trimmed, blue robes.

This time Severus growled, "Headmaster, if I find you have once again placed monitoring charms of any kind on my chambers…" He let the threat trail off and glared at the man. He had thought the fit he had thrown the last time had been enough to stop any further infringements of his privacy.

Harry noticed that the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes increased as he replied in a placating almost pious tone, "I promise you Severus there are, to my knowledge, no monitoring charms on your chambers." He then seemed to pout a bit, "I only did that once."

Harry snorted again, "Which means it is either not a charm, or it's on something other than the room." His eyes narrowed on seeing the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye almost die, "I'm guessing," he said slowly, "it is on Severus himself and that it is something relatively recent, or you would not have panicked," he smirked, "because of slightly elevated heart rate and a little heavy breathing." He raised an eyebrow and challenged, "Would you, Headmaster?"

At the look of comprehension and embarrassment on the old man's face, Severus groaned and rolled toward Harry, who quickly wrapped his arm around the embarrassed Potions Master. Allowing him to hide his reddened face in the crook of his neck.

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise and cringed in fear as Professor McGonagall shouted, "ALBUS Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" She actually managed to sound scarier then Molly Weasley, which was quite a feet for anyone. The fact that she managed this without sounding shrill or shrieking was rather awesome.

Other than the to say, "Oops," and wince a bit at her volume the Headmaster seemed to shrugged off the use of his full name. Harry thought the old man was trying to say he was sorry but he was unable to get a work in edgewise.

"How could you?" Madam Pomfrey said in a horrified whisper as she stared at the Headmaster for a long moment. The old man did at least have the grace to look repentant.

"What right have ye," grated out the irate Deputy Headmistress still in a very loud voice, "to invade anyone's privacy that way? Especially Severus'? After all he's done for ye?" She never noticed that when she was angry she slipped into the brogue and syntax of her native village.

"Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey growled before he had even been able to come up with an answer to any of the questions already ask.

She had to stop and take two deep breaths before continuing, "I really must insist, that you refrain from casting medical spells on _**my **_patients." She pointed her wand at the door which banged open, she was so angry that sparks shot out with each word, "You - will - leave - now." She immediately turned back to the men in the bed, waving her wand over them furiously to determine exactly what the old man had done with his meddling."

Harry and Severus watched her cautiously, they where obviously concerned about the sparks that continued to occasionally shoot from the irate woman's wand.

Minerva sighed, "If there is anything either of you need, don't be hesitatin' to send one of the house-elves to find me." She then snarled, "Come along Headmaster, we have things that be need'n our attention. Ye have a budget to write and I a school to run." She took hold of his arm and practically drug him from the room as he protested that he thought she was working on the budget. To which she answered, "Well ye thought wrong. Didn't ye now?"

The last thing they heard was the old man almost whining, "But, Minerva…" as the door shut on the rest of the conversation.

Poppy sat on the edge of the bed, "Severus?" She lay her hand on his slightly shaking shoulder. "I apologize. If I had realized…" she shrugged, shaking her head. "Well, no sense crying over spilt milk, roll over for me so we can get you taken care of, okay."

Harry kissed the top of Severus' head before loosening his hold to allow the man to roll on to his back, where he glared at the stone ceiling. He certainly was not going to correct her, he had actually been laughing at Minerva's handling of the Headmaster.

With several flicks and a swish the mediwitch had removed both Albus' spell and the one she herself had cast. She then moved to the other side of the bed and repeated the process. When Harry gave her a quizzaled look, she said, "There now no monitoring spells on either of you."

Severus snorted, "You mean other than yours?" He ask mildly. He really could understand the need for her to have cast them, although he would have liked the courtesy of being informed first and being given an option.

The mediwitch chuckled, "Removing mine was the only way to remove the botched up job the Headmaster made of things."

Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Botched?" He was unaware the Headmaster was capable of miscasting any spell.

She chuckled again, "It is a rather tricky spell. Especially for someone with no medical training. I got a couple of low pings and a feeling of contentment, when your heart rate increased," she tapped her temple, "instead of a loud rapid one, with a feeling of distress." she reseated herself on the edge of the bed. "As far as I can tell, with out actually checking your files, is that you merely had a period of increased activity, with perhaps some brief vigorous exercise. Which I really can't say I recommend at this time." She shook her head giving them a stern look, "I assume, due to inexperience and hasty casting the Headmaster received a loud sound of some kind. He was in something of a state when he reached the Hospital Wing." She giggled somewhat girlishly.

Harry sniggered slightly and mumbled, "Serves him right. Nosy old coot."

Severus sighed, "Much as I hate to say it Harry, I doubt he intended any harm." The Potions Master seemed more sad than angry about the incident.

"I know," Harry huffed, "but one of these days he is going to have to face the fact that he doesn't know everything." He pulled Severus back against his side.

Severus nodded then sniggered, "However, he has now landed himself with the budget." He smirked, "Watching him squirm ought to at least be amusing." He had an almost evil glint in his eye.

"Oh please," Poppy laughed, "Minerva's been done with that for over a week." She flapped her hand in dismissal of any concern.

"It doesn't matter," Severus laughed outright, "knowing the Headmaster, he will put it off and worry about it until the last possible minute." He leaned against Harry trying to get his breath back from laughing so hard.

"Probably," Poppy grinned liking this side of Severus. He was so much more open, "Just so you know, you should be fine too return to classes by tomorrow." She looked at the men in the bed, "Provided you refrain from using magic for a few days and rest as much as possible."

Harry gave her a cheeky grin, "But we've been in bed most of the day."

Pomfrey snorted before saying sternly, "You will both come see me directly after breakfast in the morning." Her tone and look brooked absolutely no argument. She had every intention of bringing up her concerns but was reluctant to be the one to remove the now serene smile that now graced Severus' face.

Harry grinned and chirped, "Yes Ma'am."

Severus just inclined his head as the woman gave Harry a suspicious look and took her leave.

Chap 14 - Page 13


	15. PJ's

-1Hairy SnapeBy BertaSStarted Jan. 2007

Disclaimer: JKR own them. I'm just playing with them and hoping to make them happy for a while.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I have had a bit of a block on this story, while other weird, half ideas have distracted me. :p I'm also trying to figure out exactly where I am going with this story as it has developed more plot than I had originally intended. :)

If there are any particular plot points you would like to see expanded, please let me know.

BertS

Reminder of where we left off:

Harry gave her a cheeky grin, "But we've been in bed most of the day."

Pomfrey snorted before saying sternly, "You will both come see me directly after breakfast in the morning." Her tone and look brooked absolutely no argument. She had every intention of bringing up her concerns but was reluctant to be the one to remove the serene smile that now graced Severus' face.

Harry grinned and chirped, "Yes Ma'am."

Severus just inclined his head as the woman gave Harry a suspicious look and took her leave.

**Pajamas – Chapter 15**

Once the door was firmly shut behind the Mediwitch, Harry threw the blankets back and began to giggle.

Severus looked down at himself, rolled his eyes and groaned. It was much worse than he thought. He sneered, "And you wonder why I don't want that women anywhere near me." He shook his head with a long suffering sigh and reached for the buttons of the multi colored, striped pajamas that seemed to have baby animals of every species and color imaginable cavorting all over them.

Harry giggled harder, since Severus' pajamas were much worse than the mint green with rainbow snakes that he was currently wearing. He was sure that the head of Slytherin House would have gladly traded, but they weren't the same size. Oh, they were close enough in the waist, but the shoulders and length of arms and legs were different enough to prevent Severus from wearing any clothing that was sized for Harry.

Harry just laughed harder as he watched Severus shucked the brightly colored night clothes.

When Severus looked up and realized that Harry was still fully dressed, he blushed and tried to hide behind his hair.

Harry still chuckling held out his arms, "Come 'ere Baby."

Severus willingly moved into the younger man's arms, he looked up briefly before hiding his face in Harry's chest.

Harry's arms tightened, "What is it Baby? What's wrong?"

Severus mumbled something inaudibly into Harry's chest. Smiling the younger man forced the older one to look up with a finger under his chin. "Now, talk to me Sev."

Severus frowned and growled, "I do not like being laughed at, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed, "Oh, Baby, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at your reaction to those dreadful PJ's. I was laughing at Madam Pomfrey." He smiled, "She should have switched them." At Severus look of incomprehension Harry continued, "The ones I'm wearing would have been much more suitable for a Slytherin, don't you think? Besides I don't really care what they look like, as long as they fit."

Severus actually looked at what Harry was wearing, and shrugged, "She always puts me in the brightest most humiliating thing she can think of." He looked up at Harry with a frown, "It wouldn't be so bad if it was just a solid color." He glanced at the bright pile of clothing on the floor and snorted, "I believe I could even deal with stripes, but she has to go and add, **cute **little animals." He snarled before seeming to settle down to pout.

Harry stroked Severus' cheek. "Now no sulking. What do you prefer to sleep in? I did notice a set of dark green silk pajamas in the drawer the other day." Harry smiled thinking how nice those would look on Severus.

Severus huffed and mumbled, "Albus got me those for Christmas a couple of years ago." He then shrugged, "I usually wear a night shirt or an extra long tee shirt, and maybe a pair of shorts, some times, or sweat pants if it's really cold." He lay his head back against Harry's chest listening to the steady thump of Harry's heart.

Harry caressed Severus' back, "Do you want any of that now?"

Severus snuggled closer and shook his head, "No, I do not believe you will allow me to become chilled." He smirked a little while looking up, "Will you?"

Harry shook his head and chuckled as he tightened his hold on the older man, "No, I don't plan on letting you get cold."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Severus shifted a little plucking at the buttons on Harry's shirt, "Are you keeping these on then?" He looked up into the younger man's face.

Smiling Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose I could take them off, if you want."

Severus frowned as he spoke slowly, "Do you not wish to continue our previous activities?" He slid his hand down Harry's body and was surprised to find him mostly soft. His frown deepened, "Harry?" he looked up in confusion.

Harry chuckled a bit self-consciously, "I'm not sure but, I think the thought of McGonagall and the Headmaster seeing me naked," he shrugged, "may have killed it." He then bit his lip.

Severus made a noise that could have been meant to convey amusement or pity as he slithered down the bed, apparently to examine the problem. Of course, Harry's pajamas were soon discarded as Severus practiced some of his new found skills. And that which was thought dead, was soon revived.

The next morning Harry and Severus had breakfast in bed before they walked to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey scanned them both and frowned but proclaimed them mostly well before inviting them into her office. The men made themselves comfortable in the guest chairs as the mediwitch sat behind her desk.

"Now," she stated briskly, "I am going to be extremely blunt." She took a deep breath as she eyed her guests sternly, "I know that I can't tell the two of you not to have sex. But Severus," she shook her head as she took another deep breath, "you should know that Harry is still a bit young for full penetration and I expect you to be extremely careful and patient with him." She frowned, glaring at the Potions Master, "Do you understand me?"

Severus who was splitting his attention between the two started shaking, "But…" He looked at Harry who was glaring at the mediwitch. Not knowing anything else to do Severus slid out of his chair to kneel at Harry's feet. "Harry?" he looked into the young man's face, "Have I done something wrong?" he whispered with a little hitch in his breathing.

Harry's attention snapped back to Severus, "No Love," he shook his head. "No, you haven't." He reached out and gently gathered the kneeling man to him, "Everything is going to be fine." He spoke softly as he stroked Severus' hair, ducking a little to see his face, "She just doesn't know how it is with us." He pulled the man closer, whispering in his ear where the woman couldn't hear, "You know we won't do anything till you're ready, Baby."

Poppy Pomfrey was beyond shocked. She had never seen the stoic Potions Professor appear anything but strong. Even when he was a student he had never appeared this vulnerable. She had expected him to be annoyed at best and angry at worst. She certainly didn't expect this reaction. When Severus went to his knees in front of Harry all she could do was watch as the boy, and in her opinion he was still a boy, comforted the obviously confused and distressed man. That Harry was in the position of power did not escape her notice.

When Harry whispered something she couldn't hear, her eyes narrowed. "Perhaps, Mr. Potter, I was mistaken," she started softly her voice gaining strength as she went. "However, I believe I understand now. And know this," she actually shook her finger at the young man, "should you hurt Severus in any way, you will find your own hurts being healed the muggle way." Her tone left no doubt that she would make sure any healing he required would be as painful as possible.

Harry glared at her a moment before nodding sharply and returning his full attention to Severus.

There was a commotion in the infirmary and the woman stood, "Oh dear, that girl will have to be transferred to St. Mungo's if she keeps this up. I believe you can find your own way out." She paused only a moment to touch Severus on the shoulder apparently in apology before hurrying out to deal with the youngest Weasley's newest fit of temper.

Harry took more than a few minutes to settle Severus before they both headed off to classes for the day.

Harry was shocked at how quickly his day went. He and several others were relaxing in the great hall during a free period before dinner. There was almost always a teacher grading papers or reading at the head table to keep order and presumably so that those who were working on homework had some one to answer questions. Not that many were brave enough to ask anything of the current teacher holding that duty.

Neville arrived later than everyone else as he had stayed after class to assist Professor Sprout with pruning one of her more temperamental plants. As he sat down he said, "I see you're looking better Harry."

Before Harry could say anything Luna said dreamily, "Actually, I thought Harry was looking a bit brighter than normal today."

Ron attempted to look thoughtful, "I don't think Harry has gotten any smarter, really."

"Gee, thanks Ron." Harry rolled his eyes, "I do feel better Nev." He looked back at the chess game where Ron was again trouncing him thoroughly before smiling at Luna.

Ron smiled and nodded as Hermione and several others hid their giggles.

Luna sighed dreamily, "It is amazing what one can _**see, **_if only one looks properly." She stared briefly at Snape, where he sat glaring at anyone who dared to approach him at the head table, before she smiled at Harry.

Harry looked uncomfortable and frowned slightly before asking softly, "Luna, can I ask what you see?"

Luna shrugged, "Of course you may, Harry." She was looking around the hall a bit expectantly. Although what she was expecting was impossible to guess.

Harry moved around on the bench to sit facing her, "What kinds of things do you see, Luna?" He briefly glanced at Severus.

The usually vague looking girl turned to Harry with a surprisingly piercing look, "I believe, Harry, that is something we should discuss in private." She then reached out and nudged one of Harry's chess men as she stood, "I believe that your king is in danger now Ronald."

Harry and Ron both stared at the board in shock. Harry's chess men were now chatting happily as they knew they had just won their first ever match against the redhead. Harry was distracted enough that he didn't see Luna leave the great hall.

After dinner Harry went to talk to Sal and learned that there were several options for opening the Chamber. They also discussed how to get where he wanted to go when asking the castle to open doors. Sal said the trick was to picture your destination clearly in your mind while speaking and making contact with the stones of the castle.

Sal made Harry practice summoning different doors, which resulted in Harry going to see Severus.

Later that evening Harry practically drug Severus to the second floor girls lavatory with the intention of testing out the new parcel-commands he had learned about.

The ghost of the young girl floated out through the door of a stall to glare at Harry, "I suppose you thought that was funny!" Her hands were on her hips and her pale eyes were flashing behind her glasses.

"Huh?" Harry looked around, "Oh, hi Myrtle."

The girl's glare intensified, "Oh, hi Myrtle? Is that all you have to say to me?" She shouted, "After what you did! Oh I know there is no proof, but I know it was you!" She was zooming all over the room now, shrieking and making multiple passes through Harry and Severus.

Severus shouted, "Sweet Merlin, Potter what the hell did you do?" as he tried to dodge the irate female ghost.

Harry shouted back, "I don't know. Myrtle, Myrtle, I'm sorry, whatever it was I'm sorry!"

The ghost came to an abrupt halt right in front of Harry and whispered with a sniffle, "Are you really, Harry? Were you really trying to make me shoot all the way to the fifth floor?" She made a little hiccough noise and her bottom lip trembled.

Harry blinked and groaned bringing his hand up to rub his forehead, "When the toilets exploded?" He shook his head, "No." His hand dropped back to his side, "It was kind of an accident." He lifted his hand again and from where Severus stood watching it looked like he stroked her cheek brushing away the tears. "You're my friend, I would never intentionally cause you discomfort."

Severus thought he could be jealous if it weren't for the fact that Harry was just as kind to everyone. And he really didn't believe that Harry was in to necrophilia.

"Alright Harry. I believe you." She said with a soft sniffle. "But if you ever do anything like that again," the anger was back in her voice as she shouted, "I will haunt you till the day you die!"

"I promise that if I ever become aware that something like that is going to happen again, I will do everything humanly possible to warn you." Harry bowed formally.

Myrtle giggled, "Thank you Harry." She looked at where Harry was standing in front of the non-functioning sink and frowned, "Are you going back down there?"

Harry nodded, "Eventually. We are planning to harvest the remains of the Basilisk…" His eyes went wide, "Did anyone ever tell you that's what it was? The big yellow eyes, I mean? It was a Basilisk that killed you."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide behind her glasses, "How did it get in to the school?" She paused a moment, "And who was that boy?" she scowled.

Harry didn't think about what her reaction might be, he just answered, "Tom Riddle, he let it in from the Chamber of Secrets, he became the Dark Lord, Voldemort."

"Ooooohhh!" She shrieked, "The haunting I could do to that boy if I could only find him." She swayed back and forth in agitation.

Severus smirked, "Miss Myrtle, would you be willing to report back to Mr. Potter or myself, concerning anything you might over hear whilst," his smirk turned into a grin, "**haunting **Voldemort?"

The young ghost got an almost evil smile on her pale face, "Oh yes," She floated close to the tall man, almost leaning against him as she simpered up at him, "I'd be most happy to visit with both of you." She then giggled.

Severus' grin widened, "Plug your ears Mr. Potter, as I find I am still unable to repeat the location of any of Tom's meeting places to a **living **soul." He then tilted his head so that his mouth was next to the girl's ear and whispered the location of several common Deatheater meeting places.

Myrtle giggled again and with a much happier shriek disappeared down the toilet.

Harry chuckled and hissed at the sink, when it opened Severus stepped closer and peered down the hole. When he straightened he stepped back and drawled, "Only a Gryffindor, would jump down that," he shivered slightly, "with out knowing what was at the bottom."

Harry shrugged, "Lockhart went first." When Severus frowned and raised his eyebrow in disbelief, Harry sniggered, "He didn't have a choice." Harry's smirk was quite evil, "Ron and I pushed him."

Severus snorted, "I see." He glanced into the hole again and shook his head. "Might I suggest that we gather some supplies, before doing any actual exploring?" He paused frowning, "I believe it would also be prudent to tell someone what we are doing as well."

Harry sighed, "Oh, well alright, I guess." He looked down the hole and hissed, there was a series of grinding clunking sounds. Harry smiled, "See, a nice long set of stairs…" he shrugged with a crooked grin, "sort-a."

To Severus it looked worse than it had before as there were now wedge shaped protrusions sticking out of the side of the pipe at regular intervals

"I do hope that you do not intend to attempt climbing that," he gestured to the hole and shuddered, "while loaded down with crates of irreplaceable potion ingredients."

Harry chuckled and hissed, again were grinding and clunking noises. Severus was watching the 'stairs' slide back into the wall of the pipe and was shocked when Harry hissed once more and jumped into the hole.

Severus started to panic and jump after him when he noticed that Harry was not sliding but slowly floating down ward and grinning up at him.

When Harry finally stepped back in to the lavatory, Severus growled, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for attempting to give me a heart attack."

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please drop me a line (this means tell me in a review or a pm) on what plot points to expand, as I really don't know where to go with this. BertaS

Chapter 15 page 9


	16. Observations

-1Hairy SnapeBy BertaSStarted Jan. 2007

Disclaimer: JKR own them. I'm just playing with them and hoping to make them happy for a while.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

A/N: This chapter is a little different as it is written from several points of view. Writers block and real life being what they are I would like to apologize for the length of time it has taken me to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and encourage you to review if you did.

**Chapter 16 - Observations**

Hogwarts felt stronger and more aware than she had in a very long time. Having a human to bond with and to reactivate long dormant operating systems gave her a sense of renewed purpose. She pressed outward from her core only to find darkness within her boarders. She pushed against the dark and most fled before her renewed strength. There was however a small pocket of resistance in the forest, that she could not remove on her own. She isolated it until such time as her bonded could help her to exterminate or drive away the pests.

Her first bonded had kept a pet that frightened such creatures away. Not that she trusted the pet, for it too was a dark creature. The snake like the web spinners was a threat. It had indeed escaped twice, killing once. Before her new bonded had become her bonded he had helped her to destroy the beast, the Basilisk that was threatening her children.

The basilisk being gone was why she had not hesitated much in opening the passage to its safe haven. Although she may have questioned had she not also been in the process of creating a vent to clean the poisonous air from the underground classroom.

During the bonding she had been concerned about the dark stain on her new bonded's mate but he had lived within her walls for most of his life and was still one of her children. She therefore rejoiced when the cleansing ritual was complete. She wished it had taken place in a more central location instead of at one of her farthest extremities. The ritual had helped to cleaned away much of the darkness that had, in her weekend unbonded state, been encroaching.

She was beginning to realize that much that had once been common knowledge was now lost, and no longer remembered. She had been pleased when those helping her bonded with the cleansing of his mate had remembered to call on the elements as her original bonded and his friends had. Even if they didn't evoke the elements as associated with the original Founders.

Of course she knew that one had only to look at the banners or house colors and the temperaments of those sorted in to each house to know what element the originator of that house would favor.

She thought of them as she had first known them.

Helga Hufflepuff had been the living embodiment of mother earth, loving and carefree but dependable and knowing how to be firm when needed. She had chosen a pale ocher yellow and a dark brown that most now called black but were in truth the extremes, the lightest and darkest colors of the earth itself. The badger had been added to her banner by one of her children to represent her tenacity and fierce protectiveness of all that had earned her love. Of all the founders Helga was the one with the most descendants, including almost any one that had any amount of pure blood in Wizarding Britton and quite a few in other countries. Hogwarts thought Helga would be amused by the fact that the only one involved in the school's most recent bonding that was not descended from Helga had been the one to represent her.

Rowena Ravenclaw always had her head in the clouds and her nose in a book or scroll as she dreamed up new and exciting ways to use magic. She chose a creature of the air, her animagus form, that of a small hawk, that most now mistook for an eagle and the blue and white of the sky and clouds through which she and her mind often soared for her banner. Hogwarts had been very pleased that one of Rowena's many descendants had actually been available to assist and to stand in her place for Harry and her bonding.

Godric Gryffindor had a fiery personality. He was passionate in everything he did, for those he loved and those he hated. He chose the colors of the forge and the fire that warmed them, red and the yellow, now called gold. These colors along with the image of the griffin he had tamed in his youth, and had been named for, became his banner. His descendants though not as numerous as Helga's or Rowena's were very much present with in her walls. Each years sorting revealed at least a few to her.

And lastly Salazar Slytherin, her first bonded. He had chosen the cool green of the still deep pools and the silver of the bubbling spring to represent the two sides of his personality. A deep thinker with periods of bright cheerfulness. Salazar had not been one to pass up the chance to play a practical joke on others and he was sly enough to rarely get caught. The entrance to his pet's chamber was one such joke, why else would it be in a girls wash room. Hogwarts was extremely pleased to now be bonded to his last descendant and heir. She was hopeful that Harry would bring the Slytherin name back to what it once was.

The Founders as they were known now had been those who had awakened her. It was they who gave her, her primary purpose, to shelter and care for those who lived and learned within her walls, as a mother would her children.

Her renewed strength allowed her to stretch out along the lay lines to her limits to communicate as more than a simple brief touch with the others like herself. Those responsible for keeping the magic hidden from those who had not the power to recognize or use it.

Her closest neighbor was also the oldest of them all. Stonehenge was considerably more primitive than she knew herself to be but he was still strong as ever. His massive stones having been disarranged some time in the distant past did not seem to affect him at all.

She was disconcerted to find that Atlantis had almost ceased to operate in anything even remotely resembling her original function. Her bond with Harry told her that this area was now called the Bermuda Triangle. And even with the others picking up the slack she could tell that the Muggles would have to be aware of strange things happening in the area of the drowned city. The Easter Island heads were doing what they could though they were actually further away than she and Stonehenge were. The youngest of them all was doing much more that should be expected, Disney was simply too young for such stress it was a barely conscious baby really. Although she could sense it's potential as a truly magical place.

Disney was of course the sight main post secondary school and Magical Training Hospital for the Americas. Most of which was located in the warrens below the Muggle amusement park.

Hogwarts was shocked to find that she was now the strongest of them all. Those in the Americas, Africa and Australia had always been less aware. They merely followed the lead of the older and stronger entities of Europe and Asia.

There was a lengthy discussion between her self, The Library at Alexandria and the Tibetan temple of Shangri-La as to why she seemed to be so much stronger now. Yes, here was the reactivation of the bond and many of the systems that had been shut down through disuse, but there was also that they knew they all absorbed ambient magic to power their own awareness. Hogwarts on the other hand had absorbed a huge amount of active magic from all the spells that the maturing witches and wizards threw around indiscriminately within her walls.

She continued to muse on this long after the discussion was over. She realized she had always used some of this active magic to power her own wards as well as the spells that kept the magical world hidden. Kept the Muggles from noticing any but the most blatant of magic preformed directly in front of them. Although they were sure to notice things like flocks of owls flying in broad daylight, automobiles flying through the skies of London, and spells most that were cast on them.

The spells that hid the magical creatures and animals as well as the magical people from notice would generally cause the Muggles to think they were either dreaming or that they were seeing something other than what was right in front of them. For example if a unicorn wandered to close, the Muggles would usually think it was just a horse.

Most of the current Wizarding world was apparently ignorant of the existence of these protections.

Eventually Hogwarts full attention was drawn to the lavatory where her new bonded and his mate were opening the entrance to Salazar's hidden chamber. She knew through her link that Harry and the portrait of Salazar had discussed the chamber earlier that day. After assuring herself that Harry and is mate were well, she turned her attention to others, some were her favorites while others she simply felt needed to be watched.

HP/SS

Ginerva Weasley rattled the restraints again and nearly growled in frustration. It was so unfair, no one seemed to understand. She loved Harry, she had loved him since she was old enough to understand what a hero was. She loved him even more after he had rescued her like some knight in shining armor saving their beloved in all the really good novels. Of course she had to pretend to be over her 'silly' crush. She had dated several boys to make him jealous and so that she would know how to please him.

She had thought about giving Harry a love potion, especially after he started fondling all those girls' legs, but had hesitated. Oh she was sure that there was nothing wrong with giving someone a potion to push things along, but that wasn't a long term solution and she knew Harry well enough to know that he would not understand if he ever found out. She loved him but thought him a bit dim at times. She blamed this on his Muggle upbringing.

She really didn't like or understand Muggles and occasionally found herself agreeing with He-who-should-not-be-named that they needed to be dealt with. Not that she thought He was going about resolving the problem properly. In her opinion He was just making it worse.

Ginny knew that her reaction when she had caught Harry cheating on her with Snape, she shuddered at the thought, had temporarily turned him against her or she wouldn't still be tied to the infirmary bed. Maybe, and this was a new and horrible thought, it was Snape. Maybe he was turning Harry against her. Oh she moaned, what if he was also trying to turn Harry gay. Not that she blamed the man for wanting Harry, but everyone knew that Harry was hers. She struggled against the restraints, this time she screamed her frustration at not being able to save her hero from the evil ugly old Potions Master.

Her struggles and screaming brought Madam Pomfrey out of her office to force more calming and sleeping potions down her throat. Before she fell asleep, Ginny vowed to herself that she would get her Harry back, even if she had to kill the greasy get to do it. She sleepily decided that it would all work out, all she had to do was to get word to the Dark Lord on just who the spy in his ranks was. She grinned in her sleep as her last thought was that she wouldn't even have to get her hands dirty to get rid of the obstacle between her and her Harry.

Poppy Pomfrey hated to admit defeat, but once she got the deranged girl to sleep and with curfew just past, she decided to speak to the Gryffindor head of house about contacting the girls parents and transferring her to Saint Mungo's for further treatment. There really was nothing more that she could do for the girl and she thought having her here was actually counterproductive. She needed an environment that did not contain Harry Potter or Severus Snape.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was grading papers in her office when she was alerted to a loss of house points. She glanced at the tally sheet tacked to the bulletin board behind her that told the current amount of points as well as who won or lost the points, which teacher had given/taken them and for what reason. It was a very clever piece of charms work that Filius Flitwick had developed specifically for each of the heads of house. It had been his Christmas gift to the other heads of house a few years ago.

She almost laughed out loud then glanced at the clock and decided she had better speak to Mr. Potter again on exactly why curfew applied to all students. She also determined to find out exactly what he might have done to nearly give Severus a heart attack. She thought it odd that Severus would suddenly take points from Harry. He had almost stopped doing so at any time other than when Harry was in his class. And even that had slowed down considerably, though it didn't stop him from taking even more from others.

She was brought from her musing by a knock on the door.

HP/SS

Albus Dumbledore squirmed in his seat behind his large desk, he was trying to work up the energy to open the folder on the budget that Minerva had saddled him with. He also needed to use the loo, but since the thing had nearly drowned him the other day he was reluctant to use the thing. He really wished he hadn't allowed himself to be talked into giving up his chamber pot.

He sighed getting up to take care of the more pressing of the problems, entering the loo cautiously. He wished he could figure out how Severus and Harry had managed to set up such a prank in the first place. He thanked all the deities he could think of that he had only just sat down and had not actually done his business when the thing went off like some miniature freezing cold geyser. It had surprised him that it was not just his loo but several teachers had reported problems with their plumbing, as well as the student facilities, at approximately the same time. And yet they had a perfect alibi in that they were dealing with the aftermath of a potions explosion at the time of the prank. There was plenty of evidence of that explosion. Potions classes would have to be held in an alternate class room for a few weeks at least, while the mess was cleaned up and repairs were made.

Thinking of Severus and Harry though, he smiled. They were getting on quite nicely, much better than he would have expected. He was concerned that the planned pretend seduction seemed to be producing real feelings between the two men. Then again if they were happy in each others company, who was he to deny them.

Of course they were not telling him everything and he worried that he would make a mistake through not having all the information. Not to mention that he hated to be left out of the loop as it were. Not knowing all about everything that was going on around him was quite irritating. He felt he needed to be kept informed on all the details if he was to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

He also wanted to know how Harry had removed the Dark Mark from Severus arm with out killing the man. The excuse that the explosion was responsible was not going to fool the headmaster. However it had been accomplished it had certainly put an end to Severus' spying. Getting the information that Severus had collected was going to be next to impossible, but the man couldn't help being relieved that Severus was out of that danger. He did care about the man after all.

Albus knew himself well enough to understand that he could be quite ruthless when he wanted. He could use people as others used tools or weapons. He thought this knowledge helped him to temper his manipulations with love, understanding and compassion. He was not aware that he often came up short on this front.

When he reentered his office Fawkes trilled for some attention. Glad for the excuse not to work on the budget, Albus stroked the brilliant red feathers while speaking softly to the beautiful creature, "Have I been neglecting my old friend?" The phoenix seemed to nod his head as he moved to bump the hand that had hesitated in its petting. "I do apologize my friend. I've been quite worried about Severus and Harry. And how the war is going. I worry that Harry won't be ready or that I will have failed him in some way, more than I already have." He sighed.

Fawkes trill was a comforting happy sound. The old man smiled, "You have taken quite a liking to young Harry, haven't you my friend?"

This time the birds reply was most certainly an affirmative nod, a loud happy trill and a flapping of the wings accompanied by sparks and flames licking along the flight feathers. Albus laughed, "Going to bond with him when I am no longer available?"

This time the phoenix song briefly scolded before it entranced the old man to the point he seemed to almost hear words in the song just as he had on that long ago day when the beautiful creature had first come to him. It was just before he had defeated his old friend Gellert Grindlewald. He was saddened by the reminder as he truly missed his old best friend. He had not then and could not now repeat any of the words in Fawkes song. He in fact could not really understand them. But they reaffirmed the bond between himself, Fawkes and the light. There was a new element to the bond, a slightly hissing hum in counterpoint that seemed to have the same feel as the school's wards but he was befuddled enough by the song itself that he didn't really take notice.

The Headmaster would uncharacteristically miss dinner that night, and he would wake in the morning with no recollection of going to bed. He would feel totally refreshed and younger than he had in a long time. He would also be surprised to find Fawkes asleep on the spare pillow next to him. The magical bird very rarely slept anywhere other than on his perch. He would only vaguely remember the conversation from the night before. Remembering only that Fawkes had chosen him and that when the time came after a suitable grieving period Fawkes would choose one he thought worthy.

HP/SS

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed parchment and quill in hand. He had yet to write anything down other than, 'Dear Father,'. He had sat this same way, trying to figure out what to say for the last week. He knew that he had to make his report on Snape and Potter. But wasn't sure he wanted to nor was he sure what to say. He respected his Head of House, didn't understand his present behavior to be sure, but he did respect him. He thought Snape to be special, someone to emulate, to wish to be like. The man might be ugly and greasy as hell but Draco liked him as a person.

Draco thought that Snape was probably the most intelligent person he had ever met. He was also one of only a few who didn't seem to care who his father was. Snape treated every one in his house the same. Granted he wasn't the nicest person in the world but all of his Slytherins knew that he cared for them. He didn't have to be overtly demonstrative for them to know, it was little things, he was quite subtle in his affection.

He didn't really like Potter, but his respect for his rival consistently rose each year when Potter would triumph over whatever it was that the Dark Lord had thrown at him that year.

Draco was very confused he had been told all his life that behavior such as Snape and Potter were exhibiting was abnormal. His Father didn't even sleep in the same room as his Mother. And men certainly weren't supposed to sleep with other men.

Draco knew all about sex, it had all been explained in considerably more detail than he really wanted when he had ask about where babies came from several years ago. His Father also explained that it was important to at least appear knowledgeable even if he had no practical experience. His father seemed to expect him to find the whole idea of sex to be disgusting although necessary if one wanted an heir.

He wasn't sure why one would want to have sex with another man, as it certainly would not produce any heirs. And it would hurt like hell, wouldn't it? To have _**that **_put where he suspected they would put it? His thoughts made him shudder, he told himself that it was in horror.

Draco was no longer certain of anything. He had seen Snape and Potter sleeping together in the Hospital wing. They had looked so content, even happy together, that he was doubting everything he had been told on the subject.

Of course Bulstrode had tried to shrug it away with a story about one of the caldrons being full of a 'glue like substance' and that Snape and Potter had simply been stuck together by the sticky stuff. She had told everyone that Pomfrey had to dose them both with 'Happy Potions', her words not his, to keep them from killing each other.

He eventually put away his writing materials when he decided that he would need to speak to Snape before making his report. After all Snape had helped him with them in the past.

HP/SS

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat talking quietly in the Gryffindor common room while they waited for Harry to return from detention, although they both knew that was not really what it was. They were happy that Harry now had someone to care for and that apparently cared for him. His choice of partner had certainly come as a shock though.

While Hermione understood that Harry would never be happy with someone his own age, she had assumed that he would pick someone like Charlie Weasley or maybe Oliver Wood. Harry had been through too much, seen too much to be happy with someone younger. She was concerned about the fact that Snape was not as dominant as his class room persona seemed to suggest. Then again she would be just as concerned in the other direction if he was. She felt that marriage or love should be like her parents, an equal partnership. Not one person submitting or dominating the other. She wouldn't interfere but that didn't keep her from worrying.

Ron had no problem with homosexuals as long as he didn't have to see them making out. Unless maybe it was two girls, that would be hot. He was hoping that his best mate would refrain from any obvious demonstrations of affection for a teacher he didn't particularly like in his presence. Once was enough even, if he did close his eyes when Harry had warned him, he still had the image in his head.

He wished he didn't know the truth and could believe in the cauldron of sticky stuff theory that had been floating around lately.

HP/SS

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were two of Hogwarts favorites, growing as they were to be much like the founders of their houses. She was happy to find them together but didn't keep her attention on them for very long as they were occupied in getting to know each other in ways that her children had done since her awakening. Her first bonded had instructed that as long as both, or all, parties involved in this ritual were willing she should not interfere. And both Neville and Luna seemed more than willing.

As she continued to check on her children, many of whom were settling to sleep her attention was once again drawn to her bonded and his mate.

AN: Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one did. I actually have several upcoming scenes written out. Please let be know what you think and leave a review. BertaS :)

Hairy SnapeChp 16 - Page 9


	17. Me You Too

Hairy SnapeBy BertaSStarted Jan. 2007

Disclaimer: JKR own them. I'm just playing with them and hoping to make them happy for a while.

Description: A potions accident starts unusual circumstances happening for our favorite Potions Master and those around him.

Warnings: Slash, language, adult and sexual situations. Harry is in the later part of his seventh year and is 17 years old which in the Wizarding world is an adult.

A/N: I know it has been a really long time coming and a lot of you feel a bit cheated on the last chapter; the plot just keeps getting in the way of the sweet sexiness of our Sev and Harry. I will try to do better, and not take so long with chapter 18.

**From earlier in the story**

Harry chuckled and hissed at the sink, when it opened Severus stepped closer and peered down the hole. When he straightened he stepped back and drawled, "Only a Gryffindor would jump down that," he shivered slightly, "without knowing what was at the bottom."

Harry shrugged, "Lockhart went first." When Severus frowned and raised his eyebrow in disbelief, Harry sniggered, "He didn't have a choice." Harry's smirk was quite evil, "Ron and I pushed him."

Severus snorted, "I see." He glanced into the hole again and shook his head. "Might I suggest that we gather some supplies, before doing any actual exploring?" He paused frowning, "I believe it would also be prudent to tell someone what we are doing as well."

Harry sighed, "Oh, well alright, I guess." He looked down the hole and hissed, there was a series of grinding clunking sounds. Harry smiled, "See, a nice long set of stairs…" he shrugged with a crooked grin, "sort-a."

To Severus it looked worse than it had before as there were now wedge shaped protrusions sticking out of the side of the pipe at regular intervals

"I do hope that you do not intend to attempt climbing that," he gestured to the hole and shuddered, "while loaded down with crates of irreplaceable potion ingredients."

Harry chuckled and hissed, again were grinding and clunking noises. Severus was watching the 'stairs' slide back into the wall of the pipe and was shocked when Harry hissed once more and jumped into the hole.

Severus started to panic and jump after him when he noticed that Harry was not sliding but slowly floating down ward and grinning up at him.

When Harry finally stepped back in to the lavatory, Severus growled, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for attempting to give me a heart attack."

**Chapter 17 – Me You Too**

After ranting for several minutes about how careless Harry was with his own life, Severus quite suddenly wrapped his long arms around the younger man whispering, harshly, "What would I do without you, you foolish boy?" He then clamped his lips on to Harry's, kissing him hard, almost possessively.

Harry relaxed into the kiss, returning it but allowing Severus to maintain control. When they finally pulled apart in need of air, Harry soothed, "I'm sorry Baby. I didn't mean to scare you." He caressed Severus back looking a bit embarrassed, "I forgot you couldn't understand what I was saying. When I said 'Hisss thasssa'…" Severus shuddering caused him to stop.

Harry closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath, "Feather Fall." He said carefully. "That's about the best translation I can do. Well, 'fall softly as a feather' really, but…" he shrugged, "It lets you float up and down the pipe without touching the walls."

He leaned up and kissed the taller man softly, "I'm sorry I frightened you, Ssss-hev-rhisss."

Severus let out a little gasp, before shuddering. Realizing that his last word had come out as more of a hiss than he had intended, Harry ask softly, almost whispering, as he stroked Severus hair, "Does it bother you Baby, when I speak Parseltongue?"

Severus shivered slightly again, "Sometimes." He looked away, frowning, "The Dark Lord would…" He took a deep breath, "He would start hissing then become angry with us for not understanding." His frown deepened as he tried to suppress the shiver but Harry felt it anyway.

Harry pulled him into a tighter hug, "I know," he smirked up at Severus, "No one likes a Dark Lord that can't control his temper." There was no need to embellish as they both knew what happened when Voldemort would have a temper tantrum.

Severus almost laughed, "Mr. Potter, I will have you know that poor control is a requirement for the job."

Laughing they kissed again. Harry pushed Severus against the wall as they did. When they eventually stopped, Harry leaned against Severus and sighed, "I'll try not to slip into any hissing when I'm around you Baby." He shook his head, "I don't ever want to scare you."

"It doesn't always…" Severus blushed bright red, "I mean, it does but…" He huffed, "It also…" he let out a frustrated growl, "I am uncertain as to how to articulate what it does to me." He shook his head frowning in thought before gently taking Harry's hand. "It goes straight here." He placed the hand on the bulge in his pants where he was hard not just from Harry pressing against him but from the hissing Harry had been doing earlier.

Harry frowned slightly, "It scares you, but turns you on at the same time." It was almost a question.

Severus nodded still embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"No," Harry smiled caressing Severus through his pants, "Don't be. Ssss-hev-rhisss."

Severus hips bucked into the caressing hand even as he inhaled sharply. "What is that Harry? What you are saying, what does it mean?"

Harry smiled as he kissed along the taller mans jaw toward his ear where he whispered, "Your name. You will have to tell me if this becomes too much." He hissed again, "You understand?"

Severus gulped, "You mean like a safe word?"

Harry paused in his nibbling, "Yes, I believe that is what it's called." Then he smiled up at Severus asking curiously, "Have you chosen one?" before he bent back to Severus' neck.

Severus nodded, "L-Lily." Harry's head popped up and he stared at the other man. "Lily is my safe word." Severus got out in a rush, "My research indicates that it should be something of significance to both of us, but," he shrugged with one shoulder, "not something either of us would be likely to call out during the height of passion." He shrugged slightly again smirking, "It apparently works as you certainly stopped and listened carefully to what I had to say."

Harry chuckled, "Well yes, it did that. He shifted his hand to Severus' hip, "Rather killed the mood though. Didn't it?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Severus ducked his head, "I apologize. That was not my intention."

Harry raised his hand and pushed a few strands of hair behind Severus' ear, "I know." He smiled, "It's a good choice though. It does exactly as it is meant to do." He looked around Myrtle's bathroom, "I think, perhaps we should continue this in another location at another time. Okay?"

When he received a nod he sighed, "I really should make an appearance in the Gryffindor common room this evening anyway, especially since I don't actually have detention tonight."

Severus chuckled, "It is after curfew as well Mr. Potter." His expression turned almost menacing, "I suggest you watch out for Filch and other faculty members on your way back."

Harry laid his hands on the wall to either side of Severus head and held a short hissing conversation with Hogwarts before refocusing on the tall man whose eyes were huge and was nearly panting. Harry chuckled, "I have a way into the dorm without anyone seeing me."

As he glanced at the door he was now leaning against Severus snorted, "Indeed. Now I see how you are. You would leave me to the tender mercies of Filch," he sneered, "and that mangy cat of his?"

Harry grinned, "Open the door Ssss-hev-rhisss." His tongue flicked out gently caressing Severus' ear causing him to whimper.

Severus turned in the small space Harry was allowing him, opened the door and poked his head through into his own quarters which appeared as though he had come from his bath. He stepped through the door, "Cheeky little brat, aren't you?" He turned to find the door closed. He snatched the door open only to find his bath just as it always was.

Sighing Severus leaned against the door jamb. He was disappointed that Harry had not seen fit to join him. Severus went through his nightly routine, cleaning himself and preparing for bed.

As he lay down he once again became aware of the arousal that he had been ignoring. The sounds Harry had made had been that similar to those that the Dark Lord had sometimes made, but they were also very, very different, much more sensual. Voldemort had never caused this reaction.

Just thinking about Harry pressing him against the wall in the girls' second floor loo while he hissed in his ear was enough to make him groan, especially when he found himself holding his cock, stroking it gently. As he realized what he was doing he almost made himself stop. All his research, as well as his own inclination, indicated that he should not be doing what he was doing without permission. However Harry had not specifically forbidden him to relieve the pressure that had built from Harry's teasing.

He let go of himself long enough to lick his palm, feeling very naughty as he brought a taste of himself to his lips before he renewed his grip on his cock.

He watched his cock sliding in and out of his hand. This was familiar as it was the only touch he had ever known before Harry touched him in ways he had never even dreamed of before. This gave him a thought and rolling partially onto his side and slid his left hand down over his hip to his bum, then farther behind himself to touch his opening. He wiggled to get more comfortable as the position was a bit awkward. He explored with his fingers as he continued the more practiced motion of his right fist on his cock.

It took a bit to work up the nerve to actually slip one long slender finger inside himself. He moaned when he did, enjoying the feeling. He wiggled some more as he pushed it as deep as he could before withdrawing it and repeating the process several times. He wished he knew how to find that spot that Harry had touched, the one that would have him coming so hard that he would see stars.

He needn't have worried about it as only seconds later he had spilled himself over his own fist. He relaxed rolling slightly trapping his left hand under him his finger still buried with in him.

He sighed as he brought his right hand to his mouth to clean the spunk from it. He was beginning to like the taste, although he thought Harry's tasted better than his own.

He smiled as he shifted his weight on his left arm pushing his finger deeper. He was quick to realize that if he didn't stop he would be repeating the entire exercise. He was rolling to remove the finger when he accidentally found the spot he had been looking for earlier. His whole body shook, his hand jerking away from his arse and he thought he would cum again but there was nothing left to come out.

When he was finally able to move again he noticed that he was a bit sore, he hadn't been when Harry had touched him there. Once he rose and stretched he realized that the soreness was more from the awkward and somewhat uncomfortable position than anything else.

As he made his way back to the bathroom he thought about how to go about asking Harry to do more than they had been doing. Severus slept very soundly that night with an unaccustomed smile on his face as he dreamed of the young man and all the things his books said that two willing people could do together.

HP/SS

Harry softly closed the door once Severus had stepped through, knowing that if he joined the Potions Master in his room he would not be leaving until morning. He felt bad knowing that he had sent Severus away unsatisfied, but he also didn't want to push Severus into anything he wasn't ready for.

Harry briefly leaned against the wall trying to will away his own arousal before giving up and stepping into one of the stalls. Taking the problem in hand it only took a couple of strokes while he imagined Severus doing the same thing to have him panting and spilling his seed into his hand. He smiled as he thought of asking Severus to touch himself as he watched.

Harry was once again leaning against the wall when Hogwarts began to push images into his mind. It was obvious from the lighting that some of what he was seeing had taken place at some earlier time. He saw the Headmaster talking to Fawkes. Malfoy sitting on his bed apparently writing a letter. Mrs. Weasley in the Hospital wing sitting with Ginny.

Susan in the Huffelpuff common room explaining why he and Severus were sleeping together, something about him and Severus being stuck together by a cauldron full of glue and them having been given 'happy potions' so that they wouldn't attempt to kill each other while in such close quarters. This was followed quickly by the other girls saying almost the same thing in each of the other common rooms.

The last set of images he received was of each of the couples that were or had been together that day. He was shocked at the amount of sex that was going on in the school. And he was stunned to see Luna and Neville together. However he totally missed why Hogwarts would show him those scenes. She wanted him to know that it was alright for him to be with his mate without having to cause him embarrassment by speaking directly on the subject. Salazar had warned her that most humans did not discuss such things out loud.

Just before he pulled away from the wall, he asked for a door to the room directly across from the Fat Lady's portrait. Moments later he was walking into the Gryffindor common room.

It was several days before Harry and Severus were able to spend any substantial time alone together as they, and several others, including the Headmaster, Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Neville as well as a horde of house elves, were busy retrieving the usable parts of the basilisk. Not to mention the amount of cleaning the elves did while in the chamber of secrets, the place nearly sparkled. It was so clean you could probably eat off the floor.

Harry was equally amused and annoyed. He was amused that Severus had been like a kid with a new toy and annoyed that the Potions Master has sealed himself in his lab for an entire weekend.

Severus had been completely absorbed and Dobby was the only one that was able to enter the lab. Severus had actually jumped in shock the first time the strange elf had popped in and insisted that he eat something and chastised him for not taking better care of his health.

Myrtle & Voldemort

Myrtle could tell that Tommy was not happy. Oh, she was sure she was not the first of his victims to confront him or his Death Eaters for the untimely deaths they caused. The problem seemed to be that Tommy didn't even recognize her.

She knew that most such as herself would shriek and demand retribution. It was after all what she had done to Olive Hornsby. She was sad when she thought about Olive and a few silvery tears leaked out as she realized that she actually missed the mean old bitch.

When she had agreed to spy on Tommy, she had decided to play it a bit differently, by simply being there, standing, or rather floating, mostly just behind him or at the edge of his vision. She was making him quite paranoid, well more so than usual.

He-who-must-not-be-named aka the Dark Lord aka Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Tommy knew that he hadn't killed any Hogwarts students in a long time. The last one had been the Diggory boy at his rebirth, not that he had committed that one with his own hand but it was on his orders so he supposed that it counted. Not that he was counting of course.

Yet here she was watching his every move. She was young, a Ravenclaw by the crest on her robes. She couldn't be more than a third or maybe fourth year.

The first time he had noticed her, was as he was getting out of the shower that morning which he had not spent much time in the last couple of days as the water was ice cold every time he stepped in. He had insisted that others check it and had nearly killed Rodolfphus when he was able to get hot water. He was going to make the one responsible pay for this little prank. He had no way of knowing the water temperature was caused by his new guest sitting in the shower head.

Myrtle was highly amused that she had managed to scare the begeebers out of the most feared dark wizard of the century when he caught sight of her in the mirror as he was wrapping a towel around his skinny hips. He truly was not much to look at and she was in fact quite revolted.

He had planned to call a meeting that morning but was reluctant to do so until he knew who this girl had been and why she was there not to mention how she had found him. He was supposedly hidden. No one should be able to find him without one of his Death Eaters telling them his location and they were all under compulsions not to tell anyone.

He was annoyed that there was no information on what was happening at Hogwarts. He wasted to check on Snape's health, which he was determined to see decline, rapidly.

Students were just so unreliable as spies. They just didn't write home often enough and when they did, what they wrote was mostly drivel. They just didn't seem to grasp that there were more important things than who they should accompany to Hogsmead.

After several hours of the ghost simply following him around like some kind of weird puppy, quietly watching him read. Well more like reading over his shoulder, she was a Ravenclaw after all, he finally shouted for Pettigrew. As the rat faced man entered the room Myrtle let out a bloodcurdling shriek, causing the man drop to the floor cowering and whining pathetically.

The Dark Lord turned to glare at the ghostly girl, "Are you planning to announce all of my guestss in ssuch a fashion?" he ask in as bored a tone as he could manage, trying to act as though her shriek had not made him nearly jump out of his skin.

Shrugging, "Maybe," she giggled. "Does it annoy you?" she asked a bit hopefully.

Voldemort looked back at the cowering man in the doorway, "In thiss case, I supposse it was actually a bit amusing." He didn't want anyone to say he didn't have a sense of humor, a warped and sadistic one to be sure but he did find some things funny.

Myrtle could tell that he was pleased by the small pout she assumed but she hid the fact that she was pleased to know that she could read him so easily. She thought their first actual conversation had gone very well. His screaming and cursing in the bathroom didn't count, as she had not spoken.

"Get over here, you idiot." snapped the Dark Lord, "and give me your arm." As Tommy pressed his finger to the Dark Mark, just above the silver hand, Pettigrew whimpered and tears ran down his fat cheeks. Voldemort thought his phrasing was quite humorous as the man had already given him a hand, literally.

Myrtle recognizing the man's name but having never actually met him, she leaned closer, "Ooh, Petey," she giggled, "that looks like it hurts." The look she gave the fat man was quite evil as though she was enjoying his pain, and in a way, it was true, she was. Lily Evan had been one of the few, like Hermione, that had been nice to her.

She had in fact spent most of the previous summer at Hermione's home. She was fascinated with all the new innovations and changes in the Muggle world in the fifty years since her death. She remembered her mother talking about the people down the lane and the new thing they had called a television. Now according to Hermione everyone had at least one telly, many had one in each room.

When the masked Death Eaters began appearing she used a little trick she had learned while watching movies, on the telly, something called videos with Mr. Granger. Hermione's parents were so nice that she had not felt the need to mope and moan very much during the whole summer.

Myrtle appeared to pull the flesh off of her face leaving only a bony silver skull and bulging eye balls behind her glasses. She looked almost like she was wearing a Death Eater mask. She shrieked intermittently and swooped through those she recognized.

Tom couldn't decide whether he was annoyed or amused. He had to admit that the look on Lucius face as the girl shot through his stomach was rather priceless. It almost made him wish he had a camera, even if they were a muggle invention.

Myrtle was very pleased with the reaction of the feared Death Eaters. They were all terrified of her. More importantly none of them seemed to recognize her. As long as that was true none of them would tease her as they had when they were in school.

Once they were all assembled Myrtle took up station just behind and to the side of Tommy's left shoulder. She glared at everyone while taking mental notes on everything that was said and done.

She decided that she would have to talk Harry into getting her one of those enchanted quills like Professor Bins had, the one that would write his thoughts on the students' homework papers. Then Harry and his tall sexy friend would have a running transcript of each meeting as well as Tommy's day to day mutterings.

She had noted before she let him see her that when he thought himself alone, Tom Riddle would speak to Voldemort. It was bit frightening as Voldemort would then answer. Their voices were similar but different, she was of the opinion that the man was suffering from a multiple personality disorder not to mention he was a psychopathic megalomaniac. She was surprised that no one had noticed it when he was in school. There certainly should have been warning signs. She wondered if his problems had been caught and dealt with when he was young if she might still be alive.

When the meeting was over she faded out of sight and Voldemort held Lucius back "Find out who killed that brat that is now haunting me. I want to know who she is. Your son should know if any of his classmates are missing."

Lucius had bowed and replied, "Yes, my Lord." as he backed away, "I will write him immediately on my return home."

"See that you do." He then shouted, "And send someone to fix that damned shower."

Bowing again Lucius repeated, "Yes my Lord." as he left, glad that he had escaped without being cursed.

The Dark Lord was becoming more and more unpredictable in what would set him off. He would hex even the inner circle now when before, one had to screw up royally to incur such fits of temper.

HP/SS

Classes were done for the day and Severus was relaxing in the tub while he waited for Harry to arrive to wash his hair as his detention, when there was a small splashing sound and a sort of a weird coughing noise.

Severus thought he would die of embarrassment when he realized that Myrtle, the ghost of a young girl was sharing his bath.

She giggled and said, "Oh poo! You didn't scream like old Tommy did." She giggled again as she tried to look through the bubbles at the tall dark haired man. "Not to mention that little rat Petey Pettigrew's reaction." She grinned.

The door opened and Harry walked in. He smirked at the look on Severus' face. "Am I interrupting?" Severus had asked Hogwarts to allow Harry access to his quarters anytime the young man wanted.

Myrtle just giggled as Severus sputtered, "It's not what it looks like. We… She… I…"

Harry laughed as he sat on the edge of the tub, "Are you giving a report Myrtle or is this just a social call?" He reached out soothing Severus by caressing his hair.

She made a moue, "I was bored with looking at ugly old men." She tried again to look at Severus, "You two are much better looking." She giggled again at Severus scowl. "You're a lot more fun too." She frowned, "Besides, the called a plumber in to check the pipes and I thought it would be a good time to let you know about yesterday's meeting."

Myrtle went on to tell them that all the attacks on Muggleborn's families where on hold until the sexy Severus Snape, her words not Toms, was captured and killed. She winked at the man in the bath with her. She let them know that Lucius had been task with finding out who she was and who had killed her. She giggled thinking it might be fun to drop hints that could be misinterpreted. She also detailed the quill and notebook that she wanted Harry to get for her.

After Myrtle left and Harry finished with Severus' hair he got out of the tub and Harry went to the wardrobe to find something for Severus to relax in. "Sev?" Harry called as he searched through the clothing, "Where did that robe you were wearing the other day go?"

Severus shrugged as he emerged from the bathroom wearing a loose bathrobe and using a towel to dry his hair. "What robe would that be?" he almost sneered. He had assumed and somewhat hoped that Harry would prefer him in nothing.

Harry turned to look at the older man, "The slinky one you were wearing the day my friends came to check on us."

Severus looked away briefly before defiantly saying, "I incinerated it."

"What? Why?" Harry asked confused. "It was dead sexy."

Severus shuddered, "It no longer matters. It is gone." He sneered, "I no longer have to wear it. No longer have to worry about getting all the blood and dirt off it for the next time HE calls." He was practically shouting by the time he finished and turned away trying to regain his composure.

Harry encircled the man with his arms and laid his head against Severus shoulder, "I'm sorry Baby. I didn't know he made you wear special robes."

Severus shrugged shaking his head, "How would you possible have known?"

Harry hugged the man tightly before moving them to the sofa. "I used to see quite a lot in my visions. I'm surprised that he would pick something so sexy." He smiled slightly as he inhaled the fresh clean scent of the soap Severus had just bathed with.

"Potter, you are a barbarian." Severus smirk took the bite out of his words, "That was a very expensive over robe, designed specifically to be worn over regular clothing."

He looked down blushing slightly, "It was the first thing I found to throw on that day. I didn't even realize what it was until I had taken it off." He shrugged sighing, "At which point I incinerated it and banished the ashes."

Harry pulled Severus closer, "I'll buy you something better, something even sexier. Something you can wear just because you want to," he grinned his voice dropping, "and because you know that it will turn me on."

Severus smiled and leaned into the younger man, "Do I really require special clothing to achieve that result?" He kissed the neck his face was buried against as his hand gently slid up Harry's arm.

Harry chuckled, mumbling, "No, m'love," as he slid his hand inside the loosely tied bathrobe pushing it off his shoulders pulling back slightly to allow his eyes to devour all the smooth creamy skin that was revealed.

Severus moaned as Harry kissed him hard pushing him back on the couch. Harry's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, touching him all over. When Harry's lips left his he whimpered only to feel the younger man's teeth scrape across his throat before moving to his chest. He arched up into the mouth that suckled on his nipple. As he lay back one foot automatically fell to the floor as he unconsciously opened himself fully to Harry's touch.

Severus brought his hands up to hold onto Harry. One hand tangled in the messy hair. He was unaware he was pulling the younger man's hair as he unconsciously tried to push Harry's head lower toward his cock.

Harry captured Severus' wrists and pinned his hands above his head. He was surprised but thrilled when Severus uttered the words, "Please Master, don't stop."

"I'm not stopping." He let out a long string of hisses that had Severus's cock jumping before continuing, "Just taking you up on something you offered the other day, down in the chamber." His grin was almost feral.

Severus looked at where Harry was holding his hands as he felt leather straps being wrapped around his wrists. The straps seemed to be growing from the arm of the sofa. He was confused when instead of tying the ends securely; Harry closed Severus' hands around them whispering, "If you let go, I'll stop. Then we'll have to start all over. Do you understand?"

Not trusting his voice Severus glanced at his bound hands than nodded. None of the books he had been studding had mentioned anything like this, being bound but in control of those bindings. He was not prepared for the intense feeling of power he felt at Harry trusting him to remain bound although he could easily release himself by simply letting go.

Smiling Harry slid his hands from Severus' elbows all the way down to his hips. He reveled at how smooth and soft the hairless skin was. He almost didn't see the scars anymore, he was too busy admiring how beautiful the man under his hands was.

Severus writhed and bit his lip to keep from shrieking with laughter as the fingers lightly trailing across his armpits and ribs tickled intensely.

Harry chuckled, "Don't hold it in Baby." He kissed the bound man softly, "I love the sounds you make." He trailed his tongue down Severus' throat, collar bone and chest. He accidentally touched the mark he had made on Severus' chest causing the man to arch up almost off the couch with a strangled scream before falling back limp and panting.

Harry pulled back to watch Severus. He hadn't intended to allow him to finish so quickly. When Severus opened his eyes, Harry chuckled, "You let go." Before reaching up to place the leather strap that the man had released back in Severus' hand. "Looks like I get to start all over."

Harry bent to kiss Severus' lips asking, "You okay?" when he pulled back.

Severus nodded as he shifted slightly, and whispered, "Yes Master. I apologize for disobeying you, it was not intentional."

Harry chuckled, "I know." He leaned down to run his tongue around Severus' navel and the semen pooled there. He mumbled, "Mmm, you taste good." He then hissed as he lifted his eyes to watch the reaction of the man under him.

Severus whimpered and his cock stirred with renewed interest as Harry continued to clean him with his tongue, exploring with his hands as well as his mouth while hissing the man's praises. Not that Severus had a clue what the young man was saying.

Severus was having trouble putting together whole thoughts and was soon reduced to mostly moans, groans and whimpers. The only things anchoring him were the thin leather straps that he was clinging to. Harry was touching him down there again unerringly finding that spot with his finger as he sucked Severus' cock into his throat.

Harry was amazed, as he always was, at how responsive and vocal Severus could be. He didn't want to push to far but he needed to know how far Severus would let him go. Severus certainly seemed to enjoy what he was doing with his fingers. He let the cock slip from his mouth so he could watch Severus. He could see that he was close and stopped moving his fingers as he leaned up kissing Severus softly. When he pulled back he grinned. "We don't what you to cum too soon, now do we?"

Severus whimpered, "Please, Harry?" as he writhed and wiggled on the fingers impaling him.

"Not before I do Baby." He pressed himself against Severus, rutting against his thigh, "I know you aren't ready but I want to be in side you." He then hissed, "Ssss-hev-rhisss."

Severus arched up while thrusting his arse back on Harry's fingers, a high keening noise starting deep in his chest and rising out in a scream as he came even though Harry was not touching his cock.

Harry immediately ground into the thigh he was humping as his own orgasm was practically ripped from him. They both lay there panting trying to regain their breath.

Eventually Harry let his fingers slide out of Severus and sighed, "Love you Baby."

"Hmm, me you too." Severus nuzzled the top of Harry's head as best he could, "May I let go now? I do not think I could handle starting over again."

Harry leaned up on his elbow, "Me either." He reached up and unwound the bindings before rising and pulling Severus to his feet. Leading him to the bed and crawling in after him he tucked them both in.

They woke early the next morning still wrapped in each other's arms.

A/N: There you have Chapter 17. Hopefully the next chapter will come out easier and faster. For those of you who are wandering the phrase "Me you too," it came from when I was dating the man who would become my hubby and I would tell him I loved him on the phone and he didn't want others in hearing of his conversation to rag on him about him saying those words.

Please review. BertaS

Hairy Snape chapter 17page 13


End file.
